Life and Death
by ginny weasley989
Summary: He was stupid and naive, living his life ,not knowing about the darkness lurking in shadows waiting the right time to strike, to kill and to separate him from his loved ones,not knowing that he will live in regret for the rest of his life. it will be a long story with a few original chapters. ShinRan , H/K , Ka/A , Shu/? , Shi/? , M/?
1. Teaser

**hello. I'm new here. this is my first time writing a story so I hope you like it.**

 **English is not my language, if you find some mistakes in grammar tell me so I could be more careful**

 **in this story instead of conan making A relationship with everyone it will be shinichi but don't worry conan will appear eventually**

 **and there will be soulmates and soul brothers/sisters in the story it will be explained in the next few chapters.**

 **i will leave you now to read**

 **I don't own detective conan or magic kaito**

* * *

 **Teaser**

She asked "what's your full name?" he said "Kudo Shinichi "

"Oni-san was just like holmes!"

"No way! holmes is much cooler, b-but ...I guess I can accept you as Dr. Watson " he laughed after hearing it

the little girl looked at him and said: "you're like a wizard!"

Shinichi looked at him in amazement"how did you do it?, can you teach me?"

he looked at Shinichi and said in amusement " I thought you wanted to be a detective when you grow up? did you change your mind?"

"No I didn't change my mind, but if you teach me this things I will be even better detective !" the man chuckled

"the boy or the girl?"

"where is she anyway ?"

" The Magician" was all he said

"ah ..." she cut him off " pl-please tell me they're alive "

he sign sadly "we are going to take him to the hospital "

He couldn't believe it that lunatic boy is his ...

she was shaking .she knows what is he going to say she could feel it

he said sadly " I'm sorry the fire was everywhere and it was already too late, there was nothing left of his body to even bury him"

A yellow rose appeared out of nowhere in his hands "the name is Kuroba Kaito. it's nice meeting you!"

Shinichi looked at him like he has grown a second head he sign and finally said "Kudo Shinichi"

She sits beside him in the hospital bed staring at his lifeless eyes her own was wide with shock!

"cousins you say?" huh.. that's interesting he thought

"SHIRA RUN!"

She screamed "SHINICHI HELP!"

shinichi couldn't move that whoever that was has a strong grip on him and pointing his gun at Shinichi's head

"SHINICHI!" Shirayuki screamed again in terror

"NO, LET GO OF HER!" Shinichi shouted

He felt the pressure of the gun on his forehead

"SHIRA!"

"SHINICHI!"

A gunshot was heard

* * *

 **I know it's short but it's only the beginning ,I hop you like it and please Review**


	2. Happy Birthday

**I don't own detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

* * *

 **chapter 1**

 _Flashback_

 _7 years ago_

 _There was a three years old girl with long dark brown hair and purple eyes sitting on the ground she was folding a sheet of paper and she was crying, a boy in her age saw her he has dark brown hair as well and blue eyes his hands were in his pocket, he came to her and said "is that a cherry blossom? make me one too."_

 _"yes it's a cherry blossom, how did you know? Said the girl in wonder._

 _The boy was annoyed "how did I know?-, do I look like an idiot to you ?" he said "this entire row is cherry blossoms right?" pointing to the sleeping kids beside her_

 _the boy continued" everyone's placed their tag on top of their folding clothing and that row" pointing behind the girl "has tulips on their clothes"_

 _" but how did you know I was making a cherry blossom from just that ?" said the girl_

 _he said taking the paper from her "because you're the only one without A name tag on your clothes" then said "on top of that , folding a square sheet of paper this way creates 10 equal sections , if you cut it like this" the boy holds a pair of scissors then he cut the paper and then open it "if you open it like this it will turn into a cherry blossom and that's how I know, you must've lost your name tag and was making a new one while bawling your eyes out " the boy stopped then said "cry baby!"_

 _"wow, that was amazing! You have super powers!" said another girl with short light brown hair "you idiot!" said the boy he was irritated "this isn't a super power..."_

 _"I'm not a crybaby!" said the dark brown haired girl angrily._

 _The boy was confused "you are crying right now" he said " I'M NOT!" she shouted in anger " YES YOU ARE!" he shouted back "SHINICHI! stop shouting at her! Don't you know it's rude shouting at girl like that? "said another little girl she was standing with her hands on her waist she has short wavy hair its color was light brown and blue eyes with long dark eyelashes standing behind her a woman her long hair was wavy brown as well_

 _" ah there you are. where have you been Shin-chan!"the woman said._

 _"stop running around while I'm trying to finish up your paperwork!"the Woman looked at the long brown girl " aren't you Eri-chan's daughter Ran-chan right ?" ran said nervously "ye yeah" " I am Yukiko I was with your mother in high school, I hope those kids weren't bothering you ?"_

 _" I didn't do anything! it was Shinichi !"said the girl who was with her "it's alright" said Ran then looked at Shinichi and asked him "what's your full name?" he said "Kudo Shinichi and this my twin sister Kudo Shirayuki " indicating to the wavy brown hair girl, though they did not know at the time that they would become best friends from then on._

 _End of Flashback_

 **District 2, Block 21, Beika street**

There stood A massive Mansion, _Kudo_ was written in the nameplate. The manor was built of three floors in the western style. it has 8 rooms, every room has its bathroom. Also it has a huge library full of mystery novels from all over the world.

 _'Ding Dong'_

A Doorbell rang "hai! Coming"

Shirayuki opened the door "Ah Hello Ran." she said.

"Hello Shira !, Happy Birthday!"Ran said happily "here I hope you liked it" Ran said giving her a present

"thanks, Ran!" she blushed "Oh! Sorry, come on in"

"thanks, where's Shinichi?"

" my dear brother has been in the library reading Sherlock Holmes as usual. " Shira said rolling her eyes

"moh! He will never change that mystery otaku!" Ran said annoyingly

She entered the library" Happy birthday Shinichi!"

"Ah... thanks ran" Shinichi said absentminded his nose still in the book.

"hmph" Ran huffed "will you at least stop reading Holmes today, seriously Shinichi! it's your 10th birthday! You won't be ten every day!"

"you know she's right Shinichi, besides we are meeting Ran's parents, Toichi-san and Chikage-san along with their son in Poirot remember?"Shira said irritated.

That got Shinichi's attention, Kudo Toichi or rather Kuroba Toichi is his uncle. Shinichi sees him as a second father, Toichi changed his family name after he began his career Shinichi doesn't know why though, he is two years older than Yusaku, although Toichi and Yusaku are brothers they are different from each other, Toichi loves everything to do with magic, since he was young he always wanted to be a magician and he succeeded he Became A world famous magician ,while Yusaku, on the other hand, loves mysteries , He began his career as a detective when he was 17 years old and soon enough he became famous as well, although he became A world famous writer when he began writing mystery noveles few years ago, the only things the two brothers share are their calm personality and one hell of A poker face.

"their son? Are we finally going to meet Kuroba Kaito-Kun?"

"yes," said Shira

"wonder what would he be like? He is in our age right?"said Ran.

Shinichi said "yes he is , Toichi-san said that his son wants to be a magician too so I think he's like Toichi "

how wrong he was.

Shinichi didn't know after few hours he will take back what he said, although they are cousins they haven't met before, Shinichi doesn't know how Kuroba-Kun looks like ,his twin, on the other hand, met him once when she went with Yukiko to meet Toichi .

"Shin-chan, shira-chan are you ready? Oh! Hello Ran" said Yukiko

"hello Yukiko-san"

"Kasan where's Tosan?" shira asked.

" he went to the cafe already now come on we are going to be late!"

Kudo Yukiko a former actress known as Fujimine Yukiko, she has a bubbly personality which drives Shinichi crazy sometimes, unfortunately for him his sister is just like her mother, Yukiko had learnt the art of disguise with her friend and former colleague _Sharon Vineyard_ from Kuroba Toichi himself, and because of this Shinichi spent most of his childhood running away from his mother, she always wanted to disguise him as 'cute little girl', thankfully he always get away from her in time.

Shinichi was sitting in the car beside Ran while Shira was sitting in front of him in the passenger seat beside their mother suddenly Shinichi felt a pressure on his hand, he looked down to see Ran's hand was clutching his tightly he blushed at that But it is clear that Ran did not realize what she was doing, Yukiko was driving way too fast to Ran's liking.

"kaasan, will you slow down a little bit? you're scaring Ran" shinichi asked looking at Ran in worry.

"ah gomine Ran-chan but we are going to be late. "

After a while, they arrive at Café Poirot,

the moment they entered the Café a woman came to them and said" Shinichi! Shira! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"thanks, Chikage-san!" said both of them though Shira said with more enthusiasm than Shinichi.

"Come, come I want to introduce you to my son"

suddenly Shinichi stood in shock, there standing beside Chikage a boy in his age but what shocked Shinichi was that the boy is a carbon copy of him ,the only difference between them is the heir and the eyes, shinichi's eyes are blue while kaito's were indigo color ,and kaito's hair is messy and wild unlike Shinichi's

"hello shiro-chan Happy Birthday!"kaito said with enthusiasm giving a yellow rose to her.

"thanks kai-chan!"

then kaito looked at shinichi grinning like Cheshire cat at him then Kaito stood so close to Shinichi almost nose to nose, A yellow rose appeared out of nowhere in his hands.

" the name is Kuroba Kaito, it's nice meeting you!"

Shinichi looked at the flower in his hand with unimpressed expression on his face then he stepped back a little bit, that boy obviously doesn't know the meaning of personal space, he likes his personal space thank you very much! Shinichi thought in annoyance,

Kaito was still looking at him with that irritated grin of his waiting, he signs and finally said.

"Kudo Shinichi".

* * *

 **please Review and tell me your opinion ,until next time.**


	3. a first meeting

**I know that chapter is boring but the next one will be interesting, I promise !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own detective C** **onan or Magic Kaito.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

He signs and finally said "Kudo Shinichi" taking the yellow rose from Kaito, Shinichi wasn't impressed by the little trick.

Kuroba-Kaito A ten years old boy, son of Kuroba Toichi and Chikage, he loves magic, he looks up to his father and wants to be A great magician like him, he loves a good laugh and pranking people. although he loves his aunt and uncle and respect them a lot he never understand Yusaku-san fascination for mysteries and crime scenes.

After Shinichi said his name he felt the skin beneath his left ear prickle uncomfortably, he brushed it with his hand absentmindedly.

At the same time Kaito felt a prickle in his left wrist, he looked at it and saw _Kudo Shinichi_ was written on the inside of his wrist and it was glowing slightly then it stopped like nothing happened, Kaito's eyes widen for a second then grinned again he looked like Cheshire cat that got the mouse and playing with it, then he looked at Shinichi like he know something and expecting Shinichi to know it as well.

Shinichi looked at him "What? Why are you looking at me like this?"Shinichi said irritated of that grin on Kaito's face.

The grin slide slightly from Kaito's face, he felt confused, didn't Shinichi feel it? Doesn't he know?

Kaito opened his mouth to ask him

"di_"

but his dad came to them and cut him off.

"Ah hello Shinichi "

"Hello Toichi-san"

" Happy Birthday."

"thanks, Toichi-san"

"I heard that you had been locked up at home again Shinichi, do you need a new challenge ?"Toichi asked smirking.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at him in suspension then widened "YOU?! IT HAD BEEN YOU ?!" he shouted in shock.

"I don't know what you are talking about Shinichi, could you be more specific ?" Toichi said still smirking.

"you know what I am talking about! why didn't you tell me?"

" now, now Shinichi where's the fun in that if I told you?"

Shinichi's eyes twitched in irritation "but why did you do it?"

"I did it because you had been locked up in home for awhile, sitting in the library almost 24/7 so I thought to give you A challenge will get you out of the house," Toichi said.

"you almost give Ran a heart attack!"

Toichi chuckled "remind me to apologize to her"

"Shinichi, Toichi-san come its time!" said Shira coming to them.

After celebrating their Birthday and taking the gifts all of them settle down to have some drinks. Yukiko, Chikage and Eri were talking about going to a shopping trip while Yusaku was telling Kogoro, Hakase and Toichi about his new book from Night Baron series.

The kids were sitting together. Ran, Shira, and their friend Sonoko who came before they celebrate their birthday were talking about 'girls stuff' as Shinichi so nicely called it.

Suzuki Sonoko has been friends with Ran, Shira, and Shinichi since they met 7 years ago, although she's from A rich family she never acts like an arrogant spoil brat , she cares about her three friends but always get annoyed at Shinichi for being a mystery geek. she's A huge fan of the Kaitou Kid.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito called to him.

"it's Shinichi, Kuroba-Kun!"Shinichi said flinching at the nickname.

"but I like Shin-chan better than Shinichi, _Shin-chan_!" whined Kaito "and call me Kaito or Kai-chan only my teachers and strangers call me Kuroba"

Shinichi looked at him weirdly "I may have heard about you from Toichi-san and Chikage-san Kuroba-kun but technically we are still stranger, we haven't met before until today, we don't know each other

"so?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi said Patiently "so I don't know anything about you except that you want to be a magician like Toichi-san"

"you want to be a magician too Shin-chan right? that's why Tosan is teaching you? see? we know each other, we, after all, are _brothers_ "

Shinichi's face gone blank after hearing the last word, brothers? What does he mean by that? "what do you mean by brothers Kuroba-kun?"

"you mean you don't know?!" Kaito asked in bewilderment, Kaito's tenth birthday was January 21 but his father told him about it months before his birthday.

"know what?" he asked in puzzlement

Kaito opened his mouth then closed it again, maybe his parents didn't tell him yet? he facepalmed himself, of course! how can he be so stupid?! Some parents don't tell their kids about soul mates and soul brothers/sisters until _after_ their tenth birthday!

A soul brother/sister name will appear on the left side in any part of the person's body only after the said person gets ten years old wither that person met him/her before or not.

"what don't we know Kaito-Kun?"Shira asked who is sitting beside him with Ran and Sonoko

"ah...nothing Shira-chan."

"so Shin-chan, do you really want to be a magician?" asked Kaito.

"Shinichi-Kun and Magician? Ha! no way! What gives you that idea?" said Sonoko.

"but Tousan is teaching him?"

"Toichi-san teaching me the art of disguise because it will help me in my detective career" Kaito's jaw to the floor.

"WHAT?! DETECTIVE?! YOU WANT TO BE A DETECTIVE?!"Kaito shouted in shock.

"yeeesss." said Shinichi slowly looking at him weirdly "why are you so shocked like that?"

Kaito looked at him like he hasn't seen anyone like him before.

"I don't like detectives that much, they're always trying to analyze anything and everything, and if they saw a magician doing magic they spoil it" well aside from Yusaku-san that is, Kaito thought he seemed to enjoy Tosan magic shows.

"so? it's just some magic tricks I would never understand Toichi-san fascination about it "Shinichi said.

"some magic tricks?! MAGIC TRICKS?!"Kaito shouted in astonishment he opened his mouth again then closed it.

then he groaned "you know what forget it"

not even two minutes later Kaito looked at Shinichi again and grinned.

"what now?" Shinichi asked.

"what do you do besides playing detective?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi was startled at the change of subjects then scowled at the 'playing' part however before he starts urging Sonoko bit him to it.

" that detective geek doesn't do anything! except reading Sherlock Holmes and playing soccer ball! "she said glaring at Shinichi in annoyance.

"and what's wrong with that Suzuki?" said Shinichi, he doesn't call Sonoko 'suzuki' unless he is irritated or mad at her.

"it's boring!" said Sonko

Shinichi rolled his eyes at her.

Yukiko stood up from the table "Enomoto-san can you take a picture of us before we leave?" Yukiko asked "of course Kudo-san"

Enomoto Sugihito A young man works a part-time job at the cafe and sometimes his teenager sister comes and visit him there.

The kids were standing in front of the adults, Yukiko and Yusaku were standing beside each other with Shira and Shinichi standing in front of them, Toichi, Chikage and Kaito were beside Yusaku and Shinichi, Eri and Kogoro along with Ran and Sonoko were standing in the other side of Yukiko and Shira, , Hakase was standing beside Kogoro.

"Ok, smile everybody"

"1"

Shinichi suddenly saw confetti showering him and Kaito

"2"

He raised his eyebrow at Kaito who was grinning like mad

"3!"

 _Click_

After taking pictures everybody left to go home.

Yukiko was excited, she has a little surprise for the twins, they were in the living room they only arrived home a few seconds ago and she couldn't wait any longer

"Shin-chan, Shira-chan ! I have a surprise for you!"

"what is it kasan ?"Shira and Shinichi asked at the same time while a smiling Yusaku was standing his back against the wall giving Yukiko a knowing look.

"I'm pregnant!"

there was silence for a minute and then

"YOU"RE WHAT?!"

* * *

 **please Review**


	4. He's my WHAT?

**hello guys**

 **I'd like to give a special thanks to Saichin4249 and I hope you like this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

The twins shouted together at once, they were shocked.

"I'm pregnant !so what do you want? A boy or a girl?" Yukiko asked smiling brightly.

"A WHAT?!" they once again shouted still in shock.

looking at their faces she hesitated slightly. "that's ok with you two right?" she said her voice full of worry.

"of course it's! right, Shinichi?" Shira said with enthusiasm "yeh, it was just a little bit of shock you know?" said Shinichi still doesn't believe he's going to be a brother again, then he smiled WOW! I'm going to be A big brother! , Shinichi always has been annoyed that he is younger than Shira even though it's only by two minutes

"so for how long have you been pregnant?" Shinichi asked brushing his fingers under his left ear again.

"almost a month now" said Yukiko.

"aw! we aren't going to find out if it's a boy or a girl until three months later?"Shira whine.

" why? what do you want?" Yusaku asked.

"I want A sister of course!" said Shira

"another girl? NO WAY! You have Ran and Sonoko already!, I want a brother!" said Shinichi.

Yusaku smiled at that, he and Yukiko always worry about him, he unlike Shira finds it hard to make, friends his only friends were Ran-Kun and Sonoko-kun

But Shinichi doesn't have a boy friend because of his personality, although Shira is shy in front of strangers but her bubbly personality made it easier for her to make a lot of friends, she's kind and always consider people's feeling before she talks.

While Shinichi on the other hand is bold, honest, and famous in school for being A good player in soccer ball and quite intelligent for his age and that's why he doesn't know how to communicate with his classmates and he always says his opinion without considering people's feeling, and because of that the kids in his school think he is arrogant, what made it worse that Shinichi doesn't care about people's opinion about him that much.

Yusaku and Yukiko once heard Shira scolding Shinichi for being rude to one of their classmates,It turns out their teacher gave them mathematical question to solve and their classmate made it wrong, so Shinichi told him that his answer is wrong and explain it to him in his own way and of course, their classmate misunderstand him and thought Shinichi is being his rude and arrogant self.

That made Yukiko worry even more, but she always thanks the god for having Shira and Ran beside Shinichi, they are the only two of his age who truly understand him,

They say Twins are closer to each other than anybody else and it's true, Shinichi and Shira care about each other, although Shinichi is younger than Shira by two minutes he acts like a big brother would act, he takes care and feels protective of her and vice versa.

After talking a little bit they realize it's getting late, the four of them got up to bed, Shinichi brushes his fingers under his ear again, he was getting irritated the skin under his ear has been prickling all day! Maybe he will see it when he wakes up in the morning?

 _The next morning_

Shinichi woke up and went to the bathroom after he finished taking shower and brushing his teeth he remembered his irritated skin, it stops itching while he was asleep but he decides to look at it.

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection, he moved his head a little bit to see the skin under his ear then he yelped!

 _'The name is Kuroba Kaito '_ was what he saw written in his skin

"TOUSAN!" Shinichi shouted.

Thankfully, Shinichi's room was open and Yusaku and Yukiko was able to hear him, they entered Shinichi's room along with Shira whose room across from his, they saw Shinichi standing in the bathroom staring wide-eyed at his reflection.

"what is it Shin-chan? Is everything alright?" Yukiko asked worried but it seems Shinichi didn't hear her, Yusaku was surprised his son is always calm and almost nothing fazes him, he put his hands on Shinichi's shoulder "son? What's wrong?"

Shinichi turned to face his father "why his name is written on my skin?!" Shinichi said pointing at his left ear " Please tell me he is not m-my...ah..my soulmate"

Yusaku bent a little bit to see then he burst out laughing!

"why are you laughing?! This is not funny!" said Shinichi in anger, "Shinichi, Kaito-Kun is not your soulmate." said Yusaku still laughing.

"what?"Shinichi asked dumbfounded.

"Yu-chan why don't you explain the difference to them while I am making breakfast?" Yukkiko asked she was laughing as well, Shinichi scowled at them, Yusaku went downstairs to the living room with the twins, the moment they set down on the couch Shira asked...

"Tousan? What is going on?"

Yusaku smiled at her, "don't worry Shira everything is fine ..more than fine actually, your brother Shinichi has found his soul brother"

"what?" Shira asked flabbergasted

"what does it mean Tousan?" Shinichi asked.

"it means not only Kaito-Kun is your cousin but your brother, your best friend and protector. and you are the same to him," said Yusaku, then he notice Shira, her face fell at his words .he sigh taking a mental note to talk to his daughter later.

He couldn't believe it that lunatic boy is his brother?! Shinichi thought, "those words, "said Yusaku indicating to Shinichi's ear, "are the first Kaito-Kun said to you correct?" Shinichi nodded at him, " you and Shira will find your soulmate the same way if you have one but when you reach the age of twelve instead of ten"

There was silence after that.

"T-Tousan ? does everybody has soulmate and soul brother/sister?"Shira asked nervously, Yusaku sighed again already has an idea why his daughter asking that question."No, not everybody, "said Yusaku softly.

Shinichi then understood that his sister wouldn't have a soul brother or sister and she is upset about it, though he didn't realize that she's upset about something else as well."for example, I have a soulmate who is your mother but I don't have a soul brother or sister but your mother has a soul sister your aunt Chikage-san"

"look at the bright side Shira, you are not the one who has to put up with that lunatic, besides kaasan is pregnant and we are going to have a little sister or brother soon, "Shinichi said trying to cheer her up, Shira gave him a little smile and he gave her a grin in return.

"guys breakfast is ready!" Yukiko called.

 _Six months later..._

Yukiko is seven months pregnant but looks like she's in her fourth month, Yusaku and Yukiko talked to Shirayuki for being upset and it turns out she was afraid of losing her brother that he won't care about her now that he has a soul brother, but she calmed down soon enough when she saw Shinichi and her are still close like always, she wasn't upset that much for not having a soul sister or a brother because aside from her brother she have Ran and Sonoko as well.

Shinichi and Kaito met a few times after Shinichi's birthday and let's just say Kaito drives him crazy most of the time, though Kaito tried to prank Shinichi a few times and failed a lot.

Shinichi, Shirayuki and Ran were walking back from school. "so Shinichi and Shira, What would be the name of the baby? Have you agreed on a name yet?"

"no not yet." said Shira "though that mystery geek wants to name our brother 'Watson' " said Shira glaring at Shinichi."hay! What's wrong with that name?!" Shinichi they rolled their eyes at him. suddenly Shinichi felt a shiver went down his spin, he stopped in his tracks and looked around him, he felt like someone watching them.

"Shinichi what's wrong?" Ran asked him he shook his head "ah...nothing, come let's go home"

While they were walking Shinichi saw a foreign black car passed by, he frowned, he saw that car before, it was parking in front of the school gate,, in fact, he has been seeing that car for a few times through all week, _Weird,_ Shinichi thought shaking his head, _maybe it belongs to that new boy's parents? Coming to take him from school? Who knows_ , shrugged Shinichi.

"Are we going to the magic show next week?"Shira asked, " I didn't know you're going to Toichi-san's show!"Ran said.

"I don't think we are going, Kaasan is getting tired every day because of her pregnancy. "said Shinichi there was silence after that, after getting Ran to her apartment the twins left to their home

 **Miles away from them**

There is A woman sitting in front of her bedroom window, her long blond hair was wet and there was a towel wrapped around her body, she was talking on the phone.

" _he's getting suspicious Vermouth"_

"I know boss, I'm taking care of it already"

" _you better Vermouth or there will be consequences"_

"ok boss"

" _I have another mission"_

"another mission?" said Vermouth surprised.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	5. SHIRAYUKI!

**Hello, I'm sorry I'm late but it was hard writing this chapter**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank andreapirlono1fan for her advice and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Warning: child violence**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own detective conan or magic kaito**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _A few days later_

"I'm home!" shouted Yukiko closing the door behind her but no one heard her."where are these guys?" she asked herself.

Then she heard music coming from the library, she chuckled, "these two" she said shaking her head fondly, Yukiko entered the library and stood at the door. she looked at her left side and saw Shinichi playing the violin while Shirayuki playing on the piano, the kids were too concentrate in the music to notice the arrival of their mother.

Yukiko looked around the library searching for Hakase, she saw him sitting in the corner of the library holding something in his hands probably some invention of his

"there you are Hakase!" Yukiko said

"Eek!" Hakase gave a yelp of surprise then...

BOOM!

"HAKASE!" the twins shouted. they stopped playing and came running to him

"Hakase, are you alright,?" Yukiko said with concern, he was covered in soot.

"yah, I'm fine, I was just surprised and pressed the button by mistake." Hakase said chuckling.

"Is it another invention of yours?" Shinichi asked dryly.

"yes," said Hakase.

Shinichi sigh not bothering to ask what is the invention this time, "how was the appointment kaasan? what did the doctor say?." Shira asked.

" it was as usual and the doctor said the baby is good and healthy." Yukiko said. She sighs then said, "I just want these two months to come quickly, I won't be surprised if your brother loves soccer ball when he grows up, with all that kicking."

"Yukiko-san, Where is Yusaku-kun?" Hakase asked just noticing that Yusaku is absent. "after the appointment, one of his friends called him and Yusaku went to meet him." Said Yukiko

" I will go to home then" said Hakase standing up from his seat.

"Thank you, Hakase for taking care of them." said Yukiko

"it was my pleasure Yukiko-san. well, I'm off then, I'm going to take a shower to get all the soot off. If you need anything, any of you call me. alright?" said Agasa.

"Bye, Hakase!"

"Bye, Hakase!"

Said the twins

"Bye, kids"

After Hakase left, Yukiko turn to face the twins " so, did you finish all your homework?" she asked the twins."Shinichi finished his homework but I did not."

"and why is that?" said Yukiko sternly putting her hands on her hips.

" because we are practicing to improve our piano and violin skills, more like to improve _Shinichi's_ skills." said Shira giggling."I play the violin perfectly fine, thank you very much!" said Shinichi in annoyance, Yukiko looked at Shinichi raising her left eyebrow.

" what is this all about?"

Shinichi was uncomfortable he turned his head away from his mother blushing." Our music teacher hates my guts." said Shinichi irritated.

"because you are tone-deaf." Said Shira giggling again.

He glared at her " that's not my fault!" grumbled Shinichi, Yukiko laughed at the twins antics. She looked at the clock

"It's lunchtime already? Well, I'm going to change then make launch. Hopefully, your father arrives by then"

Shira noticed Hakase's phone on the coffee table."kaasan? Hakase forgot his phone." Said Shira.

"let me give it back to him and you young lady finish your homework before dinner." said Yukiko in stern voice then she stood up to go to Hakase's house but she stopped in her tracks at the door of the library, she turned around and looked at her son.

"oh! and Shin-chan, Ran-chan called me today, she wants to talk to you".then Yukiko gave her phone to Shinichi "here, call her from my phone."

Then she left.

The twins went to the living room, Shira took a sit then begin her homework. While Shinichi was standing in front of the window, he saw his mother walking towards Hakase's house, he called Ran

"Hello, Ra_"

"KUDO SHINICHI!"

Shinichi yelped in surprise, he put the phone away from his ear.

" WHY AREN'T YOU COMING WITH US TO THE CAMPING TRIP, YOU BAKA!" Ran shouted in the phone.

"calm down! do you want me to go deaf? Besides, have you forgotten already? I need to practice, I have a match the next Monday at the school remember?"

Ran groan "Hmph!"

"that otaku!"

"is that sonoko? What is she doing there with you?" asked Shinichi absentminded, he was looking at the window, he saw the same black car he has been seeing for the past two weeks and a half, it was parking in front of the house right across the street.

" we are going shopping toni_"

He saw the car's door open and two men stepped out of it, it was the first time Shinichi saw those men, the two of them are wearing black glasses, black fedora and their clothes are all black as well. when Shinichi focused on the taller guy he felt fear struck in his heart, the tall man looks scary.

"Shinichi, are you there? Shini_"

He cut her off " Ran, do you know Tatsumi Shunzou?"

"what? " asked Ran annoyed at him, " the new boy in our school." asked Shinichi again.

"what about him?" she asked, something in Shinichi's voice stopped Ran from cursing him for being so rude.

" Does he go back from school on foot?" said Shinichi, he has seen that car only after school.

"ummm, I think so, I saw him walking back from school with a couple of our classmates before, why? Did something happen?" she asked frowning slightly.

He didn't answer her immediately he was deep in thoughts, something is wrong, he thought, he can feel it, he thought that the car belong to one of Tatsumi's parents he's new here after all and Shinichi hasn't seen that kind of car before, but... come to think of it, he saw the car yesterday after the final bell rang and Tatsumi wasn't there! he left after the first period because he was sick! And he saw the car when they were on their way home a few days back that means...

"Ran call Megure-keibu and Tousan right now!" he said urgently.

That got Ran and Shira's attention.

Shira stood up and went to him, she put her right hand on his shoulder.

"why? What's going on?" asked Ran.

"Shinichi, is everything, okay?" asked Shira. Shinichi felt that he should tell someone about the car and those men before anything happens because _something_ is going to happen, he could feel it.

"there are two men in black standing across our street, their black fedora and black glasses are hiding their faces. one of them is tall and thin and the second one has a muscular body and shorter than the first, I have been seeing their car for a while, I don't know the number of the car but it's a foreign black car, I think it's Porsche but..." he hesitated. "I think they are stalking us."

They were silent for a second then "okay, I'm calling, everything is going to be alright Shinichi," said Ran trying to calm him or perhaps herself.

"they are coming toward the house! We are alone here, please Hurry Ran!" Shinichi said then he closed the phone.

* * *

"Ran what's going on?" asked Sonoko in concern

"someone is stalking Shinichi's house!" said Ran in fear holding the phone.

"WHAT?!" gasped Sonoko, "hang on, what are you doing?"

"calling Megure-keibu." Said Ran

"Hello, Mouri-Kun" answered Megure.

"Keibu, it's me Ran."

"Ran-Kun?" Megure was surprised to hear Ran's voice instead of Mouri's, she has never called him before.

"what happened? Is Mouri-kun alright?" Megure asked in concern.

"Otosan is fine, it's Shinichi I was talking to him when he noticed some men stalking their house." Ran said in rush, that got Megure's attention.

"men? Is Yusaku-kun or Yukiko-san with the kids?"

"no, Shinichi said they are alone and he told me to call you and his father."

"Did he say what do they look like?" asked Megure, he is getting restless. He knows the Kudo's and Mouri's families very well, he knows neither Shinichi nor Ran would joke about something like that.

" all he said is that they are two men in black, wearing black glasses and black fedora, one of them is tall and thin while the other is shorter than the first, he has been seeing that car for a while, it's a black car, Shinichi thinks it's A Porsche."

"have you called Yusaku-kun, yet?" asked Megure, he was already on his feet parking orders at his men.

"no, not yet"

"alright, Thank you, Ran-kun, I'm in my way and I'm going to call Yusaku-kun."

After Ran finished the call, she went out of her room and ran towards her father's room.

" wait! Ran, where are you going?!" asked Sonoko.

"I'm going to make Otosan takes me to Shinichi's home," said Ran, She didn't find her father in his room.

"he must be downstairs in his office." Said Ran.

"wait Ran! I'm coming with you!" called Sonoko running after her.

"Hello, Yusaku-kun"

"ah..hello, megure," said Yusaku, he was sitting with his friend in Café Columbo,

" I want you to meet me at Beika street near your house, immediately!" said Megure urgently.

Yusaku got a bad feeling in his gut. "what's all this about Megure?" asked Yusaku in worry, then Megure told him everything.

"I'm on my way!"

"Yusaku, what's wrong?" asked his friend.

"it's the kids..."

* * *

After Shinichi finished the call with Ran, He turned around to face his sister, she is shaking in fear, Shinichi put his hands on his sister's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." said Shinichi to his sister.

She nodded at him.

suddenly Shinichi remembered something.

 _Kasan! She's still in Hakase's house! She will come any moment, he needs to warn her!_ He cursed inward.

"come, we need to hide quickly." Said Shinichi taking Shira's hand.

They turn towards the stairs but they heard the men coming towards the door, Shinichi turned to his sister.

"go upstairs, hide in Kaasan's walk-in closet, it will be easy for them if you hide in your room or mine and no matter what you hear don't get out until I get you myself, am I clear?."

Shirra nodded

"but what about you Shinichi?"

" I'm going to hide somewhere else and warn Kaasan before she comes here, now, GO!"

"bu_"

"SHIRA RUN NOW!"

Shinichi watched his sister go upstairs before he went to the library. There is a room in the library, Yusaku built it a few years ago, he always hides in it when he wants some peace and quiet while writing his novels.

The room is behind one of the bookcases in the corner of the library, the moment Shinichi entered the library, he heard the two men entered the house. He quickly slipped into the hidden room. the room holds a desk, a computer, a small bookshelf and a comfortable couch with two chairs.

Shinichi stood behind the bookcase, so he could be able to hear those men if they entered the library, thankfully he still has his mother phone, he quickly sent a message to Hakase.

 _Don't let Kaasan leave your house._

 _Intruders._

He couldn't call hakase, he was afraid that if he talked those men will hear him.

 _Look at the phone, look at the phone, look at the phone._ He chanted in his head, out of a sudden, Shinichi heard footsteps entered the library, he froze in his place and holds his breath.

" **where are those brats?"**

Shinichi felt a chill went down his spine after he heard that man's voice, he felt relieved though at least they didn't find Shira.

"Aniki?"

Shinichi heard the other man's voice

" why that woman didn't take care of the brats instead of us? Where is she anyway?" asked the second man to the first

" **she went to the show to take care of someone else."**

"who?"

" **The Magician."** was all the man said

 _Magician?_ , Shinichi wondered, _the only Magician he knows is__

Shinichi paled and his eyes widened in horror, _no it couldn't be, could it? God no, not his uncle. But again Toichi has a magic show that will start in a few minutes, and how many magic shows that will begin today?_

Shinichi holds the phone for the second time, he sent a message to Toichi and to his father at the same time. He hopes his uncle and his father see the message before anything happens. Shinichi then return his concentration to the two men.

"Did you hear that, Aniki?"

" **yes, it seems someone aside from us entered the house, perhaps, it's the brat's mother. "**

Shinichi felt fear struck in his heart for the second time and he got paler, if that was possible, _THEY DIDN'T SEE THE MESSAGE?! HOW THE HELL CAN I WARN KAASAN, NOW?!._ he was panicking.

Then he heard the men's footsteps getting away from the library. Shinichi rushed to his father's desk, searching the drawers, he found one of the drawers locked. He ran to the bookshelf, there weren't many books on the shelf so he was able to find the key inside one of the books rather quickly. He put the key in the keyhole and...

 _Click_

He found what he was searching for

A gun

His father's gun, even though Yusaku never used it but he kept it for protection, hell!, Shinichi doesn't even know why he was searching for it in the first place, although Shinichi saw Megure-keibu and his men using their guns in one of the cases his father took him to, he still isn't sure how to use it, isn't sure if he _wants_ to use it. But that problem was solved for him.

When he heard his mother's shriek of pain.

* * *

 _Ding dong_

 _Ding dong_

 _Ding dong_

Yukiko was standing in front of Hakase's house and frowning slightly, Hakase wasn't answering the door.

 _Ding dong_

 _Ding dong_

"coming!"

She signed in relief, she can't stand too long on her feet she was getting more tired by the minute.

"Yukiko-san? Ah ...come on in." said Hakase, he was surprised when he saw Yukiko at the door, "do you need something Yukiko-san?"

"no, Hakase actually you forgot your phone." said Yukiko giving him his phone.

"Thanks, Yukiko-san."

"don't forget to come to dinner tonight, Toichi, Cheikage and Kai-chan are coming as well after the show."

"okay, I will come. Thank you for the invitation, Yukiko-san."

turn around to leave then remembered something and turned back again,"by the way Hakase? What was that thing you were holding before it blows up?

"ah... it's my ham and eggs machine, I was trying to fix it" said Hakase sweatdropped.

"Well, I must leave now, see you soon Hakase!" said Yukiko shaking her head at him.

"see you soon Yukiko-san."

Then she left, Hakase put his phone on the coffee table and went to the bathroom to take a shower, he didn't see his phone flashes with a new message.

Yukiko walked slowly she feels tired and her feet are killing her. She just wants to eat lunch then take a nap before making dinner. She entered the gate and reaches the door then she noticed that the door is already open, she frowned.

 _That's weird_ , she thought _. I swear I closed that door before I went to Hakase's house._

When she entered the hall and takes off her shoes, she noticed the house is too quiet, no chattering, no music, no nothing. Something is off about this. She walked toward the living room searching for the twins, she found it empty, she searched the dining room and the library but it seems no one is there as well.

"kids, where are you?" called Yukiko.

no one answered.

 _Perhaps, they are in their rooms_? Yukiko asked herself,

she climbed the stairs then stopped suddenly on her halfway on the staircase. She heard a sound coming from behind her. In a second, someone yanked her hair painfully then throw her off the stairs. Yukiko screamed in pain when she banged her head on one of the steps of the stairs and when she fell banging her head on the ground, she clutches her stomach in pain, the last thing she remembers feeling blood dripping from her forehead and between her thighs then she fell unconscious.

When Shinichi heard his mother screaming, he took his father's gun and run out of the library. He didn't realize that it is only the tall man who is standing on the staircase, the other man is nowhere to be seen. The tall man put a silencer on his gun then went down the stairs towards the unconscious form of Yukiko.

Shinichi noticed that the man tucked his long hair under his black coat though he couldn't make out the color of his hair, before Shinichi could even think to raise the gun against the tall man, the other man came behind him and hit him with the rear of his gun. Shinichi gasped and fell to the ground clutching his head in pain, the man yanked Shinichi from the back of his shirt and raised him to his eye level. Without thinking Shinichi hit the man on his face with the back of the gun, the man dropped him in surprise, in a split second Shinichi ran, he only took few steps before.

 _BANG!_

Shinichi fell to the ground gasping. He felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, it was the tall man who shot him. he put his foot on Shinichi's hand that 's still holding the gun and crushed it.

 _CRACK!_

Shinichi shouted in pain, his hand were broken.

" **finally gracing us with your presence."** said the tall man in dangerous voice then in a split second he kicks Shinichi twice in his stomach.

 _CRACK!_

Shinichi gasped again, some of his ribs were broken, then he clutched Shinichi's neck and yanked him upwards to face him..

" **you, go search the library again."** Said the tall man to the other one.

"Alright, Aniki."

 _A few minutes later._

"Aniki, there 's a room behind that bookshelf."

" **search it"**

" no one in here, Aniki!"

The tall man looked at Shinichi then he noticed there's a phone between books on the bookshelf behind Shinichi, it was recording, he grabbed the phone and smashed it under his foot then bent down and took the broken pieces and put it in his own pocket, out of a sudden, the man banged the back of Shinichi's head against one of the bookshelves.

Shinichi yelped in pain, he felt blood trickling from the back of his head, he is already bleeding heavily from his shoulder, he began feeling dizzy from the blood loss and he is trying to fight it.

" **don't try playing detective with me boy!"** the man sneer at Shinichi.

" **search for the other brat upstairs and makes sure to search everywhere, this house is big and make it fast."**

Shinichi paled at the man's words.

" **not so brave now, are you?"** taunted the tall man giving Shinichi an evil grin.

* * *

Shira is scared out of her mind, she is hiding behind her mother's coats, she doesn't know for how long she has been sitting in that closet, it feels like hours but she's sure it has been only ten or fifteen minutes. _What if something happened to Shinichi? Or to Kaasan?, Shira thought, What am I going to do then?_ she thought to herself.

She shook her head, _NO, don't think like that, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY!_

She kept chanting in her head, trying to calm down, she almost didn't hear the footsteps that entered her parent's room, She froze and holds her breath and didn't dare to move. Shira heard a lot of noise happening in the room like someone searching it.

 _Definitely not my brother or kaasan_ , she thought.

"damn! That house is huge." Said a man in an angry voice.

Shira tenses slightly when she heard the angry voice, the man entered the closet and by the sound of it, he is making a lot of noise, Shira holds her knees to her chest with her arms and closed her eyes, her whole body is shaking in fright.

 _Please don't let him find me, please don't let him find me, please! Please!_

 _Please! Please! plea__

"found you!"

She screamed.

* * *

When Shinichi saw the other man holding his sister from the scurf of her neck and she is struggling to get away from him, his heart almost stopped beating.

She screamed "SHINICHI HELP!"

 _God no! this is not happening! No, Not Sherayuki!_

He tried to move but the man was squeezing his neck painfully.

" **let's make it fast."** said the tall man.

Shinichi couldn't move that whoever that was has a strong grip on him and pointing his gun at Shinichi's head.

"SHINICHI!" Shirayuki screamed again in terror.

"Quit!"

"NO, LET GO OF HER!" Shinichi shouted.

He felt the pressure of the gun on his forehead.

"SHIRA!"

"LET GO!" he shouted again.

"SHINICHI!"

A gunshot was heard.

Yukiko heard the screams of her daughter before she opened her eyes, she couldn't see clearly, everything was blurry but she fought her dizziness, Yukiko couldn't move to save her children, everything hurt. she found herself laying on the ground in front of the staircase.

Yukiko looked around her searching for something that could save them. Suddenly She saw a gun, it was on the ground near the door of the library. She crawled towards it, gasping in pain. Leaving a trail of her blood behind her, When she holds the gun in her hands, She heard her son shouting at someone.

Yukiko was losing conscious again, she knows that she can't shot at whoever they are , so she did the best thing she could do, she fired at one of the windows, when the neighbors hear the gunshot and the glass breaking, they will come, though she didn't know that She was not the only one who fired then everything went black.

.

.

 _THUMP_

The two men dropped the twins on the ground, it made Shinichi's injuries worse, he bruised his ribs because of the fall but he doesn't feel it.

In fact, he doesn't feel anything at all. He sits still on the floor where the man dropped him, his eyes are wide open in shock and looking with disbelieve at his sister's unmoving form, whose lifeless eyes were looking towards him unseeing, Shinichi still couldn't wrap his mind about what happens, at first, he felt the pressure of the gun on his forehead disappear, he was looking at Shira in horror, she was screaming in terror, next thing he knows Shira lay on the ground and she was quit. too quiet for his liking.

The men after they heard another gunshot and found Yukiko laying near the library, they left immediately.

Shinichi begin to crawl toward his sister not caring by doing it, it will make his injuries worse, he continued to crawl until he reached her, there was a pool of blood under Shira's head she has been shot on her forehead between her eyes, he stretched his trembling uninjured hand towards her and hold her blooded hand. He didn't realize that he was shaking still in shock, Shinichi wasn't aware that the men had left.

"Shi-Shirayuki?"

"Shira, get up!" he called her again while shaking her arm trying to wake her up, "Shirayuki!" Shinichi shouted her name in desperation this time. he tried to do CPR knowing it won't work like this, but his injured ribs prevent him from moving any further and he was shaking badly.

he doesn't know how long has he been sitting like that, it might be only a few minutes but it felt longer than that, Shinichi didn't feel the arms that were holding him at first but he felt it when the hands begin pulling him away from his sister.

"NO!" He tighten his hold on Shira's hand refusing to let her go, he recognize his father voice at once but didn't register what he was saying.

"NO! LET GO! She needs help!" .

What was he doing?! Why was he sitting still like this?! He have to move, He needs to get Shirayuki to the hospital! He have to save his sister!

he didn't hear the voice that was talking to him urgently and his body was shaking badly and he was finding it hard to breathe, suddenly his eyes begin to blur then he passed out.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	6. Paranoia

**Hello guys**

 **I hope you like this chapter and seriously guys, please review, so I can know your opinion about the story and if you want me to continue writing or not.**

 **If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me and I will correct them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own detective conan or magic kaito.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _Paranoia_

That's what he has been feeling all day, he had that feeling after he got his wife to their house and then left to go to the Café to meet his friend who came from America so he thought something would happen, he sometimes gets that feeling before something bad happens like a murder, for example, but of course it does not happen all the time because nobody can predict the future or know what the future holds for them.

Although his experience in investigating the mysteries and solving the murder cases he has gained as a detective over the last 20 years has made him more intelligent and understanding of the criminal mind and sometimes expect their actions and always two steps ahead of them, hell, he sometimes feels the existence of the criminal if he or she is still at the crime scene, but he never ever expected What will happen, if he leaves his family at home after seeing that black Porsche and now he is hoping to go back in time because the thought that something happened or will happen to his family made him in pain.

People always saw Yusaku as calm and laid back person and never saw him fazed by anything. when he saw that the caller was Meguri-keibu, he felt paranoid _again_ , and when his son sent him that message he felt fear.

Yusaku was driving the car madly fast with one hand while the other hand was holding on to the phone trying to contact Toichi and he did not answer his phone.

"Toichi! pick up the phone!" Yusaku said under his breath, ha gasped suddenly, he had heard a gunfire sound.

"Yusaku, do you suspect someone that wants to hurt your family?" asked his friend who insist to go with him.

"No, I don't, not that I know of, anyway" answered Yusaku, then he saw the black Porsche coming from the opposite direction. He gazed at the rearview mirror to look at Meguri, who was driving behind him, Megure looked at him through the mirror then nodded.

 _We will take care of it_

He is feeling irritated now. He is trying to call Agatha this time and he is not answering his phone as well, he's only a street away from his house though.

* * *

While Agatha was taking a shower, he heard the sound of gunfire and glass shattering, he froze in his place for a second.

 _That sound, where did it come from?_ He thought.

In less than a second Agatha came out of the shower and dressed quickly and almost slipping twice on the wet floor, when he was in the middle of doing so. He heard the sound of his phone ringing, he finished wearing his clothes quickly and rushed out to see where this voice came from banging his toe on the door frame on his way, he didn't give a second thought to the ringing phone, but suddenly he stopped in his tracks, something told him that he must answer the phone first before doing anything else.

When he looked at his phone, he saw that the call is from Yusaku

"Yusaku-kun!"

"Hakase! Where are you?" asked Yusaku urgently.

"in my house, why?" said Hakase in a surprised voice, he doesn't think he heard Yusaku-kun that nervous before, then he remembered what he heard a few minutes ago.

"Listen, Yusaku, I've heard a gunfire a few minutes ago and I do not know where it came from." said Hakase in a hurry.

"I heard it too, I will meet you at my house." said Yusaku then he hangs up.

Agatha then noticed the message.

 _Don't let Kaasan leave your house._

 _Intruders_

 _Shinichi_

He froze in his place for a second time today, he looked at the phone in horror then he rushed out of his house.

* * *

Kogoro is not a happy man right now, he was planning to have couple of drinks then relax and take a nap, but no, he found out that his wife was coming to take his daughter and her friend to shopping and so he decided to sleep in his office or more like _hiding_ in his office, he wasn't in the mood to see his annoying wife.

But it seems fate is not on his side today, his daughter dragged him out of his office because of that Kudo brat. Apparently, the brat said that some men are stalking their house, but frankly. the boy plays detective way too much these days and Kogoro would not be surprised if all this is some of his imagination.

Unfortunately, his daughter wasn't convinced by his logic and insist to go to the Kudo immediately. And here he is sitting in a cab in the passenger seat and crossing his arms over his chest and grumbling under his breath in annoyance while Ran glaring at him from behind.

 _BANGE_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" shouted the driver in surprise and losing control over the car for a few seconds, Kogoro didn't answer.

He knows that sound, hell, he has spent half his life hearing that sound!

It was a gunfire.

Kogoro argue the driver to go faster.

* * *

Agatha saw Yusaku coming out of the car with a foreign man. There was a police car behind them.

"Yusaku-kun! Shinichi_"

"I know." Said Yusaku cutting him off then he hurried toward his house, his friend and Agatha were right behind him

Yusaku noticed the gate and the front door were wide open, _no doubt they were in a hurry to get out before we got here_ , Yusaku thought. When Yusaku entered the house, he saw a trail of blood beside the staircase, he followed it until he saw...

"Yukiko!" shouted Yusaku rushing toward her, she was laying in a pool of her own blood, he noticed that she was bleeding heavily from her head and breathing hard.

"Hakase, call the ambulance immediately!"

While Yusaku is still checking Yukiko for any other injuries, Kogoro, Ran and Sonoko came, Ran and Sonoko gasped when they saw Yukiko's unconscious form, "what the hell happened here?" said Kogoro in shock.

Yusaku didn't answer him, he was looking for his childr_.

Ran and Sonoko screamed putting their hands on their mouths, Yusaku quickly turned his head to look at them, they were standing in front of the library door staring in horror at what was inside.

Yusaku felt dread for the second time today, He has the feeling that if he looks inside the library he will not forget what he will see. they ran toward the library, When the four adults looked inside, they stopped on their track.

There, lying on the library floor were Shinichi and Shira swimming in their own blood, Shira's lifeless eyes were staring ahead, fear was writing all over her face, while Shinichi was staring at her in disbelieve and horror clutching her hand in his, he was bleeding from his head and his right-hand looks odd and his clothes are full of blood stains, he was gasping and breathing too fast and his body was shaking badly.

"No!" gasped Hakase shaking his head in disbelieve looking at Shira's body.

When Yusaku saw his children like this, all the colors drained from his face and went into shock, Yusaku saw blood and corpses plenty of times before and he wasn't bothered by it anymore, but what made him shocked is the fact that this time it's the blood of his children and the corpse of his daughter.

His family needs him and there is no time to lose control of his feelings, Yusaku pulled himself together quickly with difficulty. If Yusaku wasn't a detective, he would not have controlled himself so quickly. Yusaku walked slowly toward his son and knelt down in front of him putting his arms around his son.

"Shinichi, it's ok just breath." Said Yusaku softly, His son didn't hear him, It was clear that Shinichi was out of it, he began to pull his son away from his daughter.

"NO!" Shinichi shouted suddenly.

Yusaku tried to loosen his grip on his sister again.

"NO!LET GO! She needs help!" Shinichi shouted again.

"you can't help her, son, it's too late!" Yusaku didn't want his son to fight his gripe he will hurt himself more, Kogoro knelt down beside Shira's body looking at her in sadness then closed her eyes.

Shinichi was trembling and gasping more than ever still staring at his sister and shaking his head in denial.

"Shinichi! Look at me!" said Yusaku in urgent voice still holding him, he doesn't want his son to look at the body of his sister any longer. before he knows it, his son passed out in his arms.

Police officers and ambulance personnel were in the house by this point, and neighbors were surrounding the mansion wondering what is happening, while Megure and his men were still chasing the black car.

One of the police officers called Megure and told him what had happened in the house.

"tell me, what is the news?!" ordered Megure on the phone before the officer could say anything.

 _"Sir, Kudo Shirayuki is dead."_ Said the officer.

"WHAT?!" shouted Megure.

 _"she has been shot straight in the forehead, and Kudo-san and Kudo Shinichi are in critical condition, we will bring them to the Haido Central Hospital, sir." continued the officer._

"Make sure there are enough officers escorting Yusaku and his family to the hospital to keep them safe" barked Megure on the phone before he hangs up.

Megure-keibu and his men have been chasing the black car at high speed through narrow alleyways and across sidewalks, it has been over an hour already and it doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon. They were chasing the car near Shiba Park and Tokyo Tower, people were running pulling their kids out of the way, On top of that, while they were chasing the black car they lost it for awhile because of the traffics.

"what do you mean you lost them?!" barked Megure on the phone in anger, talking to one of his men.

" _there are traffics everywhere, sir because the football game is tonight and it's the weekend, sir, so a lot of people are in the streets."_ Megure cursed under his breath.

" I want cars to be in all of the back roads in this area and in the main streets as well, they are probably heading toward the Rainbow bridge before we lost them, so they could not have gone that far yet."

" _Main streets? But sir! There are many people and cars in the streets! Surely they wouldn't_"_

"FOR GOD SAKE! THEY KILLED A LITTLE GIRL AND INJURED HER FAMILY!. USE YOUR BRAIN MAN! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IT WILL MATTER TO THEM IF THEY KILLED OTHER CIVILIANS?! THEY ALMOST HIT A DOZEN OF PEOPLE, ALREADY" bellowed Megure in the phone, "DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!"

" _yes, sir!"_

Megure was sitting in a Red Mazda RX-7, which was driven by Miwako Sato, she's a new member of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. And she's known for her driving skills.

"S _ir, we found them, they are heading toward the bridge like you have expected it, sir. "_ said on the radio.

"Sato-kun!-" Megure begin to say.

"already on it, Megure-keibu." Said Sato taking a U-turn and heading toward the rainbow bridge.

The black Porsche was going madly fast, pedestrians were shouting and jumping out of the way to avoid being run over by it, it did not take much time for police to chase the black Porsche on the bridge, it was hard chasing the car on it, The bridge is full of passing cars, the police tried to surround the Porsche, but the men in black weaves in and out of traffic easily, which made it harder for the police to surround them.

Out of sudden, the men in black didn't see the blue car and rammed into it , that caused the blue car to crash into the truck that was in front of it then flips backwards, the black Porsche tried to avoid crashing into the blue car again, but it bumps against the car behind it and it seems the men in black lost control over the car, because the Porsche whirled dangerously and banged into a few of the passing cars in the progress, then it rammed into the railing which was crushed because of the impact then the Porsche flips upwards and fell over the bridge and into the water.

.

.

.

 _ **Bluebird**_

 _It was written on his skin with a knife, it wasn't cut too deep but it is still painful._

" _Bluebird, where are you?" a sing-song voice said._

"O _h, Are we playing hide and seek? I love this game, don'_ _t you like it too, bluebird?"_

* * *

 _Pain_

That's what he feels right now, he can't breathe without feeling pain in his ribs. He hears a beeping sound that makes his headache worse, he felt something on his left hand and he can't move it, He tried to remember what happened but everything seemed hazy, he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt heavy. he opened his eyes with difficulty then he closed them quickly, everything was bright. He opened them slowly this time and saw that he is in a white room, he immediately knew he was in the hospital, he felt something on his face.

An oxygen mask.

he tried to move and suddenly he felt a shooting pain in his whole looked down gasping in pain and saw his left arm in a sling and his left hand in a splint, he noticed then that his other hand was connected to the iv.

 _Why am I in a hospital? What happened to lead me here? the Last thing I remember was that I was playing the violin before Kaasan came, what happened after that?_

He tried to remember but he couldn't, he had a bad headache that got worse when he tried to remember. He looked to the left and saw a bedside table and a closed window, there was a clock on the table, _05:30 pm_ was written on it.

 _Evening already?_ He thought frowning, Shinichi looked to his right and stared in a shock.

His mother was lying on a bed beside his, she has a bandage on her head and wears an oxygen mask, in a second he ripped off his own mask and the iv from his hand then got out of his bed ignoring his pain, he was feeling dizzy and couldn't walk properly but Shinichi does not care, he has to know what happened to his mother, he walked toward his mother's bed and took the chart that was hanging on the edge of the bed.

 _Bruising ribs, a broken rib, concussion and an early labor?!_ _What the hell happen?! And where are Tousan and Shira?_

Shinichi crept out of the room and stood in the corridor when he heard footsteps coming towards his room, quickly he entered another room and hide in it, as soon as the nurse entered his room, Shinichi went out quickly and entered the elevator to the ground floor, there were a lot of people but no one gives him a second glance, Shinichi enters the lobby and saw the nurse's back was turned towards him, she was talking to someone.

Shinichi walked towards the reception desk, he saw a newspaper on the desk, he took it and looked at the date.

 _6th of December? What the hell?! It's supposed to be the 3th of December, not 6!_

Suddenly something in the paper cut his eyes, pictures of the Kudo family were in the newspaper, it's not the first time his parents appear in the newspaper, they are famous after all but the weird thing is his and his sister's pictures are on it too, so he began to read.

 _burglars broke into our house? When did that happen?_ He begins to read the next line, although dread filled him and he no longer wants to read the newspaper, but he kept reading it.

 _ **Today, the date of the burial of the murdered Shirayuki Kudu was announced and it will be on Saturday, the 9th of November...**_

Then it hit him, he remembered it.

The black car.

The men in black.

His mother's screams.

And..the colored drained from his face and his eyes widen.

Shira's lifeless eyes!

He turns around and runs out of the lobby, he wants to see his sister, make sure she 's okay because she can not be... no, he' s not going to think about that because this can not be happening.

Even though he doesn't want to believe it, but deep down he already knows it's too late, he can't save her, She was shot in the forehead and no one can live after that, but he enters the elevator anyway, this time going to the morgue, not caring that the nurse whose back was turned to him noticed him and was shouting out his name. he did not notice that the newspaper was still in his hand.

" _I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."_

" _but what about you Shinichi?"_

" _I'm going to hide somewhere else and warn Kaasan before she comes here, now, GO!"_

" _bu_"_

" _SHIRA RUN NOW!"_

" _I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."_

" _I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."_

" _I promise."_

" _I promise."_

He was feeling sadness, anger, anguish and worst of all guilt! When the elevator stopped, he got out and entered the morgue, there were many bodies placed in the refrigerator, Shinichi kept searching for his sister's.

Out of sudden arms surrounded him and hold away from the corpses

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Shinichi shouted struggling to get out of the arms of whoever was holding him.

" Shinichi, you can't help Shira, it's too late she's already gone." It was Yusaku who said that.

"NO, SHE'S NOT! SHE CAN'T BE!" Shinichi cried out, "I PROMISED HER!"

He promised his sister that he won't let anything happen to her, he promised Shira and she trusted him and he failed her.

It's all my fault! I am supposed to protect her, I should have tried harder!

It's all my fault!

"it's all my fault!" Shinichi said in agony falling to his knees.

"No, it's not your fault Shinichi!" said Yusaku in a sharp voice but Shinichi didn't hear him, he was staring at the forgotten newspaper.

 **the Kuroba family announced that a memorial is planned in the name of Kuroba Toichi...**

"NO!" gasped Shinichi.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	7. The loss of a loved one

**Hello guys!**

 **If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me and I will correct them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan or magic Kaito.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Yusaku was sitting on the chair beside his son's bed, he was trying to make Shinichi talk. Shinichi was sitting on his hospital bed, his uninjured arm wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees, he was silent and staring ahead but seeing nothing, his eyes were emotionless.

"The car fell off the bridge when the police were chasing it, and the specifications of those men you described were identical, it turned out that they were mere burglars." said Yusaku

"you are lying." said Shinichi in emotionless voice.

he sighed. "No, I'm not Shinichi, When the police took the bodies out of the water they found your mother's jewelry and other documents in their car, The police caught the other two near the building where Toichi's magic show was held."

"you are hiding something from me, why were they after us?" said Shinichi again in his emotionless voice still not looking at his father.

Yusaku sighs tiredly and said "several weeks ago, those men broke into Toichi's house and stole some things. Luckily, there was no one in the house, but your uncle and I arrived there when they were getting out. Toichi called the Police and they caught only one of them and the police kept searching for those men. We obviously underestimate them, and since I was almost always with the police and I was not alone _that_ day. Their second choice was you. They took the chance that you two were at home on your own that day and took their revenge, including stealing from us. "

"You have not underestimated anyone before, be it a murderer or a mere thief." scoffed Shinichi, not looking at his father and not caring about his feelings that he is not the only one who lost two of his family.

He knows that it wasn't his father's fault nor was it Toichi's, it was those bastards fault but he was still so angry.

"the public think that something went wrong in the show that the Magician made a mistake, no one knows that what happened in our house and the _accident_ in the show are connected and the police left it that way, they didn't want to cause panic."

Shinichi wasn't surprise about this, it wasn't exactly a secret but not many people know that his father and Toichi are related and Toichi and his father like it that way, only a handful of people know aside from their families, the Mouris and Meguri Keibu.

Shinichi opened his mouth again then closed, he seems like he wants to ask something but was afraid of the answer, Yusaku understood what his son wanted to ask him and said.

"Your mother is fine and are expected to wake up from her coma any day. Your baby brother on the other hand, since he was born early, he will stay in the hospital for a few weeks."

Shinichi nodded at him relaxing slightly.

"you have broken three ribs and bruised some not to mention the bullet wound in your shoulder and your broken fingers. So you should move as little as possible and take some rest." Shinichi flinched at that, Yusaku sighed heavily, he knows his son won't be able sit still after what happen.

"Ran and Sonoko are outside, do you want to see them?" asked Yusaku, Shinichi winced at that, Ran, Sonoko and Kaito were there and saw everything that happened at the morgue.

"no," said Shinichi shaking his head.

Yusaki sigh and said, "alright, why don't you have some rest and I will go talk to them?". Yusaku helped Shinichi to lie down on his bed then left.

* * *

"Boss isn't too happy with you two, especially you Gin." said Vermouth, the three of them were sitting in a red car.

"you are getting soft Gin or perhaps you're getting old, you were supposed to kill the girl without anyone else sees you."

In a flash, Gin raised his gun toward her and said.

"one more word and I will make sure no one will see _Sharon Vineyard_ again." He growled at her.

"you made a big mess and I have to clean after you." She said sneering and glaring at them.

"I will finish off this blasted family and maybe have a little fun with your bitch of a friend and her little brat."

Thanks to her acting skills Vermouth's face was blank, she wants to kill him. to Gin having fun means torture and pain, unbelievable pain.

She doesn't care that much about the kids, In fact, she has not met them before but she likes Yukiko and care about her and she knows that Yukiko most be in a lot of pain right now because of what happened to her kids.

 _I'm sorry Yukiko._

"No, you won't, it's boss's order, Kudo Yusaku has some friends in the Interpol and the FBI and he's not a detective for nothing, if you do anything to the Kudo family in the next few days, we will be exposed." Said Vermouth.

She smirked at Gin then said, " you really are losing your touch."

* * *

 **9 of December.**

 **Saturday.**

Yukiko woke up from her coma Friday night and she almost had a panic attack when Yusaku told her what happened to their daughter and her mentor, on top of that, ever since she woke up her son hasn't met her eyes he is feeling guilty, Yukiko knows that she should be strong for her husband and her two sons, she knows that Yusaku is feeling devastated, he lost his daughter and his big brother in one day and he is being strong for their sake and Kaito's as well.

But she's feeling guilty for what happened to her kids, she feels that she should have tried harder to save her daughter But what a pregnant woman like her could have done against those armed men?

Hell! her kids won't stand a chance against those men that are twice their size! And her son blames himself for what had happened!

The day she woke up she heard Shinichi crying silently, Shinichi thought that she was sleep, Yukiko hadn't heard Shinichi cry since he was two years old, She had wanted to talk to her eldest son and hold him in her arms and never let go but she knows he won't be comfortable if she has done that.

But it became worse, Shinichi hasn't moved since he saw his sister's body in the coffin this morning, his eyes were unfocused as if he is living in another world. She did not think Shinichi was in full consciousness when they went to the memorial or when they went back to the hospital.

She wishes that when Shinichi sees his younger brother he will get better, both of them haven't seen the newborn baby yet, the doctor said the baby can't get out of the nursery yet and she can't move to see him without difficulty (She had gone to the funeral in a wheelchair) and Shinichi wasn't in a good condition to meet his brother either.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Yusaku renewed the first floor of the house before he brought his wife and kids from the hospital and he set up securities around the house. He also built a nursery next to Shinichi's room for the newborn baby Hiroyuki, it was Shinichi who named his brother.

When Kaito and Chikage came to the hospital again to see Shinichi and Yukiko before the funeral, Yusaku told Chicage everything that happened that day. No one told Kaito the truth about the show he thinks it was an accident as well, aside from his visit to the hospital, it was the last time kaito saw Shinichi at the funeral then he did not see him again.

Both of them weren't in good condition after what happened Of course, Shinichi thought that Kaito blames him for what had happened to his father but Shinichi doesn't hold it against him because he blames himself as well, Shinichi hasn't talked to anyone since then and it became worse when he attend the funeral.

Chikage told Shinichi that Kaito doesn't blame him but he just wants to be alone for awhile, but it was clear that Shinichi didn't believe her, While on the other hand Kaito didn't talk to anybody and isolate himself in his room and didn't talk to his best friend Aoko or even his own mother.

And here they are three weeks after the funeral, Shinichi locked himself in his room in the first two months but after that, he began to go out only to see his baby brother.

 _A Few months later_

Things began to go back to normal again, well as normal as it can be, of course, no one celebrate Christmas that year.

When Shinichi went the first day back to school after Christmas he entered the class and noticed that his classmates were staring at him but one glare from Ran and they went back to their business, they were still stealing glances at him whenever they thought he isn't looking and Shinichi ignored them and walked towards his desk, he looked at the empty desk that was behind his it was _her_ desk. Someone put a vase with a single white rose on it.

His classmates were staring at him again, probably waiting for some reaction but there wasn't any, Shinichi just sits on his chair and didn't talk to anyone.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

Yukiko was standing in the kitchen feeding her younger son, she seems to be in deep thought, Eri called Yukiko yesterday to tell her that there were some words that appeared on Ran's skin, those words appeared on Ran's 12th birthday, which was several days ago.

Ran didn't notice it right away until she took a Shower, it was written on the right side of her waist.

 _Flashback_

" _it's something about cherry blossoms, Ran said that it's Shinichi, do you know anything about it?" Said Eri._

 _Yukiko smiled at this, she was not surprised that Shinichi and Ran are soulmates, even if they don't have a soulmate, these two will end up together in the end. it was obvious in their behavior with each other._

 _Shinichi became immersed in books and studies ever since he returned to school after_ _ **that**_ _Christmas two years ago. Ran was so worried Yukiko hasn't seen her worried about him like that before,_ _Ran did not let him brood in his room any longer, She came home every day and studied with him after that._

" _well I'm not surprised, after Shin-chan's birthday a few months ago he told Yusaku that there are some writings appeared on the inside of his right wrist. It was about cherry blossom as well." Said Yukiko._

 _End of Flashback_

Yukiko smiled at the memory, she has high hopes that the real Shinichi will come back to them again.

* * *

 _A year later_

The Kudo family were eating in their dining room, Yusaku was sitting at the head of the table while Yukiko was sitting beside him and Hiroyuki beside her while Shinichi was sitting across from her.

"so Shin-chan, since you're going to that school trip and won't be here the entire weekend your father and I thought we would go on a weekend trip as well." said Yukiko excitedly.

"sure." Said Shinichi shrugging slightly, he wasn't surprised his parents like to go to trips every chance they got.

"son, who made you agree on going to that trip, I know for a fact you don't want to go." said Yusaku giving his son 'I know something you don't' look. "Ran made me, She said if I didn't go with them she wouldn't go too, and I know for a fact that she has been excited about this trip for weeks"

"by the way Tousan? What's wrong with that old man? Why does he behave with me like that?" said Shinichi in annoyed voice. Yukiko giggled already knowing why, "that crazy man doesn't want me to hang out with Ran anymore!, I don't know what is his problem!" Said Shinichi,

"well you know how Kogoro is, he will never change." said Yukiko chuckling, he nodded then finished his food then went to his room.

"He inherited your brain but still does not know who is his soul mate?, the clue is right in front of him all the time! And still doesn't see it, your son drives me crazy sometimes, Yu-chan." Said Yukiko pouting.

"Kaasan? Is Ran-onēsan Shinichi-oniisan soulmate?" asked Hiroyuki in his baby voice

"see? Even your three years old son knows!" said Yukiko irritated.

"give it some time Yukiko besides they are only thirteen it's still early for them to date."

* * *

HATCHUUU!

"I think someone must be talking about me." said Shinichi rubbing his nose.

They were sitting in the ski lift at the ski resort. "won't be surprised, you made such a big scene in the cafeteria, someone must be making fun of you." Said Ran smugly.

"Idiot. I was just trying to cheer you up since you were frightened by that Yuki-onna talk." Said Shinichi in an irritated voice.

"I-I wasn't frightened! I just thought that Yuki-onna may be real!" Said Ran annoyed at him, " most of Yuki-onna's tales are sad, mysterious and feel real most of the time."

"they are definitely mysterious. In the most famous Yuki-onna's tale, she is called ' **Woman of the snow'** , in English" said Shinichi.

"it's English? But isn't Yuko-onna come from a Japanese tale?"

"it's, an English teacher in Japan named it like that, Have you heard of Yakumo Koizumi, it's his pen name."

" yea, yea, yea I get it, you know everything." said Ran looking at Shinichi in annoyance. "but thanks though, I know you said it so that I don't have to be afraid." she said giving him a smile.

" I had another reason too." said Shinichi frowning, his instinct tells him something bad is going to happen and it's usually right."I feel that something is not right like a storm is going to come!" he said deep in thought.

Ran felt so stupid, why the hell did she bring that up? She hates it when Shinichi gets worried about something, they are supposed to have fun on that school trip! ever since she heard about that trip she thought that it's a great idea so Shinichi could have some fun and just relax for once!. Since _that day_ three years ago Shinichi became more determine to be a detective, so he studied a lot and worked hard and he became more advanced than the rest of his classmates, Shinichi is already fluent in English since he was young and now he is fluent in French, German and Italian and he's learning Spanish and Korean this year too. two years ago he began taking material arts classes such as karate and judo and this year he begins learning Jeet Kune do and he was getting really good at it.

Ran is not surprised that he learned all of this in just three years, Shinichi always has been either in home studying, in school or practicing for the football match, rarely you see him going out to just have fun.

Ran thought about something to make him relax again, " come on Shinichi, let's go skiing!" said Ran taking his hand in hers, Shinichi blushed looking at their entwined hands, he didn't realize that Ran was blushing as well.

"There's the couple in love!" Sonoko shouted at the top of her lungs, "They say when two people trace out their love with their ski tracks, the snow will melt!"

Shinichi groaned, " did she has to come with us?" stopping in his tracks

"it's a school trip Shinichi! What did you expect?" said Ran rolling her eyes at him.

" hay! where are you going?" Ran called when she saw that he began walking this time toward the ski lift, "investigating something!".

" don't tell me! you are going to investigate the murder that happened here four years ago?!" said Ran in exasperate voice.

"exactly!" he said not looking back, he continued to walk all the way to the slope and inspecting the places where the lifts are close to the ground on his way. But even then the distance is still too high for someone to jump up to a passing lift or jumping from it.

"huh... two places then", he didn't realize that he said it out loud until Ran asked him. "what?" she was panting slightly.

"you can see it from below, there are two different places that the lift gets close to the ground. " Shinichi said explaining it to her.

"so you think that someone could have jumped up to the lift and shot the victim?" Ran asked.

"no, even though it's closest to the slope it's still three meters high, it's impossible even with a Trampoline." Suddenly they heard something and looked behind, they saw that actor they saw earlier today, skiing.

" isn't that Minowa Shouhei from the hotel?" the detective of the east said to Ran.

"aha, he's so good!"

he snorted, _sure he's good at skiing but from the way I see him talks to his fan, that guy is so full of himself. I saw the actor and the rest of the cast walk toward the lifts probably to ride it, I already rode one of the lifts this morning to investigate the mystery that happened four years ago so I didn't find the need to go after them, I might as well move fast and continue the investigation before the storm begins._

Awhile later

the two teens kept walking until they almost reached the top. "nee Shinichi_" Ran begin to speak but then

BAM

Suddenly they heard a banging sound, it was a gunshot! Shinichi ran to the summit and Ran running behind him. " Shinichi, wait!"

he saw that Oyama guy the director jumping from his gondola, he ran toward him.

"did something happen?" Shinichi asked him.

"Oh, it's you again, well I don't know, I just got off." he said, both of them were looking toward the next gondola to see...

Minowa Shohei!

"STOP THE LIFT NOW!"

"huh?"

The man in charge looked at Shinichi not understanding what's going on.

" DON'T YOU GET IT? LOOK OVER THERE!" the teen shouted at him pointing his hand toward the body, _seriously that guy! can't he see?!_ thought Shinichi.

"Shohei Minowa?" said Oyama in shock.

"just stop the lift already! And call the Police and the Ambulance!" Shinichi shouted at the man again.

"what's going on? Shinichi what happened?"

 _Shit! It's Ran! I can't let her see this, she already has nightmares because of what happened three years ago_ , he stepped in front of her.

"Ran don't loo_"

too late.

She screamed.

The same thing that happened four years ago happened again!

two police officers came and walked toward us, one of them went to examine the body, they were talking with Oyama-san. the Heisei Holmes ignored them and walked toward Minowa-san slowly inspecting him with his eyes, the cause of his death was the wound in his head, the body was sitting on the right side holding a gun with his right hand and the sports bag beside it, Shinichi knelt to examine the bag already expecting what is inside it.

 _Yep the bag was full of snow._

* * *

"Shinichi, are you okay? You have been silent since you finished the call with the police" Ran asked, they were walking back to the hotel after Shinichi solved the case. It was the stuntman Mimata Kosuke who killed Minowa Shohei to avenge their friend Mizugami Jiro who was killed four years ago by Minowa-san.

" I think I'm getting sick." said Shinichi, he looked at her to see her worrying face. "after I get some sleep I will be fine, so don't worry!" he said quickly.

"you have been acting really weird since yesterday, you wouldn't even look straight at me!, is everything okay? Did I do something?" Said Ran

"everything is fine Ran, you didn't do anything, it's nothing I promise!"

"okay," Ran said slowly still worried.

The truth is, yesterday Shinichi was sitting in his hotel room and gazing at the words on his wrist in deep thought, obviously thinking about the soulmates thing, he hasn't given any thought about what _exactly_ was written, and now that he has he is kicking himself mentally.

 **yes it's a cherry blossom**

 _I'm an idiot,_ he thought looking at his wrist, _I should have known that she is my soul mate!_

"Shinichi! You have spaced out again!... Why is your face red?"

"sorry!, it's nothing!" Said Shinichi laughing begin to walk again, Since Shinichi was spacing out and Ran was looking at him with concern, they did not see The dark-skinned boy who was walking behind them carrying his friend on his back, so they collided with each other and all of them fell on the floor.

"Ow!"

"are you okay?" Shinichi asked them getting up.

"yah we are fine," said the dark-skinned boy helping his friend up.

"Sorry we did not see you." said Ran to him.

" it's okay miss." said the dark-skinned boy.

Suddenly Ran felt her left arm prickled uncomfortably, at the same time the boy felt it in his neck and then he shouted pointing at her.

"Ha! I finally found ya!"

" Huh?" said Ran, she was taken aback by his shouting that she forgot what she was going to say, Shinichi felt something in his chest, he doesn't like that Middle schooler boy detective very much.

" and you are?" asked Shinichi calmly standing between them and folding his arm over his chest, there was a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Sorry, sorry my name is Hattori Heiji and this my friend Toyama Kazuha."

* * *

 **you did not expect that, did you?**

 **I didn't write the entire episode because I'm not convinced of the trick that was used in this episode, a guy in a bag? seriously?**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and please Review.**


	8. America?

**Hello Guys!**

 **A new chapter finally! I hope you like it and please tell me your opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _The next day_

Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko were sitting in the cafeteria, palm on their cheek and looking at their best friends with a bored expression on their faces, Heiji and Shinichi were discussing which was better, Arthur Conan Doyle or Ellery Queen not noticing that the three girls were glaring at them.

Yesterday, when the four of them met and introduce themselves, Ran and Heiji began to talk while they were on their way to the hotel, the two of them wanted to know about her/his new sister/brother and Shinichi and Kazuha were happy for them so they let them be.

The next day, when Heiji woke up and went down to the cafeteria he found Shinichi was already there and eating his breakfast, he went and sit with him and they begin to talk.

Ironically. Both of them hit it off, at first they began to talk about Conan Doyle and Ellery Queen then they talked about how many cases they had solved so far and then back again to Conan Doyle and Ellery Queen, that's how the three girls found them, the two middle school boys were calling each other by their last name, honorifics were completely out of the window.

"you know Ran, you have such a bad luck!" said Sonoko, " your boyfriend and your brother are detective freaks!"

"he isn't my boyfriend!" said Ran in annoyance, her face was red.

"sure keep telling yourself that."

Kazuha giggled at them, "but seriously Ran-chan, I'm happy that you are Heiji's sister"

" me too, after three years I thought that I would never find my brother or sister but thankfully that never happen." Said Ran relived.

"girls, shouldn't we bring them back to the real world?" said Sonoko looking at Shinichi and Heiji.

"yeah, you are right, Heiji! Hey, Heiji!" Kazuha called, either he didn't hear her or he just ignored her and she didn't like it.

"well, this will not do!" said Kazuha then she got up from her seat, Ran and Sonoko were watching her.

"what are you doing?" Asked Ran

"giving Heiji a wake-up call"

Kazuha stood behind Heiji, she saw that he is holding a glass of water and drinking from it, Kazuha smiled evilly and bent a little toward his ear and then...

"HEIJI!"

"AAAHHHH!"

Heiji fell from his chair shouting at the top of his lungs, water flew everywhere showering him in the progress. Ran and Sonoko begin to laugh at his expression while Shinichi was smirking slightly.

"Ahou!, what da hell did ya do dat for?!" shouted Heiji while getting up

" I was calling out your name and you were ignoring me!"

" I was talking ta Kudo, ya idiot! And... hang on!" said Heiji turning around to face Shinichi.

Shinichi was looking at them in amusement, " ya knew! Ya saw her, didn't ya?", he nodded.

" why da hell didn't ya say anything?!" said Heiji irritated.

"I wanted to see what she would do." said Shinichi simply and shrugging his shoulder.

"there you are! I have been looking for you since yesterday!, Where have you been?" said Yukiko standing in front of them with her hand on her waist.

"sorry, Kaasan, we met some students from the other school yesterday and begin to talk." Said Shinichi.

"humph, still you should have called me, your father and I were so worried! Anyway. wouldn't you introduce me to them?"

he shook his slightly. "guys, this my mother Kudo Yukiko, Kaasan this Hattori Heiji Ran's soul brother_" Yukiko squealed with delight then leaped and hugged Heiji tightly.

"and his childhood friend Toyama Kazuha, they are in middle school as well" continued Shinichi with a deadpan face.

"finally! You have found your brother!" Yukiko said enthusiastically still hugging Heiji, Heiji's ears went red then his cheeks And if Yukiko continued to huge him, his face and neck would become like tomatoes. Kazuha was standing beside Shinichi looking at her best friend 's blushing face, she puts her hand on her mouth to suppress her giggles.

 _Now I have a blackmail on Heiji, ha!_ Kazuha thought.

"it's nice to meet you, Hei-chan!" said Yukiko, she finally released Heiji from her embrace.

"yo_you to_ too ob_ oba-han!" said Heiji nervously. _Ah! you shouldn't have said that_ , thought Shinichi smirking.

"Oh! you don't mind me calling you Hei-chan, right?" asked Yukiko smiling a huge smile.

"n_no not at all" said Heiji still blushing, Kazuha laughed out loud at that.

"well, then.." said Yukiko then she looked at Heiji giving him an evil glare and said slowly in a calm voice that sends chills down his spine, "DO_NOT_CALL_ME _AN_OLD_LADY!" Heiji gulped in fear then nodded slowly.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Kazuha-chan!" said Yukiko enthusiastically back to her bubbly self like nothing ever happened.

"Ah! Ni_Nice to meet you too, Ku_Kudo-san" said Kazuha nervously.

"don't call me Kudo-san, dear, it makes me feel old, Yukiko is just fine." said Yukiko still smiling.

"Alright, Yukiko-san", Yukiko beamed at her.

"Now that's out of the way, have you seen your father or your brother?" asked Yukiko looking at Shinichi. "nope, haven't seen them since yesterday." said Shinichi shaking his head.

"then I will go to look for them, bye!" said Yukiko, then she left.

"your mother is scary, Kudo-Kun." said Kazuha.

Shinichi snorted "you have no idea."

Shinichi was playing the violin at the lake while Ran was sitting on the ground reading and looking at Shinichi every few minutes. She likes to hear her best friend playing the violin, he was playing _Antonio Vivaldi_ Storm_ and he was very good.

Ran looked around her, she felt like someone is watching them, she looked at Shinichi and noticed his shoulder tensed slightly. He felt it too. ever since he and Ran heard that woman singing Amazing Grace at the lake, he began to take the violin and play it there, actually Ran is the one who suggested it to make him go out more.

After Shinichi finished Ran looked at her watch..

"Eep! We have to hurry or we will miss the train!" cried out Ran.

Shinichi groaned looking at his watch, "aw man! I won't be able to return to my home to put my violin back.". Ran rolled her eyes at him. "come on!"

" fine let's go." Shinichi grumbled, he then whispered. " don't look behind you". She nodded, but they didn't have to worry for long, after Shinichi and Ran left from the lake they noticed that whoever they are stopped watching them.

.

.

"Where are Okasan, Sonoko and your mother? They are supposed to be here by now! the train will leave after half an hour,... hey! Shinichi! Are you even listening to me?" said Ran irritated. They were in the station to go to Ekoda for shopping. Eri and Yukiko wanted to go shopping and decide to take the kids with them, Ran wasn't shopaholic like their mothers or like Sonoko so she made Shinichi to go as well because she didn't want to go alone with them.

"that man." said Shinichi quietly, "Huh?" said Ran

" Hello people!" said Sonoko excitedly.

"hey, Sonoko."

"hey, Sonoko.". they said together, Shinichi was still looking at the man and his stalker, while Ran was looking at Shinichi in concern.

Sonoko looked at them both perplexed. "why are you guys standing like this?"

"that man with long black hair is being watched."

"where?" Ran asked frowning slightly, "there," said Shinichi looking at two tall men.

Ran and Sonoko looked at the two men, they were carrying guitar cases on their shoulders, the long-haired guy was wearing sunglasses and black knit cap so they couldn't see his face clearly and the other man was wearing a jacket and covering his head by its hood.

The two girls looked at their stalker who was standing behind a pillar. "but that stalker doesn't seem to mean any harm, right?" Said Ran.

Shinichi snorted. "Oh yeah because a middle schooler could do a lot of harm to two full-grown men that are twice her size!" he snapped at her then he winced after what he said.

Ran flinched at his tone and Sonoko glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Ran, I did not mean to snap at you like that, and you are right about the stalker, I have been watching her for awhile. She seemed surprised and happy when she saw him like she hasn't seen him for a while" said Shinichi to both of them.

"it's ok Shinichi, but what's going on with you?" said Ran, completely ignoring the rest of what he said.

" what do you mean?" asked Shinichi confused.

Then Shinichi saw that the middle schooler is standing with the two men talking to the long-haired guy

" you are upset about something, did something happ_" Ran suddenly went silent.

The long-haired man was shouting at their stalker.

"but I haven't got any money, Aniki!" said the stalker.

Shinichi flinched at the last word, did she has to call him that?... hang on! Shinichi thought, haven't got money? Seriously? Didn't she buy something from the gift shop a while ago?.

"That guy is really mean, can't he see that he made him cry?" said Ran

When Ran and Sonoko saw that the long-haired man went to buy a ticket leaving his brother in tears, they walked toward the boy.

Shinichi sighed knowing he won't be able to stop them, so he let them be, Shinichi doesn't want to leave the girls alone. so without moving from his place he begins to look around for his mother and Eri_san

The two girls stopped in their tracks when they saw that the other man who was holding a guitar came to the boy.

They watch the man teach him how to play when suddenly..

"scotch!" another man called him, he was blond and was wearing a cap which was covering his face.

Even though the girls saw that the man was able to cheer up the boy and was smiling they still went to him to make sure he's okay, Shinichi who was a hearing distance away from them groaned. seriously it's none of their business! He thought annoyed.

"are you ok?" Ran asked softly.

The girl was surprised she could only nod then her eyes became wide when she focused and saw who was asking her.

"why were you stalking your brother?" asked Sonoko bluntly. Ran winced.

The blond man and the man that was still holding his guitar looked at them.

"I.. Ah.. haven't seen Aniki for a long time, and I got excited when I saw him today, but when I saw that he is with his friend I didn't want to disturb them."

"so you stalked him instead." Said Ran. The boy nodded biting his lip nervously.

The long-haired man came with a ticket in his hand. "here, take it and go home." He said sternly.

The boy's smile fell at once.

" you are completely and utterly jackass! Do you know that?" Sonoko shouted at the man, she was glaring at him with her hands on her waist.

The three men looked at her in surprise.

" Sonoko!" Ran shouted, she was looking at Sonoko in shock. "Oh god!" Shinichi groaned while putting his hand on his face in exasperation. He begins to walk toward the girls, might as well take the girls and leave before that loudmouth get herself in more trouble, he thought.

"excuse me?" said the long-haired man still surprised.

" it's ok, it's nothing really, he is just worrie_," the boy said to Sonoko nervously, the poor boy was trying to calm her down.

"you heard me!" shouted Sonoko ignoring the boy. " you haven't seen your brother for a long time, and he was happy to see you, but instead of treating your brother like any decent person treating his little brother you behaved like an ass! and yelled at him!"

"calm down!" Ran hissed at her, horrified at what she said to the man..

The long-haired man and the blond man raised their eyebrow at her language. The guitar man was trying not to smile at the comical scene.

"well as you said I am her brother. So" said the long-haired man calmly crossing his arms over his chest, Sonoko open her mouth to shout once more...

"loudmouth! What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Shinichi cutting her off, he was standing behind her with a scowl on his face and hands in his pocket. Everybody looked at him.

"The Wizard!" gasped the boy quietly, being closer to him the blond man and his friend heard him and looked confused.

Sonoko spun around quickly, she looked at Shinichi in anger. "you stay out of it! And you!" said Sonoko turning around again to face the boy. " why are you defending your brother?! he was rude to you!" said Sonoko irritated.

"why the hell are you interfering between them?!" said Shinichi scolding her.

" he yelled at his little brother and made him cry in front of his friend, he didn't even try to apologize! that jerk!" said Sonoko annoyed, he rolled his eyes at her.

They look at Shinichi then to Sonoko then at Shinichi again like they're watching a tennis match.

"first." Said Shinichi irritated. " when the man said ' I am her brother' he meant that 'it's none of your damn business' but he didn't want to be rude to a stranger unlike you!".

Sonoko opened her mouth again. " second!" said Shinichi cutting her off again. " it's his little _sister_ not brother, she's a girl not a boy, you idiot!"

"what?!" Ran and Sonoko shouted together. The girl gasped.

"How did you know that? most people who don't _know me_ think I'm a boy!" asked the girl in wonder.

" your hands." Said Shinichi patiently. " huh?" asked the girl.

Shinichi sighed. " your index finger and ring finger are almost the same length, if you are a boy your index finger would be most likely shorter than the ring finger."

" but you weren't standing close to her when she was playing the guitar, in fact, you were standing away from us and weren't even looking at us you were looking for our mothers, how did you notice her fingers?" asked Ran.

"like I said to you awhile ago I have been watching her stalking her brother and I noticed her hands and Her way of walking and standing also indicates that she is a girl."

The three men looked at him surprised. "impressive, boya, you found out from that distance, I have noticed you watching her and you weren't walking near her at all." Said the long-haired man.

"I'm just pretty observant." said Shinichi shrugging his shoulders.

Sonoko looked at her watch and stared in shock." you Holms freak! You're going to make us miss the train!" shrieked Sonoko, Ran snorted and rolled her eyes.

"you're the one to talk. " said Shinichi raising his eyebrow at Sonoko.

"Ran!" Eri called, she was walking toward them. The three teenagers looked at her.

" why are you standing here?" she asked.

"because Sonoko decided to act like her usual brainless self." said Shinichi glaring at her. Sonoko looked at him in anger. " why, you son of_"

"son of mine!" Yukiko said, she was standing behind the men with her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry for any disturbance caused by those kids." said Yukiko to the three men.

"not at all." said the guitar man giving her an easy smile, she looked at the kids

"Kids I'm sorry, but we can't go today something comes up." said Yukiko. Even though she was a good actress Shinichi noticed that his mother is worried about something and she's hiding it.

"what's going on?" asked Shinichi frowning.

" nothing, don't worry, Shin_chan!" said Yukiko, she was acting like her usual bubbly self but Shinichi saw through her, he frowned at her

"anyway Hakase is waiting to take you home, you are staying with him until we get back, I don't want any of you to be home alone, alright?" said Eri.

Then they left.

Shinichi was still looking at his mother in worry. "everything is fine, it's probably nothing." said Ran trying to reassure him.

"I don't think so, sure she's acting like her usual self but something is definitely wrong, and her and Tousan have been acting really weird for while now," said Shinichi then he continued. " anyway, we should go as well." He said. Then he turned around and hold Ran's arm and begin to walk away.

"Hey boy!" called the guitar man.

"yes?" said Shinichi absent-mindedly, he turned around to look at him.

" you play the violin very well."

It took Shinichi few seconds to register what the man said, his eyes widen in shock, he said surprised "it was you who was at the lake?!" he smiled at Shinichi.

"I didn't want to interrupt you while you were playing, so I waited until you finish and while waiting I didn't realize that I was making you uncomfortable." He said the last part while looking at Ran" then he continued. " And after that you, left rather quickly."

Ran sighed in relief, at least he didn't mean any harm.

" Yeah, because we have a train to catch." Said Shinichi.

"Oh! Hakase is waiting for us we should go, it was nice meeting you." Said Ran looking at the girl.

"Sayonara." said Shinichi.

Then they left.

"Ok, that is enough! What's wrong with you?" whispered Ran in a worried voice. They were sitting in Hakase's car. They got Sonoko to her house and were on their way to Hakase's house.

"what? I didn't do anything this time!" Shinichi whispered back.

"you are brooding again!" said Ran annoyed. " no, I'm not," said Shinichi.

"yes, you are! You are upset about something, what is it?" said Ran, Shinichi sigh.

"my parents want to go to America." murmured Shinichi looking at Hakase in the rearview mirror.

Ran looked at him in confusion. " so? You and your parents traveled before, what's the big deal?"

He sighed again. "no, Ran, you misunderstood, Kassan and Tousan want to go _live_ in America." He said bitterly without looking at her.

Ran paled. "w_ what?"

"I heard them accidentally this morning talking about it." said Shinichi, " they haven't made a decision yet, I guess I shouldn't be surprised really, but..." he suddenly stopped and take a deep breath.

" they didn't discuss this with you that's why you are upset, isn't it?" Ran said softly. Instead of answering he said." They are still uncertain, they know that I won't want to go to America, and they wouldn't leave me here of course."

"you don't want to go live in America?" asked Ran surprised.

"of course not! I have spent my whole life here why would I want to live in America? But I know that Kassan and Tousan want to leave." He said the last part softly.

Ran sighed and looked at him. it felt like she's examining him with her eyes then she said. " you don't want to go but you don't want them to be sad more than they are, because your mother can't stand the house. isn't it?" said Ran, she knows him too well and sometimes more than even himself.

"you know me too well" mumbled Shinichi.

"maybe you should talk to them." Said Ran. Shinichi nodded his head in agreement. " I will talk to them today."

he didn't talk to them.

Shinichi noticed that when his parents came home something was off about them, they seemed worried about something, when he asked what's wrong with them, he thought that something happened to Kaito or Chikage_san, but they said that their friend from America got into a car accident, he didn't believe them but if something happened to Chikage or her son he will know, of course, Kaito is his cousin/brother after all if anything happened his parents will tell him, right?

After two weeks Shinichi was sitting on his bed reading when Yukiko and Yusaku came to talk to him.

"son, there is something we want to talk to you about" said Yusaku

"you want to talk to me about America, isn't it?" asked Shinichi before they say anything still looking at his book, Yukiko was surprised but Yusaku was not, he saw his son's shadow behind the door while he was talking to his wife.

" how do you know that?" asked Yukiko, Shinichi shifted in his seat. " I heard you two talking about it two weeks ago"

" we haven't made a decision yet, in fact, we are not sure about leaving Japan we wanted to talk to you first." Said Yusaku. Shinichi looked at his parents then said. " you do realize that I won't go with you, right?"

His knelt to his level." Shin_chan, your father told you we are not sure, there is a high chance that we will not go_"

"yes, you will! It's obvious, Kaasan!" Shinichi blow up and cuts her off.

they looked at him surprised, "you think that I haven't noticed your red puffy eyes every time you saw _her_ Piano in the library or entering _her_ room every day at night after we go to sleep?!, Or do you think I did not notice you, Dad, even after you renewed the first floor you could not enter the library without looking at the same spot where she was killed, in fact, you had to rebuild the library because you can't stand it anymore!. You pretend that everything is fine for mine and Hiroyuki's sake while in fact, it's not, nothing is fine in our life anymore!" he shouted at them.

"that's why you want to go to live in America, you want to forget everything that happened, to forget Shirayuki!" Yukiko gasped, it was the first time Shinichi said his sister's name since that day.

"you are right, son, we can't stand it but you are wrong about one thing, we will never forget Shirayuki no matter what, but son we can't live like this, you definitely can't live like this." Said Yusaku calmly.

"then leave." said Shinichi quietly.

"what?" gasped Yukiko.

"go, live in America and leave me here with Hakase, you already know that I won't leave Japan." said Shinichi calming down a little.

"no! absolutely not! I will not leave you here, alone Shinichi!" shouted Yukiko

"Yukiko, can you make us some tea?" asked Yusaku.

"but_"

"please go Yukiko, I will talk to him."

She sighed. "alright" then she left Shinichi's room.

Yusaku sat beside his son on the bed. "your mother knows that you can't leave Ran and you don't want to leave Kaito either even though you haven't seen or talked to each other for years."

" I don't blame him." mumbled Shinichi, Yusaku frowned at him.

" we got an agreement then, but you have to spend every Christmas holiday here in Japan and any other holiday." said Shinichi. Yusaku chuckled softly. " of course we will. Though you have to visit us in America sometime." Shinichi nodded.

"by the way, Megure has called an hour ago he wanted to thank you for your help on the case that happened two days ago, he was amazed actually and said you were brilliant."

Shinichi shrugged his shoulders. "there was no brilliance in it, it was easy.".

Yusaku looked at his son. " hardly". When Shinichi looked at his father he noticed his father is giving him a look that he didn't understand, "what?" he asked.

"you know a lot of teenagers boys who became famous detectives always love to brag about the cases they solved, especially if it was a famous case, and you helped the police and told them who the culprit was. And you didn't brag about it, I'm frankly surprised." said Yusaku, " someone died, he was murdered, why would I want to brag about it?" asked Shinichi bewildered.

Yusaku put his hand on Shinichi's shoulder." exactly! And that's why I'm proud of you more than ever.". not knowing what to say Shinichi kept silent.

By the time Shinichi got 14 years old he became known in the Police department.

Sharon was leaning on her car with a cigarette in her hand and looking at the kids who are playing in the park. She was waiting for Yukiko she knows that Yukiko will be here with her kids, even though she's injured Sharon came to see them.

 _Is a reason necessary? I don't know why you would kill someone, but as for saving someone...A logical mind isn't needed, right?_

Those words will remain in her memory throughout her life and she will never forget them.

"Sharon! what are you doing here?" said Yukiko, she was walking toward her while holding Hiroyuki's hand.

" I was waiting for you, where's Ran_chan and Shinichi?"

" Shin_chan is still at the Hotel he's waiting for Ran, she was sick yesterday she's not used to New York air."

"I hope she's okay?"

" Oh, I saw her an hour ago she's okay now." Said Yukiko.

" then could you deliver a message to her? Tell her that she was right..., after all, there was an angel for me too." Said Sharon without looking at Yukiko.

"Oh? Did something good happen?" Yukiko asked her.

" you could say that. Now I have to go" she turned around to get in her car when...

"Sharon_san?" Hiroyuki called turned around to face him " yes, little one?"

" your hand is bleeding." Sharon looked at her hand and noticed a little cut on her palm. It must have happened yesterday when I slipped.

"what happened to your hand Sharon?" her friend asked her. "The cup slipped from my hand and was broken by mistake, I didn't realize that I have cut myself while cleaning."

" can you give me your hand?" asked Hiroyuki. Sharon looked at him questioningly then knelt and extended her hand to him. he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out bandage then he put it on the wound

"here! all done" said a smiling Hiroyuki. She looked at her hand then looked at him, "thank you little one." Said Sharon softly

" I must go Yukiko, bye." She got in her car then left.

leave it to this kids to be able to reach her heart, she smiled at the thought.

 **Please guys Review**


	9. a breath of fresh air

**Hello Guys!**

 **I know I'm late but I wanted to write a long chapter and even then I'm not satisfied with that chapter but I hope you like it.**

 **Also it's my first time writing a crime scene that wasn't in manga/anime so be easy on me.**

 **If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me and I will correct them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The three of them were sitting in a restaurant in the mall which was located near the beach. They have been in Japan for a week they decided to take a short vacation, or rather she insisted on taking a vacation and relax, they haven't spent time together as family for years and she was sick of it, surprisingly, her mother decided to go to Japan to spend their vacation there and she bought a small villa near the beach.

her older brother has been living in Japan for a while now, they met her brother in the airport, unfortunately, her oldest brother who she thought still in America didn't come with them, her mother told her that he went to Japan a few days before they came, she was hoping by coming to Japan she would be able to see him but no such a luck! she doesn't know where he is and doesn't have his number to contact him, she has a doubt though that her mother knows but she's not sure why her mother didn't call him yet. but She knows that they have only a few days left before leaving Japan again and she is frustrated.

"Mama? When are we going back home?" she asked her mother.

"haven't decided yet," said her mother. She bite her lip nervously.

" don't you think you should cal_."

" I already called his Boss." her mother said cutting her off, she sat at the edge of her chair waiting for her mother to continue and her older brother was looking at her in amusement

"and?" she asked impatiently.

Her mother sighed. "your brother is coming to meet us tomorrow."

Her face lights up with excitement, "really?". Her mother nodded drinking her coffee. She frowned suddenly, _tomorrow_?. " Why tomorrow? Why not today?"

Her mother sighed impatiently "your brother has some business and when he finishes he will come tomorrow to spend some time with us." The second her mother said that she saw two people enter the restaurant, one of them she knows he's her eldest son's boss.

When she saw her brother's boss entering the restaurant she felt excited she thought her brother is with him but she was disappointed when she didn't see her brother, "Mama? Isn't that man is my brother's boss from work?"

"yes, he is."

The Boss noticed them and begins to walk toward their mother. " it's nice seeing you again" he said to her

" you too." she said shaking his hand. The Boss then introduce their friend.

Not looking at her mother she asked the boss about her Aniki. " I'm afraid he is not here at the moment but I will make sure he comes today evening or tomorrow morning." She nodded at him.

" I will leave you to your lunch then, excuse us." But before they could move they heard shouting and screaming...

* * *

They have arrived a few hours ago at the Kudo's villa which was near the beach, and by 'they' it meant Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko and her new boyfriend Makoto and of course Hakase. The boys will stay in Kudo's Villa obviously while the girls will stay in Kisaki's Villa, Ran's mother's Villa which is next door. Hakase has come with them to make sure they won't do 'anything'.

All Villas are the same in this area, all of them are two stories and each of them has five rooms with its bathroom and all the villas have a swimming pool in the back, Shinichi will share his room with his little brother when he comes the next week with his parents and Ran's parents.

they had barely finished cleaning the two villas and unpacking their things when Sonoko said she wants to go shopping for new bikinis, all of them groaned, everyone knows that when Sonoko goes to shopping she spends hours in the malls and shopping centers, needless to say two pairs of eyes were shooting daggers at her, it was Shinichi and Heiji while Makoto the gentleman that he is tried not to grimace in front of his girlfriend.

and here they are roaming around the mall from shop to shop and every second the three boys are feeling like they are bell-boys. The boys were standing outside a shop waiting for the girls to finish, their faces were tomato red they have entered the shop with the girls without looking at the name, it was a bikini shop.

 _RING_

Heiji's phone was ringing, it was his mother calling again he was smiling like Christmas came early, taking the opportunity he fled leaving Shinichi and Makoto with the girls' bags.

 _Lucky bastard_. Shinichi thought while watching him running away. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing in his pocket.

"Hello, Megure-Keibu."

" Shinichi-Kun, where are you?" said Megure urgently.

" I'm at the beach."

" good you are near then, something happen at the mall, someone died in Sakura restaurant and we are on our way there, I need you to be there as soon as possible."

" I'm at the mall I will be there in five minutes." Then he hangs up.

" where are you going?" Makoto asked him. " sorry Makoto but Megure-keibu needs me for a case."I left the bags that I was carrying and then left.

.

.

The victim has fallen from his chair to the ground, When Shinichi saw the body he noticed that the victim's lips are blue and the skin has an abnormal color. It was a murder so the Police forbade anyone from leaving the restaurant and so they stayed where they are.

" the victim's name is Tsuchio Mitsuhiko a well-known businessman, he 's 31 years old, The doctor said he was killed by poison, he was sitting with some of his friends." Said Takagi_Keibu to Megure and Shinichi.

Shinichi went to the waiters and asked them." Which one of you were serving Tsuchio-san and his friends?". "Me," said a red-hair young man nervously.

"did you notice anything unusual about them when they entered here?" Shinichi asked him. the waiter said." Like what?"

" like he was acting strange or was looking sick, and did his friends or at least one of them looked nervous." said Shinichi. The waiter shook his head." No, he began to look sick after I served them the food and after ten minutes he began to had some kind of seizure and then he fell from his chair, and I don't think any of them were acting nervous before that, but..." he hesitated.

" but, what?" Shinichi asked him. " one of them, the tall guy was shouting at the short-hair woman when they entered the restaurant."

"do you remember what he was shouting?" Shinichi asked him the waiter put his hand on his chin trying to remember. " hmmm...he said ' don't talk about him like that anymore' and all of them looked upset about something."

Shinichi nodded and thanked the waiter then walked toward Takagi. "Takagi-Keiji, I want to know about the people who were sitting with Tsuchio-san."

"Okaya Chikako, age 31, she met Tsuchio-san in high school and works in his company, they got engaged a month ago." Takagi said indicating to a long-haired woman.

" and this is Okaya Naoko nee Hanai, age 31, she's Okaya-san's sister in law." She has short brown hair.

"Nakamoto Tatsuo, age 31, he's Tsuchio's best friend, they had known each other since college." He said indicating to the tall guy

"Matsui Osamu, age 31, he works as an engineer, he met Okaya-san and her sister in law in high school."

After the introduction, Shinichi asked." Can you tell me did you eat or drink anything before you get here?"

Okaya Naoko-san nodded then said." We were drinking coffee before we decided to have lunch.". he nodded at her."Nakamoto-san the waiters said that you were shouting at Okaya Naoko-san when you entered, what were you talking about?" he asked.

"Naoko was talking about her deceased Husband and our friend Okaya Shugo and ah... sh_she wasn't saying anything nice about him."

"Okaya Shugo?" Shinichi asked him, " he was my older brother."

Okaya Chikako said to him. " he was killed in a car crash last month a few days after my engagement.". Shinichi noticed that she puts a little bandage on her right hand index finger.

After Takagi finished with the suspects Shinichi who left him to look at the body to search for any pieces of evidences said to him. " I want to see the rest of the witnesses and take their statements."

Takagi went toward six people who were standing near the door, Shinichi and Megure were walking behind him, he, Shinichi unlike Takagi wasn't looking at the family but was looking behind them, his eyes were on Nakamoto-san who was acting weird.

"this is Sera Mary, she's 52." Said Takagi. " and her children, Sera Shukichi and Sera Masumi, the three of them were having lunch." Shinichi looked at them frowning, he has the feeling that he saw that Masumi person before. Takagi looked at the other two.

Takagi begins to talk." Jodie Saintemillion and._ "

"Mr. Black?" said Shinichi surprised, James black who wasn't surprised smiled at him." Hello, Shinichi-Kun, it's been a long time."

"You two have met before?" asked Takagi surprised. " yes, I have been friends with Shinichi-Kun's father for nearly ten years." James said to him. Takagi, Shukichi and Masumi looked at him surprised, while Mary was deep in thoughts.

"what are you doing here? I thought you're in America." Shinichi asked him, he said still smiling. " I'm visiting some friends."

" riiiiiiiiight." Said Shinichi slowly unconvinced.

" you are Shinichi Kudo, right?" Jodie asked with a funny accent.

"yes." he said. He was looking at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Oh! are you related to Yukiko Kudo?" she asked excitedly cutting his thoughts off.

Suddenly his eyes fell behind Jodie and on Nakamoto-san who was leaning on his chair and holding his stomach in pain and was sweating. Everyone was looking at Shinichi oddly because of his sudden silence. Takagi asked." Kudo-Kun? Are you_"

" Takagi-Keiji! Is the ambulance still here?" he said urgently. Takagi looked at him strangely. " it...it left with the body...amm...Kudo-Kun, what's going on?"

" call them back! Nakamoto-san has been poisoned!" he said half running toward Nakamoto whose friends were looking at him in concern. Takagi looked dumbfounded. Nakamoto-san's body began to shack badly and was clenching his teeth hard.

Shinichi called Officer Tom to help him taking Nakamoto-san's jacket and tie off and lying him on the floor on his right side before he began vomiting. Suddenly Nakamoto-san began twitching and jerking violently on the floor.

Thankfully Shinichi was able to save Nakamoto on time and the ambulance took him to the hospital.

Not finding anything in the restaurant Shinichi asked the police to search the cafe for any evidence and the police found a bottle in the trash that was full of poison, Shinichi noticed something purple on the lid it looks like a painting.

.

.

.

It turned out Okaya Chikako is the one who killed Tsuchio-san and almost succeeded in killing Nakamoto-san to avenge her dead brother. Tsuchio-san and Nakamoto-san played with the car brakes to kill Okaya-san the brother to have the company for themselves.

She was planning to make it like her sister in law is the one who killed them because Okaya Naoko didn't love her brother but she married him for his money, but unfortunately for Okaya Chikako, she didn't have enough time to remove all the Purple nail polish from her nails so she covered it up with a bandage and she was discovered by it.

 **Masumi's POV**

I shouldn't have been surprised to see him here of all places, I mean come on! I knew that he has been solving cases since he was fourteen! Why am I surprised then? Perhaps because I haven't thought by going to Japan that I might see him again? Well, no surprise there, I have been thinking about Shu-Nii the last few days and haven't focused on anything else.

I'm feeling disappointed and a little bit hurt when he looked at me and asked about the murder and even correcting Takagi-Keiji when he thought I'm a boy he didn't recognize me, even though when he walked toward us and saw me he gave me a look that I didn't understand, but he doesn't seem to remember our meeting almost three years ago.

I was impressed at his knowledge though and he has such a confidence while saving that guy from being killed, Kudo-Kun made sure that the guy was lying on his right side so that he wouldn't suffocate to death by his own vomit, even Kichi-nii was surprised that a sixteen years old knows a lot about poison and the only one who reacted quickly, If I was in his place I wouldn't have acted so quickly.

Kudo-Kun was standing near our table he was looking at Jodie-san who was talking with Mr. Black with a frown on his face, I wonder what's his problem with her? Then I notice Mum looking at Kudo-Kun strangely I have never seen that look on her before and she has been acting strangely those days.

"Kich-nii!" I whispered calling my brother Shukichi, he looked at me." Hmm?"

"don't you think Mum has been acting weird this week? She has been really... secretive. ". Kichi-nii looked deep in thoughts and his hand was on his chin and was frowning slightly. " as matter of fact, yeah, wonder what's going on?"

 **End of Masumi's POV**

Suddenly they saw a boy who has dark skin and dark green eyes and looks like he's Masumi's age standing near them, he was bending down his hands on his knees and painting slightly

"Heiji? What are you doing here? And did you leave Makoto alone with the devils?" Shinichi asked surprised, the police finished wrapping up and were leaving the restaurant taking with them the rest of the witnesses and going to The Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department headquarters.

"he_ will _ live_ just_ wanted_ to_ see_ da_ case." Gasped Heiji. He was panting slightly obviously from running, "a little too late, don't you think?" asked Shinichi in amusement.

Heiji groaned in annoyance and straighten up." damn it!" He said irritated, " by the way, my parents were calling me but I was busy with the case, did they call Ran?" asked Shinichi, Heiji shifted nervously. " yeaaaah. About dat." He slowly rubbing his neck nervously. " your parents called me and they are coming tomorrow."

Masumi and Shukichi noticed their mother looking at the two teenagers with interest, Shinichi narrowed his eyes at him he was acting suspiciously." Why?" he said calmly.

Heiji cleared his throat nervously. " well the fact that you were busy with that case and didn't answer your phone and nee-chan forgot hers, your Kaasan called me_."

" out with it Heiji!" Shinichi said impatiently crossing his arms over his chest he has a bad feeling about this. Heiji flinched and stepped back a little bite casting a frightening look at his best friend, Shukichi and Masumi couldn't help but smile in amusement, he said nervously, " I... ah... accidentally... amm... kinda told her... ah that you...and Ran... are.. dating." He said the last part sheepishly.

Masumi who was walking behind them stopped in her tracks and her smile fell at once and her face paled, she felt something in her heart break she was hurt and she couldn't think clearly, her eyes begin to blur slightly, thankfully, no one noticed anything except her brother Shukichi who was frowning and looking at her with concern.

" YOU_ DID_ WHAT?" Shinichi said in dangerous and calm voice.

" Kudo-Kun, we have to leave." Said Takagi, Shinichi was still glaring at his friend then he nodded, Heiji sighed in relieve.

.

.

Shinichi was sitting on Takagi-Keiji's desk doing his paperwork while Takagi was taking the witnesses' statements again. Detective Chiba entered the office looking for The Heisei Holmes.

" Kudo-Kun! Someone called the press and they were waiting for you outside." Shinichi grimaced. _Fantastic!_

He doesn't mind the press that much, not really, he usually ignore them but sometimes he feels uncomfortable around them especially when they try to stalk him and take pictures of him in secret, it reminds him of what happened several years ago when he was followed every day unnoticed. But now. His brother is coming tomorrow, ever since he was born Shinichi and his parents were able to protect his brother from the press and he won't let them near Hiroyuki if he has anything to say about it!

"were?" he asked him," we were able to make them leave but nevertheless you might see one of them." Shinichi nodded in thanks.

He got his phone out of his pocket. _Might as well call them to know where are they._ He thought.

"Are you still at the mall?" Said Shinichi on the phone, he was talking to his childhood friend and his girlfriend Ran. " no, we got back to the villa a few minutes ago, where are you?"

" I have just finished the paperwork so I will see you in a few."

" ok, but be careful, ok?"

Shinichi frowned, "why?", Ran sighed, " well, Sonoko was upset that we didn't tell her we are dating, so she called the press and told them you saved a man's life and where you are right now."

 _Damn you Sonoko!_

"Wait! How did she know what happened at the crime scene?" Asked Shinichi perplexed, " well, when Heiji-Kun saw you after the case he asked one of the officers about the case and he has been talking about it ever since."

He groaned. " and how pray tell did Sonoko know about us?"

" again, Heiji-Kun"

cursing Heiji in his head with words that will make Nakamori-Keibu proud, _I'm going to kill you, Hattori._ Thought Shinichi

He sighed " we will talk when I get back, bye."

"Bye".

Mr. Black finished with the police officer then stood from his chair and walked toward them. "Shinichi-Kun!" called Mr. Black.

" yes?" Shinichi looked up from his work to look at him. "I have been wanting to ask you, is Yusaku here in Japan?" at his Question Jodie looked at them from where they were sitting with Takagi-Keiji.

Masumi saw her Mother looking at them interested in their conversation, Jodie stood and went toward them.

" No, he's still in America, but he is coming tomorrow to spent the rest of the summer here, why?" Shinichi asked.

" I haven't seen him for awhile and I have been busy lately and didn't call him."

" well, you can come tomorrow to see him."

Losing interest in their conversation Mary turned to her daughter to noticed she's upset about something, Mr. Black nodded at him

" Oh! do you mind if I come as well?" asked Jodie in her chirpy voice. Shinichi raised his eyebrows at her and snorted dryly.

" let me guess, you want to see my mother?" He stated.

She looked surprised. " how did you know that?"

"surly, an FBI agent wants to meet Kudo-Yukiko, because she's her favorite actress after all, and not because of her expertise in disguising, Oh no! that will be too obvious." He said sarcastically. Mr. Black chuckled in amusement.

"I know that you are skilled in the art of disguise but she has more experience." Mr. Black said apologetically.

He waved away his apology."I'm not offended, Mr. Black."

"how did you know that I'm FBI agent?" asked Jodie suspiciously cutting them off. Shinichi looked at her and said: "from the way you talk to Mr. Black and among other things."

"Huh?"

" First, even though you call him by his first name but you talk to him with respect, like someone would talk to her/his boss, Second, aside from the fake accent, the carefree and playful character that you're playing is too exaggerated and obviously fake, I have no interest to know about your mission but I suggest to tone it down a little bit."

Jodie looked annoyed for being caught like that by a teenager no less. " we're not on a mission Kudo-san."

He snorted dryly." Wanting to ask my mother about disguising and not telling the police that you're from the FBI makes it plain obvious.". Jodie's mouth twitched in irritation at that.

Shinichi looked at his watch. "I have to go, I'm going to be late like this, see you tomorrow Mr. Black."

Before he even begins to walk he saw Yumi, Sato and Naeko Miike entered the office."Kudo_Kun!" shouted Miyamoto Yumi, everybody in the office looked around at her when Shukichi saw who was shouting, at once, he raised his hood over his head to cover his face, that didn't go unnoticed by Shinichi who was confused.

"yes?" he answered her.

"there's something I want you to solve." She said, it was clear she's annoyed about something. He gave her a questioning look.

But instead of her, it was Sato-Keiji who answered. " it's about her boyfriend.", he looked at Yumi with a deadpan look." Your boyfriend? Seriously?!"

"that idiot left me an envelope before he broke up with me!" Yumi said irritated, Shinichi saw Shukichi tensed slightly, he looked at him suspiciously.

come to think of it, when Takagi-Keiji were introducing the Sera family, at once, he recognized the famous Shogi player Haneda Shukichi, he was surprised though when Takagi-Keiji said _Sera_ Shukichi instead of Haneda, he shouldn't be surprised really, a lot of celebrities don't use their real name but use a nickname instead.

Shinichi crossed his arms over his chest and lean against the wall." So? What do you exactly want?" he asked her.

"I want to know what's in the envelope, of course!."

He raised his eyebrow. " you do realize that if you want to know, all you have to do is just open it, right?" said Shinichi while looking at her like it's the most obvious thing, all in the office laughed.

She glared at him, " he told me not to open it!" she said stomping her foot on the ground.

" and he didn't break up with her, he said to her to only open it when he collects all 'the seven' I don't know what he means by that though." Said Sato.

 _All the seven?_ Thought Shinichi, Mary looked at Shukichi and gave him a pointed look but thankfully no one noticed, " he hasn't contacted me for a while! What do you think this means?"

" why don't you tell me about that boyfriend of yours?" the detective of the east asked then he looked at Shukichi who was acting odd more than ever, _now that's confirmed my suspicion_ , Shinichi smirked.

" well, he's funny but acts like a five years old a lot of times, even though he's quite intelligent nothing to you, of course, you can give him a run for his money!"

Shinichi smirked, " I don't think your boyfriend will like it if he hears you say that.". Shukichi's eyes widen slightly, _he knows!_

Shinichi grinned, he hasn't had so much fun like this for a long time, Shukichi looked at Shinichi and shook his head, Shinichi saw him from the corner of his eyes but pretend he didn't see anything. The officers were looking at them back and forth like they are watching a tennis match.

" anything else?"

She put her finger on her chin." he said ' when I have them all I will call you so you could give me your answer' and I don't understand what does that mean either."

" no surprise there." Said Shinichi dryly, Yumi glared angrily at him again. " I take it back, you're as stupid and jerk as him!" she said irritated.

Shinichi looked at her, " I don't think your boyfriend will like it either, Yumi-san.". she scowled at him.

Ignoring what he said. She said:" hang on! You know what's in the envelope?!" said Yumi, he nodded at her. "how?"

"it's obvious." Said Shinichi. She huffed in annoyance." tell me then!"

" here's a little advice, the next year when you see his id caller calling your phone open the envelope before you answer it, then give him your answer and I hope it's a yes, no need to break the poor guy's heart and make him lose his concentration before his big day."

Mr. Black laughed out loud, he couldn't control himself after looking at Shukichi's blushing face, Yumi, Takagi and Naeko Miike looked perplexed while Sato was smiling knowing exactly what 'yes' means, Shukichi was blushing so hard that he was afraid that someone might sees him.

Masumi who was so in deep thought and missed the entire scene was broken out of her thoughts by Mr. Black's laughter, she looked at her brother in astonishment, he was blushing so hard. She has never seen her brother acting like that before.

"what?" asked Yumi perplexed.

Then she saw Shinichi begin to move toward the door.

"Oi! you still haven't told me what's in the envelope and what he means by collecting all the seven!" she shouted at him annoyed.

Instead of answering her he said. "Takagi-Keiji! I have finished the paperwork they are on your desk".

"Hey! I'm talking to yo_"

" ja ne!"

He got out of the police headquarters building and went toward his bike it was a 2010 black and silver Honda VFR1200F, he noticed a few people lurking around and when they noticed him they ran toward him each one of them is holding a camera, he ran on his Honda ignoring all of them.

 _Damn you Sonoko!_

After twenty minutes Shinichi arrived at the villa he barely turned off his bike before something white and black attacked him and begins to lick his entire face.

" come on Watson, Holmes! We talked about this, no licking!" said Shinichi to his dogs, they were Husky dogs, they are so big with there fluffy coat which is white and black in color. " do you think we could spend the rest of the day in peace?" He asked, Watson and Holmes, looked at him and parked once.

" Nah, I don't think so either." The moment he entered the villa with his dogs he heard her, the devil.

" KUDO SHINICHI!".

He rolled his eyes. " there's no need to shout loudmouth."

She marched toward him angrily." YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DATING FOR NEARLY SIX MONTHS AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME ?!" She shouted at him while Makoto was trying to calm her down.

He rolled his eyes again." because if we told you, you won't leave us alone and won't give us some space." he said calmly.

And it's true they needed time with each other, a few days after Shinichi found out who is his soulmate he began to feel feelings that were sometimes the opposite of what he really feels like it's not his feelings but someone else's.

Then He noticed that he always knows where is his best friend Ran, he freaked out after that, Shinichi didn't understand what's going on with him so he asked his father about it, Yusaku said that only a few soul mates have a 'mental connection' between them. When soul mates recognize each other the first stage of their connection begins.

The last stage is telepathy which is knowing each other thoughts and talk to each other mentally, it begins a few hours after they kiss for the first time as soul mates.

At first it was awkward for Shinichi and Ran when they begin to hear each other thoughts but they soon learned how to control it to give each other privacy, they learned how to 'block' each other if they want some privacy.

also if they want to they could cut it off but they didn't dare to do that before, because when soul mates have a mental connection it becomes an important part of their life like the Oxygen they need to breathe, if they cut the connection and they didn't get it back after a few days it doesn't mean death but both of them will feel pain and fell ill, of course, there's medicine but they have to take it until they could get the connection back.

The only thing Shinichi hates the most about the soulmates thing in general whether they have a mental connection or not is if one of them died the other one will die as well, if he/she survived he/she will have to live on medication for the rest of his/her life.

Shinichi didn't like that one bit even though you can't tell anyone aside from your family about whether you have a soul mate or not it's the law after all, but sometimes it's obvious and murders occurs a lot and some people see it as the perfect revenge to kill the soul mate of their enemy.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Shinichi noticed Sonoko is still ranting angrily, " FOR SIX MONTHS! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR GOD SAKE!" He rolled his eyes again he seems to do that a lot today.

" will you stop already! You're giving me a headache!" Makoto gave him a warning look.

He ignored them both and entered the living room, he sat on the couch and Ran sat beside him. " we agreed about not telling anything to Sonoko but I didn't know you didn't tell your parents." Shinichi could tell that Ran was hurt by his actions.

" Tousan knows since the beginning but I didn't tell Kaasan that we are dating, trust me you don't want Kaasan to know about us, at least not right now."

God only know what will his mother do after she knew about them.

When Shinichi wanted to confess to Ran months ago while they were in London he saw that the best way to do it is asking her out for the first time on a date, he took her to the restaurant which has view of Big Ben, but let's just say not everything went to plan.

 _Flashback_

 _They were walking in an awkward silence heading somewhere only Shinichi knows about , they were bickering earlier that day, the both of them were at The Holmes Museum the day before, but Shinichi left her there because of a case and Ran was upset but not because he left her hanging there, but because she knows he doesn't take care of himself properly, who knows? He might get hurt while chasing the murderer._

 _Shinichi made a reservation at a fancy restaurant, the restaurant has a lot of balconies, he booked a special one that has a view of Big Ben, Shinichi planned it so Ran could see the sunset as well, he knows that she will love it_

 _When they arrived at the restaurant and sat at their table, they began to bicker again. Ran has found out that he almost took a bullet in his arm, He was getting frustrated with himself, he doesn't know how to tell her, he doesn't know how to begin, hell! He doesn't know her feelings towards him and he began to panic on the inside, what if she doesn't have feelings for him? What would he do then?_

 _In the middle of his panic the idiot that he is blurted it out suddenly, "You're a troublesome case, you know! With these unnecessary emotions entering me like crazy... Even if I were Holmes it is impossible to solve the heart of the girl whom one likes!... How can one accurately deduces that!" He shouted._

 _His eyes widen in shock and his face was red more than ever, why the hell did I say it that way? Shinichi was cursing himself in his head and Ran was looking at him in shock" what do you mean?" Deep down inside she knows what he is talking about but she wants him to say it out loud to believe it._

 _He said nervously while still blushing hard, " what…I mean…is...That's to say…" He cleared his throat, Ran waited patiently._

" _the…first time…we met... You know…at the Sakura class." he cleared his throat again. " I had a crush on you then, I was captured the moment you smiled at me for the first time…" Ran's eyes widen, at her silence he became more confident".. and I tried to impress you with my deduction skills, but you weren't impressed and shouted at me for calling you a crybaby." Both of them smiled at that. " I was angry when I saw our teacher giving you more attention than the others, and through the years my feelings grow and even Shira once tried to make me confess to you but I was too coward." He smiled a sad smile. " When the writings appeared on my twelfth birthday I didn't give much attention to it, simply, I didn't want to be bound to someone else other than you, because I loved you then and I love you now and I will always love you!" He finished while blushing so hard he felt he might explode, Ran's heart was beating loudly and so fast, she was afraid he might hear it._

 _It was the first time she saw her childhood talking so openly like that, usually, her best friend is a private person and doesn't show his feelings that much," Shinichi?... Di did you mean it?" Ran asked quietly while blushing as well, she can hardly believe what she heard._

 _While looking at his intertwined hands he said_. _"Of course I mean it, did I ever joked about something like that?" Then he said without looking at her, " yo..you haven't given me an answer." he said nervously again. Instead of answering him Ran stood up from her chair. Shinichi was disappointed and hurt, she is leaving him, Ran walked toward him and hold his hand and made him stand up, she tucked his tie towards her, he was confused by this point. He opened his mouth to ask her " what are yo…". Ran put her lips on his, kissing him for the first time, His eyes were wide in shock!_

 _She stepped back a little and looked at him, her hand were still wrapped loosely around his neck, " you got your answer, so are we boyfriend and girlfriend, now?" She asked softly. He grinned at her_

" _definitely." He said confidently._

 _End of flashback_

"I thought your mother will be happy for us?" Said Ran confused.

" she will be but you know how she is like." Said Shinichi

Ran rolled her eyes. " she's not that bad, Shinichi."

He snorted, " really Ran? You have known my Kaasan for thirteen years but looks like you don't know her at all, but we will see."

Heiji entered the room and said he's hungry, knowing their friends can't cook to save their life and Hakase has been living on fast food since forever Shinichi along with Ran and Kazuha began making a late lunch.

 **Akai's POV**

I have been on watch duty all day and thankfully I finished early, now, I'm sitting in the back in the car with James and my friend and colleague Jodie, who is driving the car.

" why were you so late, James?" I asked.

" a murder happened at the restaurant we were in and the police had to take our statements." Said James.

"Ho? That seem interesting." Then James and I noticed Jodie's hand tighten on the steering wheel and she was scowling.

" don't take it the wrong way from him, Jodie-Kun, the boy is just like that, always honest and sometimes people take it the wrong way."

She sighed, " I have to admit he was amazing, I haven't seen anyone in his age act like that in a crime scene before, he is what, sixteen?"

"actually, he is fifteen." he answered her.

I raised my eyebrow at what they said, " what exactly happened, Jodie?" I asked her, she looked at me through the rear-view mirror, " a teenager detective saved some guy's life, he was the first one to notice that the guy was poisoned...and he found out about me."

I frowned, " what do you mean?" I asked her, though I have the feeling that I know what she means."

Her scowl deepen. " that detective guy called me a fake and told me I'm exaggerating in my acting and he knows I'm an FBI agent." she said through gritted teeth.

I'm not surprised that Jodie was acting in front of the police, we are supposed to be undercover after all, and I know Jodie's acting skills are great but what worries me is that a mere teenager was able to discover it so easily.

Seeing my concern looks in the rear-view mirror James said. " I have known him since he was a kid, so don't worry he won't say anything."

Still, we can't trust him, teenagers detectives these days won't hesitated to interfere in cases that haven't got anything to do with them.

"are you sure, James? Do you even trust that guy?"

"I'm sure, Akai-kun, I trust him with my life."

" I almost forgot, we ran into your family today at the restaurant, your siblings were asking about you, they wanted to know when will you go to see them."

This surprised me I thought I told them to leave Japan?, it's not safe for them, might as well visit them and see what are they doing here of all places.

"well I finished early so I will go to see them today."

Jodie looked perplexed. " what do you mean by 'finished early', what happened with that _woman_?"

I sighed, " she went back to America."

" WHAT?!" Jodie shouted in shock.

" one of the agents confirmed it to me."

" you mean to tell me we have come all the way from America to Japan for nothing?!" Said Jodie irritated,

" Apparently, she came here to Japan to meet someone a few days ago."

James frowned he looked deep in his thoughts, " who was she meeting?" He asked, Ah...that's the million dollar question, I thought.

" we don't know, we were following her but lost her in the traffics."

"then we leave to America tomorrow night after meeting with some friends and Akai-kun, you stay here, you haven't seen your family for a while, spend some time with them and you can come to America next week." Said James.

I nodded in agreement, I'm kinda looking forward to seeing Masumi and Shukichi again it's have been years since I last saw them.

 **End of Akai's POV**

 _The next morning_

Shinichi entered the villa quietly knowing Heiji is still sleeping, he walked toward the kitchen to make some breakfast hoping the smell will wake Heiji up, he saw Makoto and Hakase are sitting on the table with a cup of coffee in their hands.

they have met Makoto a few months ago in one of Ran's Karate match, Kazuha was the first one to notice Makoto who was staring at Sonoko while blushing madly, she found out later that he is the infamous 'Prince of Kicks' who has a 400 win streak from matches around the world, she was sure that he's different from the other guys Sonoko has dated so Kazuha saw it as the perfect opportunity to play matchmaking, the moment Makoto introduced himself to Sonoko she was hooked by him. Ran, Shinichi and Heiji were relieved because Sonoko likes to flirt a lot, and when those guys find out that she's from a rich family they became 'clingy' and it was their mission the three of them to chase away those guys.

"Good Morning." Shinichi said to them. He went to the coffee maker to fix himself a cup of coffee.

" Morning, Kudo."

"Good Morning Shinichi-kun."

"Where have you been?" Hakase asked, Shinichi sighed tiredly, " another case came up."

" at nine in the morning?" Makoto said stunned.

"no. It was seven in the morning." Said Shinichi, Makoto looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either." Said Shinichi.

 _Ding dong_

" I will get it." Said Shinichi standing up from his chair, he opened the door.

"Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha-chan. Come in."

"did you go somewhere today, Shinichi?" asked Ran.

"Yep, it was a case."

Sonoko groaned." Every time you go someplace someone dies, Can't you give us a break? Shinigami!". Shinichi scowled at her. He hates it when she calls him by that name. " it's not my fault Suzuki that some people doesn't care about stealing someone's life!" He snapped at her, Ran gave her a warning look.

"Mo_. Morning." Yawned Heiji.

"Morning." Said everybody.

"did someone made breakfast? I'm hungry." Said Heiji. Kazuha snorted, "no surprise there." She mumbled, unfortunately, Heiji heard her.

"what does that supposed to mean?" said Haiji while glaring at her. She glared back at him. " you know what I mean. you're always hungry!"

Ran stopped them before they begin to bicker again, " let's just have some breakfast, alright?"

After they finished their breakfast they heard the sound of a car engine. "seems your parents arrived." Said Kazuha.

"thanks for stating the obvious, Ahou!" said Heiji sarcastically, she gave him a dirty look, she opened her mouth to retort but they heard the door banged open and then...

"Shin-shan!"

" Oh God!"

Shinichi was sitting in the living room reading his favorite book Sherlock Holmes, Mr. Black and Jodie came half an hour ago to talk to Shinichi's parents, they have been sitting in the office for a while now.

Shinichi was surprised when he saw that the Sera family are living next door, he found out about it earlier today, when he was looking at the window and saw Mr. Black's car stopping in front of the villa next to theirs and a tall man with long black hair was getting out of it, he saw the front door open then Haneda Shukichi came out to welcome him. Shinichi won't be surprised if that long-hair guy is from the FBI as well. Though he is thankful that the guy didn't come with Mr. Black and Jodie with that long hair of his, if his mother has her way the poor guy will find himself turned into a woman in a hot short dress.

"man! It's so tiring!" whined Heiji sitting down beside Shinichi, " what's up with you?" asked Shinichi.

"it's Okan, since I moved in with you last week she has been calling me at least three times a day and always asking me the same questions. Do you get enough sleep or not, have you eaten or not yet, hell! She even asks me if I study well and have I finished all my homework or am I being lazy? She forgot we are in the summer holiday! It drives me crazy!" he said irritated.

Shinichi snort dryly. "you are lucky.". Heiji frowned. " what do you mean? Surely it wasn't that bad when your parents left and went to America, I mean, sure you were thirteen at the time but you have Hakase that living next door."

Shinichi gave him deadpan look, " you're right it wasn't bad, it was worse! At least she's calling you three times a day not every two hours like Kaasan! Before Tousan and her left she adopted Holms and Watson, she wanted to make sure I won't stay alone at home, Watson and Holms were two weeks old, mind you.

"you love them, so what the problem?" Heiji asked him.

" well, the moment she went to America with Tousan and Hiroyuki she became crazy, she used to call me early in the morning to know if I had breakfast before going to school then she calls to ask if I arrived safely to school, after that she calls me to know if I went to my Jet Ken Doo class or any martial arts I was taking at the time then she calls me again to know if I had dinner a healthy dinner at that, at one point Ran and her agreed that I have to learn how to cook. Without even realizing it they began to teach me."

Heiji's mouth was hanging open. "Wow! And here I thought Okan is crazy!" he shook his head in astonishment.

"by the way. Do you know who are those people?" Said Heiji indicating to the closed door of the office, "the old man and the blonde, I mean."

"Ah! Mr. Black is a family friend and the blonde is a friend from work."

"Huh." Said Heiji deep in thoughts. " you do realize that her accent is_."

"Fake? Yeah, I know." Said Shinichi. Heiji frowned at him. "and you're not worried? She might be_."

"trust me, she isn't a psycho even though she looks like a one, so relax.". Heiji wasn't convinced. " are you sure?"

"yes, I'm sure."

Suddenly the office door opened and came out Shinichi's parents, James and Jodie, " I'm happy you came, James-kun." Said Yukiko smiling. " thank you Yukiko-san."

"I hope to see you again soon, James." Said Yusaku.

"I'm afraid we won't see each other for the rest of the summer, I'm going back to America tonight, when you go to America gave me a call." Said James.

" I will do that." Said Yusaku nodding.

The next day Yukiko and Eri suggested to go to the beach and here they are, Shinichi was feeling suspicious though, since his mother came she didn't say anything about him and Ran, in fact, Shinichi thinks this is the calm before the storm and he was right, though he wished he has seen it sooner.

his parents and Ran's parents were sitting at a small table at the beach, Shinichi, Ran and their friends got out of the water and sat beside their parents at the table.

Shinichi was drinking water when his mother said: " Shin-chan! Why didn't you tell me that you and Ran are dating?" she was pouting slightly " At least tell me whether you're using protection or not?" Asked Yukiko irritated, Shinichi choked on his water while Ran's face went so red and Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko and Makoto their mouth were hanging open in shock.

" wh_what?" Gasped Shinichi.

"I said. Are you_"

"I heard what you said!" Shouted Shinichi, his ears were turning a dark shade of pink, Sonoko and Heiji snickered beside him, Kogoro was looking at Shinichi with narrowed eyes full of anger, _he better not touch my baby girl or there will be hell to pay!_ Thought Kogoro.

" well? Are you or not? and it better be not or so help me I will pick holes in your condo_"

" MOTHER!" Shinichi shouted again, he was thanking the god that his little brother was playing in the sand and he didn't hear his mother, Ran hide her face in her hands, " Oh god!" She mumbled, she wishes the earth will open and swallow her whole. Makoto put his hand on his face in mortification at what he's hearing.

Akai and his siblings were sitting at a table near the Kudo, he has the feeling that his sister Masumi is stalking that family and he wonders why. he was watching them as well, their voices got his attention.

 _Wow!_ Thought Akai while looking at the Kudo and the Mouri family, _that woman has some guts to talk about something like that in public place. I feel sorry for the kid he looks he will die from embarrassment in any second._

Yukiko looked at her son and his girlfriend innocently, " why are you so shocked like that? I want a baby! But of course, he or she will call me Onii-san I'm too young to be a grandmother!" Heiji and Sonoko were laughing their head off at Shinichi's blushing face while Kazuha doesn't know whether she sit still beside her friends or run for it.

Akai was trying not to smile at the scene, Shukichi has said to him about what happened between him, his girlfriend Yumi and the Kudo boya, it was hilarious! Akai tried not to laugh at his brother when he saw his brother's blushing face, and now he was trying not to laugh at the teenagers, he hasn't had that much fun for a long time, he was finding the couple's blushing faces adorable.

Kogoro's eyes bulged out of its socket, " absolutely not! If that bastard touches my girl so help me god! I will kill him!"

" what the hell are you saying, Yukiko?" Said Eri in shock while Yusaku's shoulders were shaking with mirth.

"Of course!" Said Yukiko completely ignoring her friend. " the wedding will be fantastic!"

"Wedding?!" Shinichi squeaked which of course, later, he will deny he ever made such a sound " Kasan! I'm only fifteen! What the hell?!" She looked at him confused. " so? The younger the better!"

Shinichi looked at his father begging him to shut his mother up, Yusaku sighed and sat straight in his chair, " Shinichi is right, Yukiko and they are too young for marriage and kids." Shinichi sighed in relief, Yusaku smirked at his son.

Akai noticed Yusaku's smirk, _uh-oh!_

" you better use protection, son.

When he saw Shinichi's scandalized face, Akai couldn't hold it any longer he burst out laughing, Shukichi and Masumi who were talking to each other and weren't paying attention to the Kudos looked at him in shock, Masumi saw her brother was looking at Shinichi while laughing, _he did it again, didn't he?_ Thought Masumi looking at Shinichi.

"Oh! Don't worry Ojisama" said Sonoko when she noticed Kogoro's angry red face.

" This two are so innocent, I remember when Ran found a mouse in her room while she was changing, she screamed and Shinichi thought something bad had happened to her so he entered her room, next thing we know, Shinichi sprint out of the room with a red face and fixing a nosebleed." She giggled, Shinichi gave her a dirty look.

" just kill me already, will you?" Mumbled Ran to Shinichi.

" can't, because I'm going to kill myself after I kill Heiji and Sonoko."

" hang on!" Said Ran standing up from her chair, she looked at Shinichi with narrowed eyes, " you didn't see anything, did you?". Shinichi could feel the danger immediately, he saw the glass in her hands was cracking, he gulped then stood from his chair slowly.

"I told you I didn't see anything the moment you get out of your room, didn't I?" Said Shinichi nervously, he began to step away from her slowly.

" yes, but to my knowledge, you didn't have a nosebleed!" The glass in her hands broke suddenly into tiny pieces, he flinched and raised his hands to calm his girlfriend down.

Akai and Yusaku were finding the scene quiet comical and were smiling in amusement at them.

" you were upset already and I didn't want to make it worse!", she scoffed at him: " yeah right! Like I would believe that!"

" Oh come on! what I saw was just a _little blue thing_!" Shinichi shouted, Heiji fell off his chair laughing his head off while Sonoko snorted in laughter, Makoto and Kazuha put their hands on their face in exasperation, Kogoro's face turned into a dangerously purple color.

Shinichi put his hand on his mouth in shock and his eyes widen in horror, " Oh shit!" He said, Ran ran at him.

" KUDO SHINICHI! YOU PERVERT IDIOT!" Shouted Ran in anger and her face was red in embarrassment and anger.

 _Ah! You poor kid, You shouldn't have said that, she's going to kill you for this._ Thought Akai shaking in laughter.

Ran begins to train her Karate moves on him and Shinichi was avoiding her hits perfectly with his own moves, Akai was impresses, _that girl is good in Karate and… Is that Jet Ken Do the boya is using? Ho, that's... interesting._

Akai noticed his siblings were looking at him in surprise.

" what?" He asked.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time, Nissan, let alone laughing!" Said Shukichi, Akai gave him a small smile.

" they are a breath of fresh air, that's all." said Akai.

* * *

 **It's my first time writing a romance, was it too cheesy?**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. A familiar face

**Hello Guys.**

 **I'm sorry! I know it has been months but** **My Dad was very ill and died a few months ago then I've had an accident and didn't have the well to write.**

 **But I'm promise you I'm not leaving this story, I'm already writing the next chapter.**

 **I have edited the first chapters and posted it again, I've changed somethings in it, I will leave you to read now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

" listen here, people!" Called out Sonoko, she was standing on her desk looking at her classmates, while Ran, Shinichi, Heiji and Kazuha were standing behind her, Ran was trying to shut Sonoko up and failing miserably while Shinichi was glowering at Sonoko." I have got good news for you all!" Said Sonoko.

" RAN AND SHINICHI-KUN ARE FINALLY DATING!" She said raising her hands up in the air, dramatically.

There were shouts of surprise and girls giggling and the boys were catcalling teasingly at Shinichi. One of their classmates put his arm around Shinichi's shoulders and he said.

" Congratulations, Kudo! So tell us, when did that happen?" But instead of Shinichi, Sonoko answered.

" they have been dating for months and didn't tell anyone, they said they needed some 'privacy' of course we know what that means!" she said smirking.

Shinichi gave her one of his glares, " so Kudo?" One of his classmates asked wiggling his eyebrows at him. " were you just kissing or did you go straight to the next level?" Shinichi's ears turned to a dark shade of pink, " this none of your damn business, Maroko!" He shouted at him irritably.

The truth is, Shinichi and Ran only kissed a few times, in the first few months they were trying to get used to their mental connection, they can hear each other's thoughts, so when they want some privacy for themselves to take a shower for example or to change their clothes they try to block the other, but of course, they couldn't control it for the first few months and it was horribly awkward, they couldn't meet each other's eyes without blushing.

" Oi!" Shouted Heiji at his classmate, "Give the guy some privacy!"

" Geez, no need to be such a spoilsport, Hatorri- kun, I was only teasing him!"

Shinichi gave Sonoko a dirty look, _did she have to tell the entire class?_ He thought. After Sonoko calmed down she went to Shinichi's desk and sat beside him.

" what do you want Sonoko?" He asked her irritably, she crossed her arms over her chest and there was a series look on her face.

" I didn't have a chance to talk to you this summer so I need to talk to you, now." He looked strangely at her, " I thought you said everything you wanted to say." Shinichi said wryly to her, she rolled her at him and said…

" you have to listen to what I have to say to you."

He snorted. " I don't think I have a choice since you're sitting on my desk." He said dryly.

She ignored what he said: " we both know that you're a pretty good detective." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. " did you fell on your head on your way to school? Or are you actually praising me?"

Again she ignored him and he scowled at her in annoyance.

" but you are so dense in relationships, well, no surprise there…"

"Shouldn't have talked too fast" He muttered.

" what? It's true! Anyway, what I want to tell you is Ran is my best friend so if you hurt her Intentionally or unintentionally I will kill you! Do you understand?"

Shinichi closed his eyes and counted to ten then said sharply: " Suzuki! You know for a matter of fact that I will never hurt Ran, EVER! How can you even say something like that?"

She fidgeted in her seat and said. " well like I said, you're so dense in relationships and you don't know how to be a romantic and sometimes you're so insensitive that I want to punch you in the face!" Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed patiently.

" Sonoko, I have never been insensitive to Ran before and I will never be, so do I have your approval?"

"fine! But I'm watching you, detective geek!"

"yeah, whatever."

.

.

.

"hey, you! come and look at this dinosaurs!" Ran said excitedly while looking through the binocular, when she didn't hear her boyfriend approaching her she turned around looking for Shinichi, but she didn't find him anywhere.

"moh! Where did he go?" she said irritably, Ran tried to find him through their connection. She could feel that he's close but still, she couldn't see him anywhere. She shrugged her shoulders and turned around and began to look through the binocular again.

Ran almost jumped out of her skin when she felt something cold touch her cheek out of a sudden, she turned around quickly and saw Shinichi grinning at her.

"here! Drink up!" said Shinichi giving her a cola.

" ah..thanks!" said quietly.

Shinichi looked at his watch then his eyes widen. "oh no! we have only three minutes!" he then took her hand in his and dragged her out of the castle.

" wait, Shinichi!" Ran tried to make him slow down but he ignored her call. He stopped suddenly and looked at his watch again, obviously waiting for something.

" good! We are on time."

Ran looked around puzzled. "why did we stop in this crowded place?"

" you will see." Was all Shinichi said, then he began to count backward.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Suddenly water burst out of the ground around them, then another circle of water erupted close to them then another one which was closer to them than the other two.

She looked around astonished. "It's so beautiful!" Ran said in amazement,

they were standing inside the fountain at The Tropical Land, Shinichi brought Ran there as an apology for ditching her at the match for some case.

"every two hours the water flows like that, did you like it?" said Shinichi smiling at her, she nodded her head.

" it's amazing!"

Shinichi looked at her tenderly and said. "it's my gift to you for winning the Karate Competition." Then he said rather arrogantly.

"you should be grateful!"

Ran was about to retort when she noticed something in the sky.

"rainbow!" she said excitedly

"let's celebrate this anniversary then!" said Shinichi while holding his cola.

They begin to walk around Tropical land buying stuffed animals and sweets mostly for Ran, Shinichi doesn't like sweets much.

They were sitting on a pinch talking while eating ice cream, they were talking about the day they met Heiji and Kazuha.

" I remember that you didn't like Heiji-kun that much the first time we met him, and you were behaving oddly, it's like you were jealous or something." She said the last part slyly.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and said: " I wasn't jealous."

She smiled coyly at him and said: " We both know you were jealous so don't deny it! But I don't blame you though, because when Heiji-kun shouted ' I finally found you!' At me, he was acting like he found the love of his life, not his sister!" Giggled Ran.

Shinichi smiled at the memory finding it funny this time.

" I never asked you though, the next day you two were talking like you are best friends since forever but when we met them again, you begin to act oddly again, why is that?" Ran asked him

Shinichi groaned: " don't remind me."

" why? What happened?"

" I thought that Heiji is one of The Night Baroness fans." Ran frowned deep in thoughts.

" but you usually don't mind if some fans of your mother asked for an autograph?"

" well, I was uncomfortable, because he kept blushing every time he looked at my mother, a while back, I asked Kazuha-chan about it and she said that Heiji used to have a major crush on my mother since he was five years old and always say that she is hot." he said in disgust, Ran burst out laughing.

"Oi! it's not funny! I'm literally friends with a horny teenager boy! " Said Shinichi irritably.

" your face is priceless!" said Ran still laughing her head off. He huffed in annoyance but he was smiling from the inside, he was having a good time.

They spend the rest of their date talking, laughing and riding different types of rides.

.

The moment Shinichi and Ran went to ride a roller coaster Shinichi felt something is going to happen, he should have seen it, really, it was too good to be true, their date was too perfect to last for long, Shinichi and Ran were having a great time it was one of their best dates so far but it got ruin...

By a murder.

Again.

The victim has been beheaded and the sight was horrifying, to say the least, Shinichi solved the case in no time but since their date was ruined, they decided to go home.

Shinichi was trying to calm down his girlfriend, she was crying her eyes out terrified by what happened, Shinichi's mind was still with those men in black they look familiar, when he heard the long silver-haired guy talk to Meguri-keibu he felt a foreboding feeling in his gut and felt a shiver go down his spine.

Suddenly, he saw one of the black men, the shorter one running toward a dark alley and he was acting odd, Shinichi frowned he felt that foreboding feeling again.

" Ran, go home and I will catch up with you later, alright? Bye!" He said running toward the dark alley

"Wait! Shinichi!" Ran called out, she has the feeling that it will be the last time she sees him.

Ran gasped suddenly, Shinichi turned around to look at her in concern, he looked at the alley where the man in black disappeared to then looked again at Ran.

 _Ugh! Screw this!_ Thought Shinichi.

He ran toward his girlfriend. " Ran! Are you alright?"

" yes, my shoelace just broke that's all"

He sighed in relief he looked toward the dark alley again. He felt a tug in his hand he looked behind him at Ran.

" don't." Ran said apprehensively.

" what?"

She looked nervously at him. " don't go, whatever mystery you found interesting enough to go and investigate it, leave it, it's not worth it."

Shinichi frowned, he was surprised at his girlfriend behavior, it was clear that something is troubling Ran.

" what's wrong, Ran?"

She bites her lip, " well… I have a bad feeling about this… Ju-just" Ran sighed heavily.

" don't go, please." She tightens her hold on his hand.

With one look at her pleading eyes and his decision was made.

" alright, shall we go home then?" She nodded at him.

While they were riding on his bike on their way to the agency Ran was quiet and didn't talk much, on the other hand, His thoughts about those men in black were long forgotten. Shinichi was giving his girlfriend worrying glances every few minutes. He's concern, he has never seen Ran acting like this before.

Shinichi left Ran to her thoughts and didn't try reading her mind to know what's worrying her, _if she want to, she will tell me on her own._ He thought.

When they arrived at the agency and Ran got down from the bike, Shinichi asked her.

"are you ok?"

She nodded at him. " I will be fine after I get a good night of sleep, but promise me you won't go searching for trouble."

He grimaced." Fine! see ya tomorrow."

"Bye!"

While he's on his way to his own home he kept thinking about the two men in black, they look familiar but he couldn't for the life of him remember where did he see them before. He shook his head to clear his thought, it won't matter if he remembers them or not, he promised Ran that he won't go looking for trouble.

When he arrived in front of his house he went to his neighbor and family friend Agatha Hakase, he was looking after his brother Hiroyuki while he was on his date with his girlfriend.

Hiroyuki wanted to continue his education in Japan instead of America, when he told his parents about it Yukiko downright refused, it was bad enough that her older son is living alone in their big house. Even though his friend Heiji is living with him on school days but she didn't like it one bit.

Last time she left her kids home alone she lost her only daughter and aside from her unborn son she almost lost her eldest, she knows she won't be able to sleep peacefully at night if she left her two boys in Japan.

But Hiroyuki was insistent, he has to go to a new school every six months or so because his parents travel a lot and he wasn't comfortable with it, understanding his son's dilemma Yusaku agreed, but unfortunately, he spent the whole summer trying to convince his wife until she finally relented.

"Onii-san!" call Hiroyuki when he saw his brother at the front door.

" ah.. Shinichi-Kun!" said Hakase.

"sorry Hakase I came late, there was a murder at the Tropical land."

" it's fine Shinichi-Kun."

" have you two eaten dinner, yet?" asked Shinichi

Hiroyuki nodded and said. " we ate at the Café Columbo."

He winced at that, neither Ran nor his mother like it when they eat fast food and they always know when you eat it.

"let's not mention it to anybody. Anyway, do you know if Hattori came or not?" Shinichi asked.

" he came a few minutes before you." Said Hakase

"see you tomorrow then. Come Hiroyuki."

They entered the house while Hiro was talking excitedly about his school.

"Onii-san? Do you know Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta? I told you about them remember?"

"they are your new friends, right?" Shinichi asked him.

"hmmm." Said Hiro.

"when I told them that you're my brother they were excited and want to meet you."

He grimaced."Oh? and why is that?" he asked, though ha have a good idea about why a bunch of six years kids want to meet him.

"they are fans actually, they want to be detectives like you, Onii-san!"

 _Yep, I was right_ , thought Shinichi. He knows those particular three they always get themselves in trouble trying to ' play' detective, he thanked the god that his little brother doesn't want to be a detective like him when he grows up, much to Shinichi's relief even though he's a Holmes fan like him.

Shinichi doesn't want his brother to be like him, he tries to protect Hiroyuki from the murder cases he encounters every day as much as he could.

Hiroyuki loves football but because of his condition he can't play that much like any other kid in his age, he was upset at first but the moment Shinichi introduce him to the world of music a year ago he was back to his old self, and Shinichi was happy to teach him how to play the violin and the guitar.

Shinichi also knows how to play the piano as good as his girlfriend thanks to his own mother, Yukiko who likes to make bets with her older son.

Ran sometimes comes to play the piano with Hiroyuki and teaches him how to play some of her favorite songs, Hiro is good at playing the piano and much to his parents and brother's relief he wants to be a musician.

"Oh? That's...interesting," he said slowly, he tried not to grimace in front of Hiro.

 _The next day_

Shinichi woke up at 6 am, he wore his tracksuit and went running with Watson and Holmes.

After Shinichi ran for an hour around the neighborhood he went back to his mansion and took a shower, he then changed to his school uniform and on his way down to the kitchen, he went to his brother's room then Heiji's to wake them up.

While he was making breakfast he talked to Ran through their connection. " _morning."_

" _morning,"_ said Ran tiredly.

He frowned, _"what's wrong? Why do you sound so tired?"_

" _I didn't get much sleep last night."_

" _why?"_

" _Otousan had a case last night, I will tell you about it when I see you."_

" _alright."_

" _Bye!"_

Shinichi pinched his nose. _What_ did that old man do this time? He thought.

After breakfast, with a cup of coffee in his hand Shinichi, Hiroyuki and Heiji went out and headed to the school, they didn't see the need to go to their school with their bikes.

"so." Said Heiji, " I heard there was a murder case at your date."

Wow! They are fast! Thought Shinichi.

"oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about that. It was the victim's ex who killed him to take revenge."

Heiji opened his mouth to ask him how was he killed but Shinichi gave a pointed look and mouthed 'later' then indicate to his brother with his head. Understanding him, Heiji closed his mouth and kept quiet.

Shinichi doesn't talk about his cases in details in front of his brother because most of them are gruesome and he wanted to spare his brother as much as he could.

"Hey guys!" said Kazuha

"Hey"

" Hello, Ran-nee-chan, Kazuha-nee-chan!" said Hiro

" Hello Hiroyuki-kun."

Ran kissed Shinichi's cheek. "hey"

"Hey, you look terrible," Shinichi said while looking at her. They began to walk again.

She was pale and there was a dark circle under her red and puffy eyes from the lack of sleep.

" geez, that's what's girls want to hear in the early morning and from their boyfriend no less." She said sarcastically.

Shinichi just grinned at her, " so what happened, yesterday?"

she sighed tiredly, " a little girl was kidnapped and her father came yesterday after you left asking for help."

Shinichi frowned he knows that the old man can't solve a case to save his life he was hoping against hope that Kogoro was able to find the girl and saved her.

" what did Ojisan do?" he asked her.

She bites her lip, " he went with the father and since I didn't want Otousan to go alone I went with him, it took us all night to find her."

" it was too late, she was already dead."

He pursed his lips tightly while Heiji who heard the entire conversation frowned slightly.

"Shinichi? Can you help Otousan? I hate seeing him disappointed like this."

He groaned inwardly, he doesn't want to be near that old man, in any case, the only thing Kogoro cares about is money, Ran, money, beers, money, woman and...did he mention money?

Till today Shinichi is still wondering how on earth a man like him has a daughter like Ran?

When he tries to solve a mystery either his deduction are loads of crap or downright ridiculous, but because he doesn't want to hurt Ran's feelings he agreed to help her father.

After they dropped of Hiroyuki to his school they went to theirs, meeting Sonoko on their way.

After school the six of them went to the agency to spend some time with the girls, while they were hanging around and talking Shinichi's phone rang...

"moshi, moshi."

"can I talk to Kudo Shinichi, please?"

" this is him, who am I talking to?"

" I'm Okino Yuko, I need your help."

Unfortunately, when Okino Yoko came to the agency after her call Kogoro was at the agency at the time, needless to say, Shinichi wished he said to her to come to his own house instead.

Yoko explains her recent trouble with a stalker, someone has been stalking her for a while and she was worried. Her manager, Yamagishi Eiichi, asks Shinichi to solve the case discreetly.

Before Shinichi began to assure him Kogoro interrupted them rather rudely.

"who are you?" he asked, Shinichi glared at him.

Yamagishi looked nervously at him then said." O-oh! Excuse me...I'm Yoko's manager Yamagishi." He gave Kogoro his card.

Shinichi opened his mouth to speak but Kogoro cut him off again.

"understood then! The investigation will be confidential!"

"thank you!" the manager sighed in relieve.

Kogoro went toward Yoko. " now if you'll just write down your phone number and address here and your signature here." Kogoro said giving her a paper, Kazuha, Sonoko, Heiji and Shinichi sweatdrop at that while ran were glaring at her father.

"and don't forget to write 'to Mouri Kogoro'..."

"huh?" said Yoko in bewilderment, Shinichi and Heiji put their hand on their faces embarrassed by Kogoro behavior.

Kogoro put his hand on Yoko's shoulder while laughing loudly, "now just leave matters to this great detective Mouri Kogoro, and everything will turn out fine! I won't let anyone hurt you, Okino-san!"

"great detective my ass!" mumbled Heiji annoyed, Kazuha poked him in his rips and he hissed in pain. Kazuha looked at him.

"language!" she hissed at him then looked at Hiroyuki, he huffed in annoyance.

"shall we go take a look at your house, Yoko-chan?" said Kogoro joyfully.

"over my dead body!" mumbled Ran angrily, no one heard her except Shinichi who almost felt sorry for Kogoro, _almost_.

" _Shinichi, you better go with Otousan, or so help me_." Said Ran through their connection._

" _don't worry, I wasn't going to let that idiot screw everything!"_ said Shinichi. He was surprised when Ran didn't scold him for talking about her father like that. _Wow! She must be really angry!_ Thought Shinichi.

" wait, Otousan! Can we go too?" Shinichi raised his eyebrow at Ran.

"huh?" Kogoro looked at her confused.

"I want to see what an Idol's house looks like! Besides, Yoko-san was asking for Shinichi's help! Isn't it right?" Ran said the last part while looking at the manager.

The manager nodded confirming what she said, he was relieved that the famous Heisei Holmes is going to take their case and not that drunk man that reeks of alcohol.

Kogoro glare at Shinichi, Shinichi just rolled his eyes which made Kogoro more irritated and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Shinichi, Ran and Heiji went with Yoko and Kogoro while Sonoko and Kazuha weren't interested and decide to go shopping instead and they agreed to take Hiroyuki to Hakase on their way.

Of course with their luck the moment they entered Yoko's house they saw a blooded man laying on the floor with a knife stabbed on his back.

"RAN CALL THE POLICE!" said Shinichi and Kogoro at the same time.

"no wait!" said Yamagishi holding Shinichi's arm. " we don't want a scandal. If the press knows about this..."

Shinichi, Kogoro and, Heiji stared at him blankly. " you're kidding, right?" said Heiji in disbelieve.

"we are talking about murder here and all you care about is your reputation?!" shouted Kogoro at him, while Shinichi shook his head exasperated and decided that the man is not worth it.

"Ran call the police!"

Megure-Keibu came after a few minutes while Shinichi and Heiji were inspecting the body.

Shinichi looked at the body with concentration, the victim was laying on his stomach and stabbed in the middle of his back with a big kitchen knife and there was a lot of blood on the floor around him, he narrowed his eyes, he noticed something in the victim's fist.

A hair.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes then he looked around him at the room with a frown on his face, _all the windows are locked_ , thought Shinichi, _and even if they were open we are on the 25_ _th_ _floor there's no way someone could enter the flat through one of the windows, that leaves the front door as the only way in and out._

Yoko was explaining to Megure that she came to the agency searching for Kudo Shinichi, she came for his help. she said that someone was stalking her and told him what happened when they entered the apartment.

"so you returned to your apartment with that private investigator?" asked Megure while praying that he's not who he thought he is.

Kogoro smiled widely. " it's me Mouri Kogoro, Megure-Keibu!"

Megure groaned inwardly.

"it's been a long time!" Kogoro continued, " all those cases we worked on together!"

Megure deadpanned at that. " with you working under me most cases went cold." He said through gritted teeth.

Shinichi and Heiji snorted at that then stopped when Ran glared at them.

" hey, Shinichi." Heiji called, Shinichi turned around and looked at him, He was kneeling on the floor near the body.

"There's a slight trace of water around the body." Said Heiji.

Shinichi was surprised at that, "also it's very_."

" hot? Yeah, I've noticed." Shinichi cut him off. "also there's something odd, this apartment looks like someone trashed it. most of the furniture are upside down except that chair near the body. It remains upright." finished Shinichi

" Yoko-san do you always turn the heat up so high like this?" asked Heiji.

" no not this high and I'm sure I turned it off when I left." That got Shinichi and Heiji's attention.

 _This is weird_. Thought Shinichi, _the trace of water, the trashed room, the chair near the body and the over-heated room. was this done in order to prevent accurate estimation of the time of death? No,_ he thought _. if the murder wants to prevent it, it would be more effective if he put the body in the water..._

"how's it going? Did you figure out the cause of death?" Megure asked the men who were inspecting the body.

Shinichi and Heiji raised their eyebrow at this, didn't he see that big knife that is stuck in the victim's back?

"the knife in the back, sir. He was killed instantly most likely."

"hmmm," said Megure. "that knife, is it yours?" he asked Yoko looking at her with suspicion.

Yoko bit her lip nervously. " ye-yes,"

"so it'd be only natural to find your prints on it?" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"ye-yes," she said.

Yamagishi's eyes widen, "Megure Keibu, yo-you don't suspect Yoko, do you?"

"and who are you?" Megure with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Yamagishi Eiichi, Yoko's manager."

" Yoko-san, Yamagishi-san do either of you recognize the victim?" asked Shinichi cutting them off. Yoko looked at him, she was surprised by the question.

"actually..."

" We were so frightened, we haven't taken a look." Said the manager.

The three of them deadpanned at that.

" will you please take a look then," said Megure through greeted teeth.

They turned around to look at the victim then they gasped, Heiji looked at them in suspicious while Shinichi was curious.

"do you recognize him?" asked Megure.

"N-No, I have to take a closer look." Said the manager while moving toward the victim.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

He slipped and fell on the victim, Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

"don't touch the body!" one of the officers shouted at him.

" s-sorry! My foot... it slipped."

"that guy took something from the victim's hand" whispered Heiji. Shinichi nodded indicating that he saw it too.

" he took a hair from the body." Said Shinichi. But who is the owner of that hair? Thought Shinichi, and why the manager tried to hide it? Although their reaction...

"so do you recognize him?" asked Megure again.

"No, he's not anyone we know, right Yoko?" said the manager while smiling nervously.

"huh? Right." said Yoko without looking at them.

They know him! thought Shinichi, they know the victim! Their reaction when they saw the victim says it all but why are they denying it though? Could it be one of them is the murder? Or possibly both of them are..?

Suddenly they heard something fall on the ground. Everybody looked at Heiji who laughed and said...

 _CLUNK!_

"Sorry, it's my watch." Shinichi raised his eyebrow at him already having an idea about what he's doing.

Heiji knelt to the ground and acted like he's picking up his watch, nobody noticed that he picked something else as well.

Heiji turned around and looked at Shinichi smirking slightly while holding a hair in his fist.

He shook his head at his friend's antics.

"well, no matter," said Shinichi. "things will clear up once the officers identify the victim and inspect the weapon." They didn't find any fingerprints on the knife except Yoko's which made Heiji and Shinichi feel weird.

As soon as the body was taken from the crime scene Shinichi noticed a weird mark on the floor, his eyes widen in shock then he began to look around the room again, suddenly the puzzle pieces begin to connect together.

 _The room was a mess when we enter it, the furniture was upside down except a chair it was the only thing remain upright which was near the body also the temperature of the room was too high and the watermarks on the floor around the body and the weird mark which was beneath the body._

He smirked, he figured it out how that man died, the only thing missing in this case, is the identity of the victim and his connection to Okino Yoko.

"no prints besides Yoko_san's were lifted from the weapon." Said Megure while thinking deeply." In other words, the murderer can only be you, Okino Yoko!"

"no! I would never kill anyone!" she shrieked in fright.

"C'mon, inspector," said Kogoro while standing beside Yoko, " Okino_san went to the trouble of hiring me."

Megure and Shinichi snorted, _you mean hiring_ _**me**_ , he thought wryly.

"There've been many cases where a criminal hires a detective." Said Heiji.

Kogoro scowled, _detective brat_. He Thought.

Shinichi frowned, _No_ , he thought. _Something is not right here, why did that man kill himself in the first place? He have the feeling that if he knows the connection between him and Okino Yoko he will know the reason, the problem is Okino_san and her Manager are hiding their cognition of the victim._

"Yoko_san? Where were you before you came to the agency?" asked Shinichi.

" I was at the TV station all day and if you want, you can ask the people there."

 _So if she was there all day as she said she couldn't be the murderer_ , thought Heiji. _the manager might have sneaked off and gone to the apartment but the only way in is the front door and no one can enter except Yoko_san unless..._

"Okino_san, don't people usually have a spare key?" asked Heiji.

Yoko looked apprehensively at her manager and said. "m-my manager, Yamagishi_san has a spare."

Hearing this, Kogoro smiled a big stupid smile.

"then that's it!" he shouted, " the murderer is you, Mr, Manager!"

"what?!" shouted Yamagishi.

"Yoko_san probably dumped you! And to get back at her, yo_"

Shinichi, Heiji, and Megure groaned at once.

"is there any evidence that proves Okinp_san _isn't_ the murderer?" asked Megure annoyed.

"of course! A girl as lovely as Okino Yoko would never kill anybody." Said Kogoro putting his hands on Yoko's shoulders while she looked at him with uneasiness.

Megure deadpanned while Shinichi and Heiji facepalmed themselves, Ran who kept silent until now and kept away from the police way winced slightly at her father's idiocy.

"idiot."

"moron."

Heiji and Shinichi said together.

"I did have the spare key. But I lost it!" said the Manager, his voice was full of panic.

 _He lost it?_ Thought Shinichi. _Maybe the victim stole the key from him? Okino_San said that someone is stalking her everywhere she goes to, it might have been him and he stole the spare key from The Manager to enter her apartment and scare her more._

"what!?" said Heiji shocked.

"it's true. I lost it five days ago, in the dressing room of the TV station."

Kogoro yanked the Manager from his collar and shouted at him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Yoko hurried and said. " he's telling the truth! People from the TV station even tried to help us look for it."

He scowled then released the Manager. " if you say so, Okino_san."

"after that, I got the feeling that someone was entering my home while I wasn't there," Yoko said to Shinichi, he nodded deep in thoughts. _Just what I thought_.

 _But why did he commit a suicide after wasting his time in stalking her wherever she goes?_ He groaned. _I really need to know the identity of that man._

"does Okino_san have enemies?" asked Megure.

"No, Yoko's the last person to have enemies." Answered The Manager.

Suddenly Shinichi heard Heiji groan in annoyance besides him.

"what's wrong?" he asked Heiji.

"Something's wrong here," said Heiji, "There's Something missing, we are not seeing the bigger picture here."

While both of them were talking, Ran noticed something shiny under the couch, she knelt down to see what it was...

"pssst! Shinichi!"

Shinichi and Heiji looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"look at what I found!"

Shinichi looked under the couch then wore his glove and stretch his hand under the couch and grabbed what was under it then straighten again.

"who is the owner of this earring?" he asked.

"that's Yuko's!" said Yoko surprised.

"Yuko?" asked Heiji.

"Ikezawa Yuko, we debuted in the same year." Yoko continued. "I worked with her a lot so I've seen her wear that earring before."

"but what's Yuko's earring doing in my room?" she wondered out loud while in deep thought.

"come to think of it.." said The Manager slowly. "Ikezawa Yuko lost the lead role in a soap to Yoko. I heard that she has a grudge against her."

Yoko's eyes widen in surprise." she's angry with me?"

Kogoro crossed his arms over his chest. " I've got it figured out this time for sure!"

Shinichi groaned, _not again!_ He thought.

"the murder is Ikezawa Yuko! Go find her!" Kogoro shouted at the officers.

 _It's going to be a long day..._

\/

\/

\/

\/

"Oi, Kudo! I don't think Yoko_san is the murderer. " Heiji frowned deep in thoughts. " and don't ya think tat there's something odd about tat manager?"

Shinichi looked at him. " you mean the fact that he's worried about their reputation more than the murder that occurred? Will it's not _that_ odd, anyone in his position will act like this. It doesn't mean he is the one who killed the victim."

Shinichi continued. "and I know she didn't kill anyone, if she did, she won't have said that her ex were trying to get back to her, it's too easy, if Yoko_san is really the murderer, she wouldn't have used her kitchen knife or at least she would try to wipe out her fingerprints, that is too obvious. besides that man commit suicide"

"what!?" Heiji exclaimed loudly.

"Uh Huh, look at this." Said Shinichi indicating to the mark on the floor. After a few minutes, Heiji's eyes widen slightly.

 _However_ , Shinichi continued in his thoughts _. There is something odd about Yuko_san's behavior, she seems to know her way around the apartment even though she said that she hasn't seen it before._

 _Everybody thought that the mini statue of liberty that was on the table was just that a statue but it turns out it was a lighter. The only one knew about it aside from Okino Yoko was Yuko. Also, she seems to know where the bathroom is without asking Yoko._

The moment Megure and Kogoro noticed her weird behavior they began to push her until she confessed. It turns out she was the one who kept stalking Yoko and when she stole the spare key and entered Yoko's apartment someone enters after her.

it was the victim.

he attacked her but she managed to escape in time.

"Megure-Keibu!" called out an officer. "we've identified the victim!"

"very good! And he is...?" said Megure.

" Fujie Akiyoshi. Sir! He's 22 years old, graduated from Konan high school, worked for Kakubeni company."

"wait! KONAN HIGH SCHOOL!?" shouted Megure and Kogoro together. Kogoro turned around and looked at Yoko.

"didn't you go to Konan high school, Okino_San?"

Yoko's guilty face said enough.

Fujie Akiyoshi was Yoko's ex, he broke up with her in high school then he came to her because he wanted to get back together but Yoko refused.

It turns out that the Manager forced Fujie Akiyoshi to break up with Yoko, unable to forget her Fujie Akiyoshi went to her to get back together not caring it might be the end of Yoko's career.

Apparently when Fujie Akiyoshi came to Okino Yoko's apartment at same time Ikezawa Yuko was there and he thought she's Yoko because they look alike he begun to talk to her, but since Yuko doesn't know who he is she freaked out thinking he's going to attack her and fled, feeling depressed when he saw his love afraid of him then hatred he decides to commit suicide.

He made sure that the suicide looks like a murder and all the evidence are pointing at Okino Yoko.

 _After a few weeks._

A week ago, Kogoro has received a strange letter from someone called Asoh Keiji asking him to investigate a mystery on Tsukikage Island, having never been to the Island before Heiji went with them instead of visiting his parents.

It turns out, Asoh Keiji who sent the strange letter has been dead for 12 years. He was a world-renowned pianist who suddenly killed his family, set his house on fire, and played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata as his house burnt around him.

The five of them Kogoro, Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, and Heiji went to the Island and spent a few days there, Hiroyuki was in America spending the holiday with his parents. There were three murders happen in the days they were there.

Of course, Shinichi and Heiji solved the case in the end, it was Asoh Keiji's son Asoh Seiji who was the murderer and he tried to commit suicide by killing himself the same way his father did afterward, he burned down the house while he was inside playing the piano. Shinichi found out about his plan and saved him.

Heiji was growling, with one look at his face and Shinichi is sure that he is going to kill Kogoro any minute and he's not blaming him really, Shinichi wants to kill him too, while Ran was giving her father one of her famous death glares and Kazuha was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

The old man has the audacity to talk to the press, who learned about the case and came to talk to the Heisei Holmes and the detective of the west and take credit for what they have done on the Island, while in fact, he hasn't done a thing all those days, well if you count drinking until passing out was something.

Ran, Kazuha, Heiji, and Kogoro were setting around Shinichi's bed in the hospital, Shinichi injured his back and burned his torso and his arm while trying to save the murderer, Shinichi tried to get out of the burning building while holding Seiji's unconscious body , he jumped from the window breaking it with his back so there were fragment of glasses stuck on his back. his arm and torso suffered first and second degree burns but thankfully it won't leave scars.

Ran was angry at her father for what he had done or rather he _hasn't_ done, but most of all, she's worried about Shinichi, when he found out about Seiji's suicide plan he that look in his eyes, a familiar look at that.

It was the same look she saw on his face every time he's _thinking_ about Shira, the last time she saw that look was when Heiji and Kazuha came to the Kudo mansion for the first time and saw pictures of Shinichi's sister and asked him about who she is.

 _Flash Back_

 _A few months ago._

 _Heiji and Kazuha were standing on their spot with jaws on the floor and gaping at the mansion that was_ _towering over them i_ _n shock, Shinichi was looking at them in amusement while Ran was giggling slightly._

" _WOW!" said Heiji in amazement, that mansion is bigger than mine! He thought._

 _The iron gate was made of shiny black stone and the fence made of unique gray stone which kept the mansion enclosed, there was a neatly trimmed hedges surrounding it._

 _When they entered the gate they stepped onto pea shingle path that leads to an oak double door, then they_ _noticed a marble fountain sitting on the left side of the lawn in the front yard and there were a lot of trees and bushes of flowers surrounding the house._

 _The mansion stood beyond the sidewalk, it was white in color and the roof was dark gray, the front side of its roof was peaked and has a big window and a large balcony in the upper floors and the two sides of the mansion were square in shape and has two windows in each floor._

 _As they walked toward the white stone porch to the front door the two teenagers from Osaka noticed a small table with four chairs on each side of the porch_

 _When they entered the house and stepped into the genkan area Heiji whistle loudly and Kazuha stood in a daze._

" _Wow! Kudo-Kun your house is amazing!" said Kazuha._

 _On their left side there was a grand staircase and on their right side was two doors, they were closed so they couldn't see what was inside._

 _Shinichi shook his head at their expression and said_

" _Kasan has been in a weird state a few years ago, she was redecorating the house every few months. She loves doing that kind of things but thankfully she stopped this craziness when she went to America."_

 _Heiji snorted at that. "no wonder our mothers became friends in no time."_

" _come, I will show you the rest of the house."_

 _They entered the entrance hall and stepped onto a red carpet which was covering the shiny wooden floor and entered one of the two closed doors which leads to a large living room, the walls were beige and brown in color, in the middle of the room there was a big plush beige with a brown vine patterned rug and a sofa, a two loveseats and an armchair, the sofa and the two love seats were a navy blue color with brown and beige pillows and a big coffee table, and two end tables with blue lambs were on each side of the sofa and the armchair was beige with brown vine pattern and a simple blue pillow._

 _Pushed up against the wall was a big flat screen TV cabinet and at the opposite wall behind the sofa was a glass display cabinet and from each side of the cabinet at the corners, there were two-floor lamps. at another wall there were a two large windows with navy blue curtains swinging slightly by the wind and in between there was a small table with a crystal vase and two chairs beige in color with brown vine pattern and there was above the table a bookshelf with small plant containers on it, at the opposite wall hanging a big artwork painting._

 _When they entered the other room it was an office with a meeting area, behind the desk there was a bookcase full of books and in the meeting area, there was a long glass table with eight black chairs._

 _Beyond the staircase on the front side were double doors and on the left side was a small hall on the left side of the hall were a door leads to a grand kitchen and opposite from it on the right side of the hall were three small bathrooms and down the hall another door that leads to a dining room._

 _on their right side beyond the staircase was a long hallway, a door leads to a small empty guest room and down the hall there was a sliding double door leads to washitsu room which has a sliding door that leads to the backyard._

 _In the dining room, the walls were a cloud grey color, a beautiful rectangular crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling above the dining table, there were a two large windows with curtains cream in color and between them there was a big mirror hanging on the wall, a_ _credenza with_ _candleholders was pushed up against the wall and opposite from it there was a large artwork painting, the long mahogany dining table was in the center of the room with chairs cream in color, a few plants were scattered at the corners of the room._

 _Heiji stood at the large hall in front of the double door while looking around him._ _"hey Shinichi, can I ask ya something?" said Heiji._

" _sure."_

" _how da hell can ya live in dis maze!?"_

 _Shinichi's mouth twitched, fighting a smile he said. " you're saying this and we haven't even finished the ground floor yet."_

" _he's right, you know, it's like a maze, I will probably get lost if you left me here." Said Kazuha while still looking around her._

" _I got lost once, actually." Said Ran standing beside Kazuha._

" _really?" said Kazuha surprised._

 _She nodded. " Shinichi and his father found me in one the guest rooms."_

 _Shinichi frowned trying to remember that day. "oh! You were what? three at the time?"_

" _ah huh! I remember that I accidentally closed the door and couldn't open it because I was too short to_ _reach the handle."_

 _Shinichi smirked slightly and said in a teasing tone. " you were bawling your eyes out by the time we found you! and felt embarrassed when Tousan saw you like this. "_

 _She glared at him and put her hands on her waist, " I wasn't crying!"_

" _uh huh."_

 _She narrowed her eyes at him and suddenly he felt scared by glares. " ah, shall we continue?", Heiji snickered at him, Shinichi shot him a look to shut him up._

 _They walked toward the double door which leads to large two stories circular library, the wooden floor was covered by a large red carpet, row after row of cherry wood bookcases full to the brim from floor to ceiling with books with spines facing outward and has a desk and a chair in one corner, when Heiji saw it he was gobsmacked and his jaw almost hit the floor._

" _Kudo, it's official this will be my bedroom!"_

 _Ran groaned loudly." Not you too, Hattori-Kun!"_

" _what?" said Heiji while giving her a questioning look._

" _I have to push Shinichi out of the library more time than I care to count! I don't need another one!"_

 _Kazuha giggled slightly. " don't worry, Ran_Chan, Heiji is more outgoing than Kudo_Kun, he won't be able to shut himself with books for long."_

 _After they got out of the library, they went up the stairs to the second floor, there was a large window, the largest in the house that overlooks their street, the second floor consists of five bedrooms, two guest rooms, Shinichi's parents room, a music room and a family room plus a door leading to the second floor of the library._

 _The family room was less formal than the living room and brighter, the walls were a light lemon color and there was a sofa pushed against the wall and facing two armchairs and a chaise lounge sofa all of them were cloud gray color with light lemon and white pillows, forming a semi-circle and in the middle were a white and gray plush rug and a coffee table with a crystal vase which holds white and yellow flowers, they were facing toward a big built-in bookcase which has a fireplace and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall above the mantel and the shelves were full of CDs, DVDs, small plant containers and few pictures of the Kudos family._

 _at the opposite wall, there was a mini kitchen, it has a mini-fridge for snacks._ _above the sofa there were landscape pictures and at the opposite wall were three all-glass floor-to-ceiling windows with white curtains._

 _The third floor has five rooms, a guest room, a gym room, Hiroyuki's room, Shinichi's room and Shirayuki's room._

 _When they went to the third floor there was a small table pushed against the wall, it has a lot of framed pictures of the Kudos family and above them hanging on the wall a large photo of the Kudo and Kuroba's families._

 _Heiji and Kazuha stood in front of the pictures and squint at them. "hey Shinichi_Kun, who is that?" asked Kazuha pointing at the large photo, Shinichi looked at them then at the photo._

" _my cousin."_

 _Heiji whistle loudly, " he looks just like you! How come we never heard of him?"_

" _because we haven't seen him in years." Answered Shinichi quietly. Heiji opened his mouth to ask him, why, but noticed his tone of voice and closed it, he could have sworn that he saw a sadness in Shinichi's eyes before he turned around but he wasn't sure._

 _when they walked towards Shinichi's room, Heiji noticed another door across from Shinichi's, he saw a name was written on the closed door._

" _Shirayuki." Read Heiji._

" _huh?" said Kazuha looking at him. ignoring her he asked Shinichi._

" _hey, Shinichi! Who is this Shirayuki?"_

 _Ran bite her lip nervously, they haven't talked about Shirayuki for years, it's still a touchy subject to the Kudos especially Shinichi. Shinichi looked at Heiji he kept quiet for a while then said..._

" _my twin sister."_

 _Heiji and Kazuha looked at him in shock._

" _YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" they shouted at the same time. He nodded quietly._

" _Oh! Was she the one that in the photos?" asked Kazuha,_

" _yes."_

 _Heiji noticed something is off about Shinichi's expression then noticed Ran shaking her head at him behind Shinichi's back, he understood then that Shinichi doesn't want to talk about it._

" _then why haven't we seen or heard of her before?" asked Kazuha before Heiji could stop her. Shinichi turned around hiding his face with his bangs and said with an emotionless voice._

" _she's dead."_

 _There was a shock silence after that._

 _End of Flashback._

Ran shook her head slightly, she found that Kogoro was still bragging about the case and she couldn't hold herself any longer.

"what?" Korogo asked Ran and Kazuha when he noticed them glaring at him. " what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kazuha shouted at him angrily before Ran could say anything, the two girls were standing up in front of him with their hands on their waist in fury, Kogoro looked in confusion at them.

"what did you think you were doing talking to the press and taking all the credits like that!? You didn't do _anything_! Both of them solved the case and Shinichi got hurt in the processes WHILE YOU WERE DROWNING IN YOUR DRINKS!" Ran bellowed at him. Heiji grinned in triumph while Shinichi smirked slightly.

The detective of the east kept watching the three of them bickering with each while the detective of the west was lost in this thoughts, unknown to Ran, Heiji was remembering the same day and thinking about Shinichi's expression when he found out about Seiji's plan.

Shinichi got out of the hospital after a few days and stayed in his house after he completely healed.

They came across a lot of cases after that and of course, Kogoro almost always takes the credit when Shinichi and Heiji if he is with them solve the cases, and that's how the next few weeks went, solving cases almost every day.

While the police force knows that the detectives of the east and the west are the ones who solve the cases but Kogoro takes the credit most of the time and that leads him to be famous more and more, The two teens were getting agitated by it and Ran was faring no better.

* * *

"Kaito 1412?" asked Shinichi one day, they were at the agency once again, Hiroyuki was doing his homework on the couch beside Shinichi.

Sonoko has just came asking or more like ordering Shinichi to solve a mystery.

Heiji and Kazuha weren't in Tokyo. they went to Osaka to visit their parents, they always went there on the weekends every two weeks.

" and who is this Kaito 1412, may I ask?"

Sonoko looked at him in astonishment, " haaa! you don't him!?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "if I know I wouldn't have asked."

Sonoko smiled and she has that dreamy look on her face Shinichi didn't like one bit.

"he's a thief, he steals jewels, he's the most amazing magician I have ever seen! and he's the best as well!"

Shinichi blinked and stared at her, he has been a detective since he was thirteen and he has seen and heard a lot of bizarre things but hearing 'amazing', 'magician' and 'the best' with 'thief' in one sentence was a first.

"what?" he asked her in bewilderment.

"he sent a not for the next heist to the police, he has always been like this, sending notes before he steals anything.

He raised his eyebrows, this is getting more interesting by the minute, he thought, Sending warnings before stealing? Seriously? And he hasn't been caught yet?! He's mocking the police by the looks of it _or_ Sonoko is exaggerating like always.

He believes the latter.

"so are you going or what?" Sonoko asked impatiently.

"going where exactly?"

"to the heist of course!" she huffed.

"no," he said bluntly.

Sonoko's jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT?!" she screeched at him.

"You heard me, I'm not interested."

That was the truth. Shinichi is more interest in murderers than thieves.

"maybe you should go Shinichi, just this time." Said Ran.

She wants her boyfriend to go because this way she won't be worried that much about him if he chased that thief. She has heard that Kaito 1412's famous rule is that no one gets hurt in his heist, well except their pride that is.

"don't worry Ran that detective geek will go."

Shinichi glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest and said...

"says who?"

"me!" Sonoko said through clenched teeth then she pushed the note to his hand none too gently.

"I will only solve that puzzle and no more than that, Suzuki!"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, " we will see."

He looked at the note and was surprised by what was written.

 _APRIL FOOLS_

 _WHEN THE MOON SPLITS IN HALF,_

 _I WILL COME TO VISIT THE ORIGIN OF THE NAME OF THE BLAcK STAR_

 _AT THE CALLING OF THE WAVES._

 _PHANTOM THIEF._

 _That got his attention, he got to admit that the note interested a little maybe if he went this time the devil herself will leave him alone._

 _How wrong he was._

* * *

 **This my first time describing a house so please don't be too harsh.**

 **Review**


	11. Disappointment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

March 31st

11:59 pm

He was thanking the god that he didn't go with his girlfriend and her father, he heard through their connection the crap that old man was spouting left, right and center about the note, in top of it all the police seems to believe every word he said.

Kogoro had explained Kaitou 1412's note and said that Kaitou will come from the baker city hall at 9 pm right after Okino Yoko's concert, he almost snorted after hearing the old man explanation.

The teen detective figured it out, the Phantom Thief 1412 will be coming between 12:30 and 4:00 in the morning at the roof of The Hyde City Hotel to steal the black star. As soon as he figured it out he called Hakase to ask for more information about The Phantom Thief. Shinichi remembered hearing about him when he was young and that his father went to some of his heists, so he asked Hakase to search in his father's files about the Kaitou 1412.

Before Shinichi went to The Hyde City Hotel he took from Hakase a little device he designed for Hiroyuki and his friends, the device shoots fireworks to the sky by a little button which Shinichi will be hiding in his pocket and hides the little device on the rooftop.

he was holding the phone listening to Hakase giving him information about The Phantom Thief. Apparently, The Phantom Thief was a mystery, he appeared for the first time in Paris 18 years ago and disappeared almost 6 years ago and now after so many years, he appeared again. So Shinichi thought that the thief must be old.

He has many nicknames ' The Heisei Lupin, The Magician Under The Moonlight, The Phantom Thief, Kaitou 1412 and the most popular is Kaitou Kid, some young novelist played with the name and read it Kaitou _Kid_ instead of Kaitou 1412

The savior of the police force was standing on the roof in the shadows so nobody could see him when they got on the rooftop, finishing his call with Hakase moments ago he felt someone is with him on the rooftop.

A shadow appeared above him. silent like a Cheetah waiting for its pray, he jumped on the roof and the detective saw him for the first time.

He searched and heard a lot about Kaitou Kid's heists, The Thief was famous for always making a mockery of the police and always getting away from them, but what he was famous for the most is his magic shows. He always loves to make a show in his Heists.

There were a lot of videos of some of the heists, the teen watched some of it and noticed that Kaitou Kid doesn't always make a magic shows in all of his heists, most of it is just stealing the jewel, taunting the police for a few minutes then disappear and that's it.

He wondered after that what's all this fuss about him, he also found out that he unknowingly went to one of his heists which was about the clock tower, that's when he decided to go to the Heist this time.

The Thief's back was turned to him so he couldn't see his face, The Heisei Holmes looked at him clearly, his outfit was all white with a silk hat and a cape, he suppressed a snort, _what tasteless old fashion outfit._ He thought.

 _From the looks of it, he seems young, younger than I thought perhaps 30 years old? 20? Nah, I think younger._

Making sure he still has the tranquilizer wristwatch with him and knowing The Thief can't see him, he came out from his hiding place and stood with his back against the door and his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face which was hiding in the shadows.

"so you are The Phantom Thief."

Kid almost have a heart attack, he was sure that no one was on the roof, he didn't see him and didn't even heard him walk behind him, he moved without making a sound.

 _Where the hell did he come from?_ Thought Kid.

The Magician turned around calmly and saw someone, a guy by the looks of it, taking a relaxing stand against the door, with no light except the moonlight on the rooftop he couldn't see his face clearly.

The Heisei Holmes looked at Kid's face, he couldn't see it clearly because of that ludicrous monocle and the moonlight, _yep, I was right he's younger than 20_ , he thought.

"I've heard a lot about you these past few days, mostly from fans here and there. The Phantom thief who steals gems right under the police noses, the great Magician who does incredible magic shows in his heists."

The young detective began to talk again, "I admit, I got curious, I watched some of your heists on the internet. while your magic tricks might seem impressive, I wasn't impressed, I've seen better, better than _**April fool**_ tricks as well. it was disappointing, actually." He emerged out of the shadows.

The Phantom Thief looked at his smirking face for the first time and he was shocked, the guy looks just like a carbon copy of him, the only difference is the hairstyle and the eyes.

 _Hang on!_ Kid thought, _I know him, I saw him before!_ Hoping against hope it's not who he thinks he is.

"I confess myself ...disappointed." he said quietly then began to walk toward him slowly with his hands in his pockets and stood a few feet in front of him..

Kid cocked his head slightly then smiled a mysterious smile _, aah!_ _a new challenge!_ he thought, he tipped his hat mockingly and said...

"I apologize for the disappointment,...?"

The Detective Of The East smirked.

"Kudo Shinichi, detective."

Thanking the god for his perfect poker face, _Oh! Shit! Shit! Shit! I was hoping it is not him, I've looked at that name a million times before! Why him of all people? Kid thought._

Coming out of his thoughts, Kid noticed him move slightly, " what are you doing, boy?"

Shinichi smirked at him again then pressed the button and suddenly the fireworks light up the sky.

"fireworks."

Shinichi looked at the sky then smirked slightly.

"looks like the Helicopter noticed us."

"Wow! Interesting." Kid said quietly looking at him thoughtfully which was ignored by Shinichi.

He looked at Kid. " shouldn't you run? MR, Thief? If you don't hurry, the helicopter will be here and capture you."

Kid put his hand on his chin, " hmmm, what to do, what to do." he said mockingly.

Shinichi got his watch ready, _as soon as he turns to run_ , he thought, _I__ then he got distracted, Kid was holding a police radio.

Kid cleared his throat then held the radio to his mouth and talked in a completely different voice.

"this is Chaki! I've found The Kaitou Kid on the roof of the Hyde City Hotel!..." Shinichi was quiet in surprise while listening to Kid talking in Superintendent Chaki's voice then switching to impersonating Inspector Nakamori without a stop.

He thanked his father and his uncle Toishi inwardly for teaching him the poker face, he was hiding his surprise at The Thief's skill, no need to add to that ego of his.

"impressed? Meitantei?" Kid asked him.

He snorted, "not even close." and he really wasn't...well maybe a little bit, he knows a handful of people that can change their voices like he did. including himself, courtesy of his mother and his uncle, of course.

A lot of helicopters in the sky were above them, now, shining their lights on Kaitou Kid and they could hear the police shouting while getting up the stairs.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Kid was surrounded by the Police.

Shinichi stood quietly watching the encounter between Kid and the police, specifically Inspector Nakamori.

Kid grinned wildly." what A predicament!"

"FREEZE, KID!" shouted Inspector Nakamori pointing a gun at him.

"why, if it's not Nakamori- Keibu himself!" said Kid, " you certainly got here quickly." He was standing calmly not flinching at the gun, Shinichi was inspecting his calm and collected poster and his cool attitude, he felt that the thief got something up in his sleeve.

Inspector Nakamori scowled, " you know perfectly well that I solved your notice and was watching this place."

"anyway you should give up on that pearl, you can't run this time, you have nowhere to go." Said Nakamori smugly.

Kid grinned at him, "don't worry, Inspector, I came here only to see how would you react."

"WHAT!? What do you mean?" growled Nakamori.

" _April Fool."_ Shinichi said itcalmly but everyone heard him clearly. " it was writing in his notice, he has no intention of stealing the pearl tonight." _Because he knows that the owner will never give the pearl willingly to the police._ He thought calmly.

Kid was surprised but it was hidden quite well by his poker face, he smiles a challenging smile _, it seems I will be enjoying this new challenge._

Out of nowhere, a hand glider appeared in his hands, he strapped himself into the hand glider and holds a remote with his other hand.

"HE'S RUNNING AWAY! GET HIM!" barked Inspector Nakamori.

Shinichi was right, he got something up in his sleeve.

Literally!

Shinichi saw Kid drop something from sleeves, knowing what it was he covered his face quickly.

It was a flash bomb.

The police officers were howling in pain and trying to protect their eyes.

"hey, Meitantei, did you know?" Kid called out, " Phantom Thieves are artists who creatively steal their targets, but Detectives don't amount to anything more than critics, who look at the remains and try to find faults."

 _That son of..._ thought Shinichi.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and The Thief disappeared, Shinichi gaped in astonishment, _how the hell did he disappear in a mere of seconds like that?_ He thought then he noticed a small note on the ground where Kid was standing seconds ago, he and Nakamori_Keibu bend down and read it

April 19

I will board The Queen Elizabeth

set to depart from Yokohama

Harbour and take the real Black

Star.

Kid The Phantom Thief.

Shinichi sighed, _it's going to be a long month._

 _._

 _._

"what are you doing here?" asked Nakamori while looking at him, they were still standing on the rooftop, Nakamoro_Kaibu made the police officers take the note to the headquarters.

Shinichi was about to answer him before some officer cut him off to tell Nakamori_Keibo about that Kaitou Kid tricked him again by using a dummy fly with his glider.

\/

\/

\/

He should feel excited that he got a new challenge, someone can really challenge him in his heists, but he doesn't feel it that way, he would have If this challenge was not in the form of Kudo Shinichi, his cousin, and his _brother,_ he groaned softly, _why it had to be his own brother of all people?._ He thought. _Just why!?_ He kept thinking about that all the way home.

He finally got home at 3:00 am, he was feeling dead tired and just want to go to sleep but he knows he will never get any today. He was lying on his bed holding his phone in his hand searching about _Kudo Shinichi_ , it wasn't his first time searching about him.

Kaito always search about him once in a while to see what his cousin is up to this days, he has always wanted to meet his soul brother face to face but he knows that it won't be easy, his brother is a detective if he found out about Kaito's night job it would be a disaster in the making, so Kaito decided to see him from afar, and he did it, but only once and didn't do it again.

His brother Shinichi felt Kaito watching him and almost got caught, so he didn't do it again but it wasn't the only reason, when he was watching Shinichi he noticed that Shinichi got tense suddenly and has that look on his face a few seconds before he put on his poker face.

Kaito didn't like that look at all, he had the feeling he saw that look before but couldn't remember exactly when or where.

Kaito looked at his left wrist at the writing with deep in thought, he was feeling confused, he knows that the first words his soul brother would say to him are written on his wrist, but the thing is _Kudo Shinichi_ was written on his wrist but he met Kudo Shinichi for the first time today and the first words the young detective said to him wasn't his name.

 _so you are The Phantom Thief._

That's the first thing he said to Kaito, could it be that he Kaito misunderstood it the whole time? Could it be that Kudo isn't his soul brother like he thought he is all these years? Could it be perhaps, that when he meets his brother they were talking about the young detective and it so happens that _Kudo Shinichi_ is the first thing his brother will say to him?

No, he doesn't think so, Kaito is sure that the detective of the East is his brother, but then... what's going on? Perhaps it wasn't their first meeting after all? But if he met his cousin/brother before he would have known or even remembered it, Right?

Kaito frowned in thoughts, _I should talk to Okasan, something is not right in all this, but in the meantime, I have to find a way to watch Kudo Shinichi closely without him noticing it_ , he thought quietly.

 _god! This will be difficult!_ He groaned.

.

.

.

Shinichi was feeling tired, these past few days have been exhausted, there has been a serial bomber case and he was investigating it and didn't get much sleep.

Three years ago, there was a serial bomber case which caused panic in Japan, The bomber's partner has been killed in the middle of it, thinking it was the police who killed his partner, the bomber came back to take his revenge.

Also, it was known that Matsuda Jinpei has sacrificed his life in order to find the location of the last bomb, three years ago.

Megure-keibu called Shinichi a few days ago, to tell him that someone put a bomb in Shiratori-Keibu's car, thankfully, Shiratori got away in time but got hurt in the process with a note the bomber lift behind in the car.

Shinichi solved the note and figured out where's the second bomb, it was in the elevator inside The Touto Tower.

Unfortunately, Shinichi and Takagi got stuck in the elevator while trying to save a little girl who was stuck in it, they spent almost two hours stuck in the elevator because of a bomb Shinichi found above the elevator, only to defuse it by cutting the last wire exactly three seconds before it goes off, and it was done by Shinichi.

That day was Friday the 17th of April and he didn't get much sleep at all the next day because of all the paperwork, he finally got back home Sunday morning, believing he will finally sleep, but Sonoko came and dragged him off to the ship to chase the Kaito Kid, which he completely forgot about.

^ 0~

April 19

He was finding it hard to hide his smug smirk, really, it was too easy. Kaitou Kid made a huge mistake, first, he disguised himself as Sonoko's father then left his disguise in the bathroom then disguising himself as someone's girlfriend, a detective's girlfriend as that, it was a big flaw in his plan.

Aside from Sonoko's mother made everyone wear black pearls, so Kaitou Kid wouldn't know which one is the real black star, It was the only interesting thing that happened today.

Ran went to the restroom and got lost on her way back to the ballroom before Shinichi could tell her how to get back through their connection someone throw something at her, there was white smoke then she passed out, he almost has a heart attack after that.

At the same moment before Shinichi could react Kogoro asked Sonoko about Ran and he answered instead, "she went to the bathroom"

"all this time!?" asked Kogoro.

"she probably got lost, you know she doesn't have a good sense of direction." Said Sonoko.

"so what if I am!"

It was Ran.

she appeared behind them without them noticing, Shinichi knew at once that it was Kid standing with them not Ran.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom and got out of the ballroom, making sure The Phantom Thief isn't following he immediately began searching for Ran until he found her sleeping in one of the lifeboats with a note attached to her dress.

This red dress I borrowed

The other day looks very good

on you

part-time dry cleaner

Kaitou Kid

making sure she's okay he swore he will kick Kid's ass. When he got back to the ballroom Ran (Kid) called him. "Superintendent Chaki announce that we have to pair with someone and think of a word only the both of them will know, that way Kid won't be able to disguise as any one of us."

"so what our secret word should be?" she asked.

Shinichi smirked inwardly, let's see _what would he says when I say my word._

"Alright, my word is 'Holmes'...?"

"then mine is Lupin!" she said at once.

 _Busted!_

 _Another mistake you made Kaitou Kid._ He thought smugly _._

Shinichi's hands were itching to hit him in the face but decided to not reveal Kid's disguise in front of everybody at the moment and wait to know what he will do next to steal the real Black star before he kicked his ass.

He kicked his ass alright.

A fake Kaitou Kid appeared and did some magic tricks choosing Ran (Kid) and Sonoko to be his assistants, the Fake Kid made Ran choose a card from his cards when she draws a card it turned out to be another note from Kid.

Like Caesar who

was fascinated

with Cleopatra I

am already

beside you...

kid The Phantom

Thief

Kaitou Kid got what he wanted, the note cased disturbance in the room, Shinichi watched as Ran's pearl 'fell' to the ground, as someone bent down to pick it up for her it explodes, making a puff of smoke, then suddenly a lot of pearls exploded on the floor which made everyone panic.

they began to push each other to get out of the room and because of it, Suzuki_San Sonoko's mother fell on the ground. While Ran was helping her up Suzuki_San screamed.

Her black pearl was gone and it was the real one.

Shinichi made his move then.

"come, Ran." He said while reaching to hold her ( _his_ ) hand, he suppresses a shudder.

 _God this is disturbing!_ He thought.

" I figured it out, I know which one is Kaitou Kid, I just saw him running away!" he said while running out of the room still holding her hand.

"what!?"

Shinichi saw with the corner of his eyes that Ran was smirking slightly, _smirk as you want, Kid, you won't be smirking for long!_

When they went to the engine room Ran began to look around in confusion. "why are we here?" she asked.

He ignored her question and began to play with a football without looking at it." say, Ran, do you know about gem meanings?"

"gem meanings?" she asked in bewilderment, _damn! he's good at his acting!_ Shinichi thought.

"huh?"

" don't you remember?" he said still kicking the ball from one knee to the other one, " Sonoko's mother gave us a hint. The real pearl is entrusted to a very appropriate person. The pearl stands for 'woman and 'moon' and the only person on this ship who has moon in their name is Suzuki Tomoko, which means she has the real one" Shinichi finished then looked at her.

"Oh!" she gasped in astonishment, " how does it help in knowing Kaitou Kid identity ?"

" the cards." He said, Ran looked perplexed, "when you draw a card after Kazumi the magician asked you to, you found a message on the card from Kid."

" the trick is, using a dove in on hand to distract you while switching the cards in his other hand with cards he already has seen and no matter what the card you draw will always be the same."

Ran frowned in concentration, " then the card had the message, it might be Kazumi...?" she asked.

"no, I've been watching him all this time and he never got near Suzuki_San."

"then who?"

" there is someone else who could switch the cards." Ha said ignoring answering her question. " that someone makes him drop the cards then while pretending to help pick them up, he takes a card out and attaches the message to it.

He then hides it in his hand and makes it seem like he's drawing it from the magician's cards. Also, he was the one who was near Suzuki_San and he was the one who helped her up when she fell, am I right Ran? Or should I say Kaitou Kid!"

Shinichi turned around to look fully at Ra_ no Kaitou Kid, he was pleased to see his poker face began to crack.

Kid opened his mouth to speak but Shinichi didn't let him. "you switched with Ran when she went to the bathroom, after you disguised as Ran you wanted to create panic so you used the message on the card and then throw around some exploding pearls and in the chaos you took the real Black Star while pretending to catch Suzuki_San."

Shinichi turned around and began to play with the ball again with his hands in his pockets."The fact that you had prepared those little explosive pearls means you knew, right? You knew Suzuki_San had ordered a huge number of replicas."

Kid gave a small laugh and said. " stop joking around, Shinichi! I had no idea which pearl was the real one. It's not like I've heard the hint!"

Shinichi snorted. "you wouldn't have needed a hint to know which was the real Black Star. The moment Suzuki_San used a glove to hold her pearl out of the box to wear it, you knew at once." Kid looked confused.

"how should I've known that?" asked Kid.

Shinichi gave him a side glance. " don't you know? Pearls mostly made of Calcium Carbonate, they are easily damaged by acid, when the surface gets dirty from the oils on one's hand, it oxidizes and loses its luster, not many people are aware of that that's why Suzuki_San wouldn't trust anyone with such a delicate gem."

Kid scoffed. "that's hardly enough evidence!" Shinichi was pleased to hear a nervous tone in his voice.

"you're right, but..." Shinichi continued. " it was confirmed that it was the real pearl by the dullness of the Black Star she was wearing, it's known that the luster of a pearl generally lasts only a few decades and it's unlikely that the black star which was purchased 60 years ago would still look perfect until today. And handling the delicate pearl with gloves and with such a care, it was a dead giveaway on Suzuki_san's part."

Kid put his finger on his chin as in deep thought. " but I thought the Black Star at the Beika Museum looked really shiny."

Shinichi smirked without looking at him, he could hear his nervousness more clearly, " that's why you didn't steal it, you knew beforehand that Suzuki_San wouldn't give the real pearl to the museum that's why you provoked her in your second note when you wrote 'the real Black Star' to made sure she would bring the real one with her."

"don't be ridicules, Shinichi_."

"you've made an error by disguising as Ran, tonight." Said Shinichi cutting him off. " if it was someone else and not her I wouldn't have noticed, I would be impressed even. You should have known that disguising as my childhood friend is a huge mistake on your part and the evidence was clear as the day when I told you my word would be ' Holmes' you said at once ' Lupin', the real Ran would have said another name only the two of us knew since we were young."

Kid Shrugged while holding the phone in his hand, "fine! If you suspect me so much, why not call the police and_."

 _Oh no, you don't!_ thought Shinichi. With one swift movement he kicked the ball making it crash at the phone and knocking it off the wall, Kid's jaw fell to the floor and he was speechless. The ball fell on the floor in front of Shinichi and he began to kick it again.

Shinichi smirked in satisfaction. " I won't let you use the same trick you used to vanish from the rooftop, you made it looked like you would run away by your hand glider, but in fact, you used the flash bombs to distract us while you disguising yourself as one of the cops."

"don't be so crude as to call the cops here. I respect your skills as a criminal artist, you managed to sneak on board by yourself, in the midst of all this security. that's why I'm taking you on, one on one."

Shinichi was pleased to see Kid's poker face fall completely, he stopped playing with the ball and put his foot on it " most talented artists gain fame only after death and I'll make you a renowned master by burying you in a cemetery called _prison!"_

Kid signed. " fine." He said in his real voice this time while rising his hands up, Shinichi could see the pearl in his hand, " you win." Kid continued. " I will give up the Black Star." Then he threw the pearl at Shinichi and he caught it easily.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at him, "tell your lady I apologize for spoiling her party." Said Kid. Shinichi suppress a shudder, _god! It's weird hearing Kid's voice coming out from Ran's mouth!_

Shinichi got the feeling that Kid is planning something. " what are you up to, now, Kid?"

" by the way," said Kid while holding the dress he's wearing and ignoring Shinichi's question. " I borrowed this from your friend.."

Shinichi understood at once what is he planning. _Oh, now we are playing this game? I don't think so!_ Thought Shinichi _._

" I left her sleeping in a lifeboat, you better get her_" Shinichi began to chuckle softly cutting Kid off.

" let me guess," said Shinichi while smirking." you will make me think that you stole Ran's clothes and now she's all alone in the lifeboat without anything, while in fact, that dress is a copy just to distract me so you could escape, Am I right?" Kid was shocked.

" Wow! Who knows that _the_ Kaitou Kid could play such a crude game!" said Shinichi taunting him slightly.

Kid smiled. " I must say, Meitantei, I 'm surprised you figure it out so quickly."

Shinichi snorted. " do you really think after what you did to Ran I wouldn't go to check up on her? As soon as I got the chance, I searched for her to make sure she's okay and found her sleeping soundly with a little note attached to her dress."

Shinichi was planning to give a little warning but after what Kid just did he swore he will take his revenge, he put his hands in his pocket and began to play with his football and kicking it from knee to the other.

" a piece of advice, Kid," he stopped playing with the ball." don't go near my best friend, again." Then in one swift movement, he kicked the ball at Kid.

hitting its target Shinichi began to move towards him, he could see Kid threw a flash bomb, "oh, no, you don't!" said Shinichi through gritted teeth, he couldn't see clearly but he knows exactly where Kid is, using his sense he raised his fist and punched him and by the sound of it Shinichi hit his target.

but before Shinichi can keep hold of him again, Kid threw another explosive bomb which made a lot of smoke and he got away in the last moment.

"damn it!" Shinichi cursed softly when he found no one in the room except himself, _well, at least I gave him a lesson he will not forget any time soon._

Shinichi signed softly, feeling Ran began to wake up he went out to see her. He considered himself lucky that the one who drugged Ran is just a harmless thief and not a psychopath killer.

\/

\/

\/

Kid was cursing silently, he was swimming away from the ship with difficulty, he's sure that two of his ribs are bruised and could feel his left eye began to swell slightly.

"ACHOOO!"

He sneezed loudly then groaned. " great! Now I'm having a cold, I hope you're feeling satisfied, Meitantei!"

 _self to note: never go near any detective's friends, again!_ Thought Kid.

.

.

"hey detective geek, did you see the newspaper today? They are calling you The Kid Killer!" asked Sonoko, the six of them Ran, Shinichi, Hiro, Kazuha, Heiji and Sonoko were walking back from school, Kazuha has decided to stay in Tokyo this year to be with them and she was staying with one of her relatives who, surprisingly lives near Ran's apartment.

"so I've heard for the million times," said Shinichi in a bored tone. Sonoko has been talking about it all day like she's the one who has been called by that nickname and not him, though Heiji and Hiro were talking about a novel they read the other day and were completely oblivious to them.

Shinichi woke up this morning to find his picture in the news and they were talking about how he had saved The Black Star from The Phantom Thief last night. He barely read the headlines before Sonoko burst into his house and dragging Ran with her, since then she has been talking nonstop about Kaitou Kid.

Shinichi felt like bashing his head against the wall just so he could stop listening to her annoying voice, feeling his irritation Ran made Sonoko stop talking about The Moonlight Magician and engaged her and Kazuha in girls talk instead.

" _I own you."_ Thought Shinichi.

" _I know!"_ answered Ran.

Shinichi decided to stop chasing Kaitou Kid and left it to the police instead, he rather chases killers and stops murders than chasing an idiotic thief, and his decision was reinforced after he found out that his cousin of all people is one of The Kaitou Kid's fans.

 _Flashback_

" _what are you doing here, boy? Shouldn't you be with Aoko, right now?" asked Nakamori_Kaibu. Shinichi was still standing at the lifeboats after sending Ran with Sonoko to the restroom to wash her face, he was supporting his hands on the wooden railing and looking at the water deep in thoughts._

 _He blinked and turned around to look at Nakamori_Keibu. "excuse me?" asked Shinichi in confusion, Nakamori was talking to him with such familiarity that he felt perplexed, then in seconds, he understood,_ _of course!_ _He thought_ _Nakamori thought he's Kuroba Kaito._

 _Shinichi completely forgot that his cousin is friends with Nakamori's daughter, that 'Aoko' person he's talking about probably is his daughter, he facepalmed himself inwardly,_ _I should have remembered that!_ _Shinichi thought to himself._

" _you must have mistaken me for someone else, Nakamori_Keibu, I'm Kudo Shinichi." Said Shinichi._

 _Nakamori kept looking at him for a few seconds then realization dawned at him. "you were that detective who was standing at the rooftop that night, isn't it?"_

 _Shinichi just nodded at him, "I've heard about you from division 1 actually, you're pretty famous there but what are you doing here?" asked Nakamori while narrowing his slightly. Uh oh! Thought Shinichi, he knows that Nakakmori_Keibu doesn't like anyone interfere in his work, especially teenagers wannabe detectives, as he so nicely called them and always suspect anyone acts weirdly, so he said quickly._

" _I was invited by Suzuki Sonoko, she's a friend of mine."_

 _Still looking at him with suspicious Nakamori came near him, almost nose to nose and asked him, " then shouldn't you be in the ballroom with the rest of the guests? what are you doing_ _ **hiding**_ _outside like this?!"_

 _Shinichi almost rolled his eyes at him,_ _paranoid as always!_ _He thought. He stepped back a little and said calmly. "I found out that Kaitou Kid was disguised as my best friend and went to search for her until I found her sleeping here in one of the lifeboats."_

 _One of the officers who was standing behind Nakamori widen his eyes in shock, " you mean to tell us you knew all this time which one Kid was disguising as? How did you know that?"_

" _I think I would know if it's my best friend I'm talking to or not." Shinichi said dryly, " and the one I was talking to at the ball certainly wasn't her." He then began to tell them what happened with The Kaito Kid, after he finished he gave The Black Star to Nakamori_Keibu._

" _make sure it still in the handkerchief until you give it to its owner, Suzuki_San."_

" _that friend of yours was it Mouri Kogoro's daughter?" he asked Shinichi, he nodded at him._

" _Her own father didn't notice that it wasn't his daughter and her friend did, not a bright detective that one." Said Nakamori to himself but Shinichi heard him and snorted in agreement._

 _Shinichi looked at Nakamori apprehensively, he has to make sure that his cousin is not here of all places, " Keibu?" Shinichi began to say. "may I ask, who did you thought I was, a few minutes ago?"_

 _Nakamori blinked at him, obviously didn't expect that question, " it's someone I know personally, you look like him a little bit." Nakamori said he put his hand on his chin." I wouldn't be surprised though if I saw him here, he's a big fan of The Phantom Thief, after all." He mumbled to himself._

 _but Shinichi heard him again and was shocked._ _My cousin is a fan of the Kaitou Kid?!_ _He thought in annoyance._ _My own BROTHER is a fan of A CRIMINAL?!_ _Shinichi was practically screaming in his head at this point._ _Just great! This is fantastic!_ _He thought sarcastically._

 _unknown to him Nakamori was watching him silently with a scowl on his face, " am I going to see you around a lot, boy?"_

 _Shinichi grimaced at his thoughts,_ _definitely not!_ _He thought. " don't worry Keibu, I'm not interested in chasing thieves, I was only doing a favor to a friend." He snorted inwardly._ _more like dragged into it!_ _" you won't see me in your division anymore." He said then he put his hands in his pockets and walked away._

 _End of Flashback._

"what does he look like, Ran_Chan?"

Kazuha's voice brought him out of his thoughts, " sorry, Kazuha_Chan I didn't see his face, I got knocked out as soon as I stepped out of the restroom." Said Ran apologetically.

 _Speaking of it_ , Shinichi thought. _When Ran gave me Kaito Kid's note the first one, she was acting strangely that day and I didn't have a chance to ask her about._ " hey, Ran?" he asked.

" Hmm?" she said turning her head to look at him. " why were you acting oddly that day? ...You know when you gave me Kaito Kid's note?"

"Ohh! Actually_" before she could finish what she was saying someone sneezed loudly.

AAHCOO!

" Bakaito! Did you have to look at that ship? You weren't even being careful and fell into the sea!" said some girl who looks like Ran except she has a messy hair to a guy who wore a grumpy look on his face.

the two of them were walking towards them and weren't focusing on anything except bickering at each other just like Heiji and Kazuha do, sometimes, Shinichi knew at once who this guy was.

It was Kuroba Kaito.

His cousin.

"shut up!" said Kaito grumpily.

The six of them stopped in their tracks and were looking at the two with shock, thought Heiji's, Kazuha's and Hiro's shock were slightly different from theirs.

"hey.." said Heiji. " doesn't that high schooler..."

"looks just like you Shinichi_Kun?" finished Kazuha. Sonoko was still looking at them while Ran was throwing worried glances at Shinichi, every few seconds.

"isn't he Kuroba Kaito-Kun?" asked Sonoko, Hiro's eyes widen in surprise then swiftly looked at his brother.

"is that right, Nii-San? Is he our brother like Sonoko-nee-chan said?" asked Hiro excitedly, Shinichi sighed softly.

"yes." He answered shortly, Heiji looked at him worriedly at his tone, not knowing what's going on but he noticed that his best friend's poster was tense.

"Oh! I've never met him before, can we go and meet him, now?" Hiro asked again with a big smile on his face.

"no." said Shinichi in the same tone, Hiro's smile faltered slightly, " why not?"

"because it's not polite to meet someone without a notice."

" but he's our brother! We don't need to do that to visit a family, Nii-san!"

Shinichi sighed patiently, " tell you what, when our parents come to visit us, you and Kasan can go and meet him."

"Oh!" said Hiro disappointed, " but then you won't come with us?"

" no, there are so many cases the police wants me to solve, so I can't come with you."

Hiro's shoulders sagged in disappointment, " okay." He said in a small voice.

Sonoko, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha were silent and were watching the two brothers talking, Heiji doesn't know what's going on but he noticed the worried glances Ran kept throwing at his best friend and the grimace Sonoko wore on her face, like she wished she hadn't said anything, also he noticed the odd expression on his best friend's face which he can't explain, Heiji looked at Kazuha and she shrugged her shoulders at him, not knowing what's going on either.

"we should probably go." Said Shinichi, then he began to walk again, ' what was dat?' mouthed Heiji to Ran, Ran grimaced slightly then shook her head indicating to not to ask.

Haiji saw the young detective throw a glance at his cousin then turned away quickly, Heiji doesn't know if he was imagining it or not but he could have sworn that he saw guilt and sadness in Shinichi's eyes but it disappeared quickly.

It piqued his curiosity and this moment Heiji wants to find out what's going on as soon as possible.

They were sitting in a cafe having dinner, Ran, Shinichi, and Heiji were sitting beside each other while Sonoko, Hiro, and Kazuha were sitting across them, and they were talking and laughing as usual.

after they saw Shinichi's 'cousin' that morning everyone was acting awkward for an hour or so but gradually everyone went back to normal again, well... as normal as they can get in this situation, though there was still slight awkwardness in the air but everyone is ignoring it for Hiro's sake and Shinichi's as well and he's thankful for that.

In that hour, Shinichi was closed off but Unknown to their friends Ran began to talk to him through their connection until he began to act his usual self again, for Ran's and his brother's sake.

The bell above the door rang and two guys entered. One of them wears a cap which covers his face but by the looks of it, he is blond, while the other guy has a short brown hair and blue eyes, they sat at the table beside theirs and said their orders to the waiter.

"so Shinichi-Kun," said Kazuha.

"yes?" answered Shinichi looking at her.

"When we were in music class, Sonoko-Chan, Ran-chan and I were talking and Sonoko-chan monition something interesting.", he groaned at that.

"of course she did." He mumbled, Sosoko who was sitting across from him heard what he said and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

" here's the thing," Kazuha said. " you're a good musician-"

"she actually said that?" asked Shinichi cutting her off in surprise, she smiled in amusement, "no, she didn't say this but I did."

"of course she didn't." He said leaning back at his chair. "like I was saying." She continued. "you're a good musician, brilliant even, you are great at playing the violin and you're a good pianist, you even play the guitar very well, you even have perfect pitch and can identify notes accurately but... I don't understand one thing and that's what Sonoko-chan said to me is... how on earth can't you sing?"

Sonoko burst out laughing, " like I said he's tone deaf, what did you expect Kazuha-chan? That he's perfect in everything? Cause I gotta tell you he's full of flaws!" Sonoko said bluntly while still laughing.

Shinichi looked at her coolly and said calmly, " well, I'm only a human Sonoko, and as you said I have flaws just like you!" Heiji snickered and tried to hide it by a cough, while Ran and Hiro sighed tiredly and wondering when will this two stop bickering and Kazuha was frowning slightly wondering why this two are always rude to each other.

Heiji cleared his through awkwardly and said, " so...what are we doing the next summer holiday?" all of them stared at him like he grown a second head, "what?!" he asked annoyed at their stares.

Kazuha snorted and looked at him with a deadpan expression, " we have just started school and you're talking about the holiday already?"

"so what?!" Heiji said. " it's two months away!"

Their loud voices brought the brown haired guys attention and he looked at them, he raised his eyebrows in surprise at seeing them... well not them but a particular someone, suddenly he heard a ringing sound, it was his friend the blond guy's phone.

"I'm going to take this call." The blond guy said to him then he got up from the table, the brown haired guy nodded then turned to look at the six of them again in interest.

"exactly! Still two months away!" Kazuha exclaimed loudly, Ran and Hiro groaned at that.

" not you too! Stop bickering with each other!" Hiro whined.

"alright, alright." Said Heiji. " back to my question, do any of you have plans for the holiday?"

"well" Ran began to say. " I'm going to a camping trip with my Karate class." Heiji groaned in annoyance. " and what about you two?" he asked looking at Shinichi and Hiro.

Shinichi smirked slightly and said," we are going to Russia.".

"Russia?!" everybody said in shock, except Ran, she already knew this.

"yeah." Said Shinichi slowly slightly confused.

" whatever the hell for?!" asked Heiji.

"to see the world cup of course!" said Hiro happily.

"unbelievable!" mumbled Sonoko under her breath, Shinichi heard her and looked at her weirdly.

"what?" he asked.

" nothing!" said Ran quickly, not wanting to see them bickering again, he looked at her and gave her 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

" oh really?" he said crossing his arms over his chest. " then why are you so shocked like this?"

"don't worry." Said Kazuha." I'm pretty sure that The reason why we are shocked is pretty much different from Sonoko-chan's."

Wanting to break the awkward silence Heiji asked. " do you even know Russian?", Shinichi looked at him then nodded, " yeah, I learned it last year."

"what about you two?" he asked looking at Heiji and Kazuha, " we are going to the beach with our families this time." Said Kazuha and Heiji winced slightly which went unnoticed by everyone except Shinichi.

"what's up with you?" Shinichi whispered to him, Heiji sighed heavily "well... I was hoping that you three would come with us to Osaka." He mumbled.

"why?"

Heiji shifted uncomfortably and gave a nervous sideways glance at Kazuha then said while blushing, " you know that Kazuha and I are soul mates, right?", Shinichi nodded slowly and wondering where is this going.

"lately..." Heiji continued, " Okan has been nagging at me every chance she got and I was hoping that when she sees all of you spending the holiday with us she won't talk to me much."

Shinichi at once understood what his friend was trying to say and snickered at him, " it's not funny!" Haiji exclaimed loudly and catching the attention of their friends.

" yes, it _is_!" said Shinichi still snickering slightly, " now, you know how I felt that last summer!".

" what are you talking about, the both of you?" asked Kazuha while Ran and Sonoko stared at them weirdly.

Heiji gave a nervous laugh, " nothing! It's nothing!". Ran looked at Shinichi and gave him a questioning look and he mouthed 'later' to her.

At their twelve birthday, Heiji and Kazuha found out that they are soul mates, unfortunately, they didn't confess to each other until today, Heiji wants to confess to her for a while, now, but he finds it difficult and doesn't even know how to confess to her about how he feels.

Every time, Heiji's mother sees him she would talks to him about how she wants to see her son and Kazuha together and she sometimes talks about a wedding and babies, ( Heiji was sure it was Kudo Yukiko's influence.), and it freaked him out a little bit.

Suddenly, Shinichi has noticed some guy was looking at him for a while now, though not in a threatening way and he got curious, he stood up and went to him, the girls who were talking to each other about something, stopped talking when Shinichi stood up from their table and looked at where Shinichi was going.

"can I help you with something?" Shinichi asked the brown haired guy.

The brown haired guy smiled a small smile then said "Ah!...sorry, I thought you're someone else.", Shinichi raised his eyebrow at him then shrugged slightly then turned around walked to his table.

 _He seems different and tired_ , the brown haired guy thought observing the dark circles under the young detective's eyes,he has been watching the teen since he saw him a few minutes ago, he didn't pay much attention to their talks, he just kept observing him from afar.

He remembers how the kid seemed depressed and wasn't talking to anyone when they met almost three years ago, though it wasn't their first meeting.

 _Flashback._

 _Two years ago._

 _The 4_ _th_ _of may._

 _He got out of the Cafe Columbo leaving Furuya dealing with the police, he was looking for the kid,_ _ **Kudo**_ _, that what Meguri-Keibu was calling him, he saw the kid walking on the sidewalk with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a book, his shoulders were hunched slightly._

 _The kid was more different than he was when they met at the train station a few weeks ago, he was acting like any teen would act that day and he wasn't acting like he's carrying the world on his shoulders like today, though he had to admit the kid was the most intelligent teen in his age he has ever met._

" _Hey kid!" he called him while walking toward the teen, when he finally reached him he asked, "Kudo, Isn't it?", Shinichi just nodded without even glancing at him, he began walking with Shinichi not wanting to leave him alone in the street._

" _is there someone to take you home?" he asked, Shinichi shook his head in negative, still not looking at him or at anything in particular._

 _He was worried, the fact that the kid saw someone blow up in front of him then acts like this was worrisome, true he was acting the same before the murder happened, sitting alone at a table and reading a book, not paying attention to his surroundings and not talking to anyone either, but after the case was finished the kid has that faraway look in his eyes that he will never forget._

" _I want to thank you for what you did today, it was impressive, actually.". Shinichi just shrugged his shoulders and still didn't say anything, he glanced at him in concern._

" _are you okay, kid?" he asked, Shinichi just nodded again, he frowned in concern at the lack of reactions, he was confused, any 13 years old in his place would have been bragging that he solved the case but not that one, he just solved the puzzle like it's normal doing so, when the police couldn't._

" _you know," he said trying to make a conversation with him, "anyone in your age would feel proud for discovering the murder and solving the mystery, but you're different."_

 _Suddenly, Shinichi stopped walking, "why should someone feel proud?" Shinichi said in a quiet voice while his back was facing him, he was surprised, he actually didn't think the kid would answer him._

" _solving the mystery doesn't always save the victim from being killed, so there is nothing to be proud of, in this case," Shinichi said quietly with emotionless voice then began to walk again._

 _He stopped in his tracks in astonishment for a minute then he called him again, "Hey, kid!", Shinichi stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around._

" _it may not save victims from being killed, but if you want to be a detective you should know, solving the mystery means not only the imprisonment of the murder but it brings justice and closure to their families and friends as well."_

 _He didn't receive any reaction from the kid at first, it's like the kid is lost in his own thoughts, but then Shinichi waved at him once without looking at him then began to walk again, he stood watching the kid until he disappeared around the corner._

" _Scotch!" his friend called out to him, he turned around to look at him, "what are you doing standing here?" asked Furuya._

 _Scotch just shook his head and said, "let's go."_

 _End of flashback._

He was brought out of his thoughts by his friend's voice." Scotch, where are you lost?" Furuya asked sitting at across him.

"I've noticed that you have been staring at those teenagers for a while, do you know them?"

Scotch shook his head slightly, "no, just one of them."

Furuya looked at his friend then looked at the teenagers, "which one?"

"that one," Scotch said indicating to a dark brown haired boy who looks like he's 16 years old.

" isn't he Kudo Shinichi? The media has been talking about him for a long time."

"yes, the one and only." Said Scotch.

" after that bomber case, I heard our superiors want him to join our department after he graduates from school." Said Furuya.

Scotch nodded his head and looked at him strangely, "don't you remember?" he asked Furuya.

"remember what?"

"Kudo Shinichi was that kid who solved the murder case that happened in a cafe almost three years ago, remember?"

Furuya's eyes widen in realization, " he surely acts differently, now"

"listen." said Furuya quietly looking at him." they have been restless these past few days."

"I know." Scotch said calmly, knowing exactly who is he talking about, he was worried but didn't show it in front of his friend.

.

.

.

"what was all that about?" Heiji asked Shinichi while the other was giving him question looks, he frowned, " I don't know but he sounds familiar to me, I have the feeling that I've seen him before." Said Shinichi.

"when?" he asked Shinichi.

"don't know."

.

.

The boys were eating dessert in silence while the girls were talking about another shopping trip, the two guys who were sitting near them finished their meal and left. Shinichi noticed that Hiro was awfully quiet and didn't talk much.

"are you okay, Hiro? You have been quiet this evening?" he asked already knows the reason.

" I'm fine." He mumbled quietly, Shinichi sighed heavily then said, "look, I wouldn't mind if you went and met Kuroba-Kun, you know that, right?"

Hiro nodded, " but I want you to be with me, you know Kaito-neechan but I don't and I want you to introduce me to him."

Shinichi sighed again, "why don't we talk about it when we go home?" he said noticing that after what he said Hiro relaxed slightly.

"Okay," said Hiro smiling a small smile. " I'm going to the bathroom." Then he hopped from his chair and went.

As soon as he went Sonoko looked at Shinichi, she heard their conversation and she was pissed.

" you're an ass! do you know that?" Sonoko hissed at him.

"excuse me?" said Shinichi astonished.

"no! you're not excused!" she bellowed in anger, Shinichi glared at her.

" what the hell is wrong with you, Suzuki?!" he said annoyed.

She gave him an angry look, " you're being a selfish bastard! That what is wrong! " she exclaimed angrily, " first thing first, and I really wanted to ask this for years! But I did not for Ran's sake!"

Shinichi laid back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and said in a bored voice, "and what would that be?" Sonoko was giving him glares all day and he was getting annoyed by it, _might as well end it today_ , he thought.

"why didn't you visit Kuroba-kun after what happened years ago?" she asked bluntly, Shinichi stiffened slightly not expecting her question.

"Sonoko!" Ran exclaimed in a warning tone while Heiji and Kazuha were looking at the both of them worriedly

"no, Ran! I didn't say anything for far too long just for your sake but not today! He's being selfish and he's hurting Hiro in the process!."

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you, Suzuki, so mind your own business!" he said calmly but everybody could hear a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, cut the crap, Shinichi! you may have been in the hospital for two weeks after the funeral, yeah, Ran and I wanted to visit him but we waited thinking that he needed some space after the funeral like Chikage-san told us..."

Ran opened her mouth to stop her but Sonoko cut her off and continued" ...but after you were discharged we visited him THREE TIMES and we could see the disappointment as clear as the day on his face when he doesn't see you with us! So again, why the hell didn't you want to see him?!"

Ran hit her fist on the table and Sonoko quieted down a little and looked at her annoyed, "that is enough!" Ran shouted.

Sonoko gaped at her, " but don't you see Ran?! Shinichi wasn't the only one who lost a loved one that day! Kuroba-kun lost his father the same day! And Shira was our best friend and we were hurt when she was gone as well but none of us acted like him." said Sonoko.

Sonoko looked at Shinichi with narrowed eyes, "why didn't you visit him? and now you don't want to meet your cousin even though your brother wants you to, why is that?"

Suddenly, Shinichi stood up from the table much to their surprise, He looked at Sonoko with an expressionless face, " this discussion is over and If you want to remain my friend, I suggest you do not talk about this topic again." The four of them looked at him in shock and at that moment Hiro came back from the bathroom.

"is everything okay?" Hiro asked noticing the tense atmosphere.

" everything is fine, Hiro," said Heiji calmly, " why don't we go home? It's getting late."

* * *

 **pleeeeeease REVIEW**


	12. soul brothers? I'm doomed!

**HELLO!**

 **I know it has been a while since I last updated, that's why I made this chapter longer than usual, this time.**

 **enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _Suddenly, Shinichi stood up from the table much to their surprise, He looked at Sonoko with an expressionless face, " this discussion is over and If you want to remain, my friend, I suggest you do not talk about this topic again." The four of them looked at him in shock and at that moment Hiro came back from the bathroom._

" _is everything okay?" Hiro asked noticing the tense atmosphere._

" _everything is fine, Hiro," said Heiji calmly, " why don't we go home? It's getting late."_

* * *

No one rose from the table except Shinichi who was already standing rather stiffly "come Hiro ." said Shinichi in a softer tone. "we have a school tomorrow." As soon as they got away from the table the both of them, Ran rounded on Sonoko.

" why did you do that?!" she hissed at her.

"but Ran! Don't you see? If he has a problem with Kuroba-kun he should face it instead of acting like a coward that he is!" she bellowed loudly, Shinichi who was still at the door heard her and turned around quickly to tell her exactly how he thinks of her but his brother's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"why is Sonoko-nee-chan angry with you?" Hiro asked his brother, Shinichi sighed, " you know Sonoko, we're always bickering at each other, don't worry about it." then they went out.

" calm down! We are sitting in a restaurant for god sake!" said Kazuha, she was astonished at Sonoko's behavior, she never saw Sonoko and Shinichi acting like this before.

Heiji who was silent until now pinched the bridge of his nose irritably, " Sonoko-chan didn't it occur to ya dat it might be a family matter and ya should not interfere?"

" Exactly!" exclaimed Ran.

"no, it's not!" Sonoko scoffed. " because I know for a fact that you know why he doesn't want to go, he never hides anything from you!"

Ran massaged her head trying to ease her headache, "Sonoko, I will tell you this once, Shinichi didn't just lose Sh-"

" he's not the only one!-" Sonoko cut her off, "let me finish!" Ran snapped at her, Sonoko gaped at her, surprised at her new behavior.

" he didn't just lose _her_ he lost Kuroba-san, his uncle as well and you know Shinichi loved Kuroba-san like a second father! And you know how Kuroba-Kun was since his father's death, he never talked to anyone for two weeks! including Shinichi! That's why Shinichi doesn't want Kuroba-Kun to see him, fearing him to remember and think about his father death, _again._ he blames himself for what happened, Sonoko." She said the last part softly, Kazuha and Heiji's eyes widen in shock at that, it was the first time they're hearing it.

Sonoko frowned in confusion, "but why is he blaming himself? He wasn't even there when Kuroba-san died!"

" you know how it was that day, all of them in one day and most of it happened in front of his eyes, you have known Shinichi almost all your life, Sonoko! what do you think he would feel after what happened?!"

Heiji and Kazuha felt confused and were wondering what does ' all of them in one day' mean.

"bu-but h-how could it be his- he was young! and he didn't even know! None of us did!" Sonoko spluttered slightly.

Ran sighed tiredly, " it's Shinichi we are talking about, Sonoko, just don't mention it again. and you have to fix it!"

"WHAT?! Didn't you hear what he said? He's the one who should apologize not me!"

Ran groaned and pinched her the bridge of her nose impatiently, " both of you were wrong and rude to each other but you started it first by opening the can of worms, so you have to fix it!"

* * *

He was standing in the balcony, leaning with his elbow on the fence and looking at the garden in the backyard deep in his thoughts, remembering what took place at the cafe today and wasn't aware of his surroundings.

He heard a noise that brought him out of his thoughts, he looked to his left, to see Heiji putting two mugs of hot chocolate in a small table.

" hot chocolate? Really, Hattori?" he asked with a deadpan look on his face, he doesn't like chocolate much or anything sweet for that matter.

"Hey! either dis, juice or coffee and it's late for drinking dat dark stuff and too cold to drink juice," said Heiji giving Shinichi his hot chocolate.

"I thought you went to sleep?" asked Shinichi taking his mug from him.

"Nah, I don't want to sleep, now." Said Heiji while sipping from his own mug, Shinichi nodded once then went back to look at the backyard, lost in his thoughts again.

Heiji looked at him in concern, " ya're okay, man?" Shinichi nodded again.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." He said without looking at him, he put his mug on the small table which was beside him and went back to look at the garden.

Heiji sighed heavily, " ya went too far, today, ya know, threatening her with ya'r friendship like dis was really low, even though she was acting like a bitch and sticking her nose to where it doesn't belong."

Shinichi grimaced slightly, " I know." He said quietly, Heiji knows that it wasn't his friend's natural to snap at someone like this especially his friends, Shinichi has always been calm, even in a situation that might make your blood boil in anger.

They stood in awkward silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. ever since Heiji saw Shinichi's cousin's photo when they went to his house for the first time, Heiji was filled with curiosity about his cousin but when he saw Shinichi odd behavior when he and Kazuha asked about the photo he didn't ask again about it nor he asked about his sister for that matter.

But today when they mention Shinichi's cousin again he was filled with curiosity and he searched about him in the internet, though he didn't find anything about him instead he found a Kuroba Toichi, a world-famous magician who died a few years ago, then he remembers the big photo that he saw that day and found out Kuroba Toichi and the man in the photo are the same person.

That's when they got back home he went to Ran to talk to her about it, but she said that it's not her story to tell and all she could tell him is Kuroba Toichi was Shinichi's uncle and Shinichi blames himself for what happened to him.

"I searched about him, today, ya know." Said Heiji, Shinichi blinked getting out of his thoughts.

"huh?" he said looking at Heiji.

" I searched about your cousin on da internet but I found Kuroba Toichi, instead, a known magician who died in an accident, dat's why I went to nee-chan today."

"Oh!" Shinichi said grimacing slightly " she didn't tell me much actually and said it's not her story to tell." said Heiji while looking at him, noticing his shoulders were tensing.

"do ya...ah... want to talk about it?" Heiji asked him rather awkwardly, Shinichi sighed heavily then turned around to look at the garden again, Heiji frowned in concern at the lack of answer then decided to try again.

" Ya know, ya have always made sure in any murder case dat de next victim is safe and sound and even saving a murderer from committing suicide but if ya failed in saving someone dat doesn't mean ya are at fault here, ya do realize dat, right?" said Heiji to him.

Again there was silence on his side for a while and Heiji frowned again and began to worry that Shinichi won't talk at all, he was worried about Shinichi, his friend has always kept his secrets close and it's not healthy to do so.

Shinichi's voice broke his chain of thoughts, " it wasn't an accident." Shinichi said quietly, Heiji was surprised, to say the least, he didn't expect his friend to talk about it.

" I figured as much." Said Heiji nodding his head in agreement.

"five years and a half ago, Toichi-san decided to have a magic show here in Japan, there was a grand event of some kind for celebrities, since Toichi-san was a celebrity he was invited along with a few known magicians, The Organizers wanted to end the event with one of his grand shows and he accepted it, he hasn't made a magic show in Japan for two years and decided to surprise his son." Said Shinichi.

When Heiji searched on the internet he remembers that the media said a mistake had happened in Kuroba Toichi's show and there was fire everywhere and he was killed in it.

"when I woke up in the hospital, I found out that Toichi-san died, an 'accident' happened that caused his death in his show. well that's what the public thinks, anyway, but it was no accident, Toichi-san wasn't a world-famous magician for nothing, there's no way he would do a silly mistake like this in his show."

Heiji frowned, he wants to ask why Shinichi was in the hospital in the first place, _could it be dat he was at da show and he got hurt in da 'accident'?_ he thought to himself, _no, Sonoko said dat he wasn't 'dere',_ he frowned, _then what?_.

" Kasan was tired because of her pregnancy that day so we didn't go, but since it was a surprise for Kaito-Kun, his mother took him there." Shinichi shook his head like he was trying to forget a horrible image from his head.

" in one second he was watching his father doing an amazing, yet, dangerous trick and in the other, he saw his own father literally turned into a human torch in front of his eyes, he was only ten at the time." Heiji shuddered at the image, he couldn't imagine how he would feel if he saw something like that happened to his father or his mother for that matter.

"in the same day, I heard the two men talking, one of them asking the other about their third partner and the other man said that they are taking care of the 'magician' and I knew at once which magician they were talking about, I couldn't call Toichi-san fearing they might hear me so I sent him and Tousan a message, hopping Tousan would be able to save him."

"but it was too late." Said Shinichi bitterly, " the show had already begun and Toichi-san always switches off his phone before his show."

Heiji frowned in concentration, _since Kuroba Toichi 's show was the last one it would have been canceled if something happened to the magician before him that's how Shinichi knew they were talking about his uncle,_ he thought.

Then his thoughts went to what Shinichi has said about the two men ' _I couldn't call Toichi-san fearing they might hear me_ ' Heiji frowned, _Shinichi was talking like he was taken hostage by these two men._ He thought. Heiji then looked at his friend, Shinichi has a faraway look in his eyes and seems to have lost in his memories and isn't aware of his surroundings much.

"I remember talking about it on my way back from school with Ran" said Shinichi. " and someone stopped us to ask if it was true that Kuroba Toichi is going to make a magic show, it was a secret at the time, they wanted it to be a surprise for the fans but the guy who asked us seemed excited about it so I told him, yes, Toichi-san will be there."

Heiji was looking at his face keenly, he noticed a look appeared on Shinichi's face that he never saw before, it was a guilty look mixed with self-loathing, Heiji knows that Shinichi feels guilty for what happened to his uncle, but he knows that there's no way Shinichi would cause someone's death, but then again his friend has always been carrying the world on his shoulders.

He was bothered though, something is telling him that the mystery guy who asked about Toichi wasn't asking an innocent question, Heiji's eyes widen in his realization. " he wasn't just a fan asking an innocent question, was he?" Heiji asked apprehensively, Shinichi sighed and put his head in his hands and leaning with his elbows on the fence tiredly.

"no, when the police came to take my statement, they asked if I saw someone other than those two acting strange, they were trying to find out how those men found out about Toichi-san's show, it turns out that one of the two men the police caught near the accident was the same guy who asked us a few days before.". again, Heiji wanted to ask what was he doing in the hospital in the first place but he decided to think about it later and kept his mouth shut and was silent for a while.

Heiji and Shinichi may have different personalities, Heiji is hotheaded kind of guy and usually reckless, he usually does a lot of dangerous stunts in murder cases without thinking it through which almost always put him in the hospital, he can't hid what he feels that well especially when he's angry or upset about something. while Shinichi is coolheaded, always calm and always thinks ahead before he does anything. He's not a sentimental kind of guy, he doesn't show his emotions that well.

but they have a lot in common, aside from being detective they aren't what Heiji calls them 'cuddly people' meaning they don't know what to do with emotional people, they become rather awkward and don't know how to comfort them. in this case, Heiji doesn't know what to do, he has been in this situation before with other people and always his mouth run away from him, then afterward, Kazuha gives him a full lecture for being tactless.

he racks his brain trying to think what to say then said, "you're being too hard on yourself, Kudo, there's no way it was your fault, you didn't know who he is and anyone in your place wouldn't have known either, I don't think that your cousin might blame you for this."

Shinichi shook his head again, " you don't understand Hattori, I know Kaito, he's my soul brother after all." Heiji raised his eyebrows in surprise," Toichi-san was everything to Kaito-Kun, he looked up to him, he was his idol, he always said he wants to be a magician like him, that's why I walked away and never saw him again."

They were silent for a moment each of them lost in their thoughts. " I know I'm a coward for doing this but he was devastated already, till today he still thinks that it was an accident and I didn't want to make it worse by telling him what really happened."

They once again stood in silence, Heiji wants to ask a lot of questions about his uncle death, a lot of things doesn't add up but he didn't ask, but he was determined to not to leave his friend like this so instead he said. " tell me about your cousin, how were you two acting when you were young?" Shinichi smiled a little at his question and began to tell him about their first meeting.

They kept talking until it was 2 am then both of them went up to there rooms, after Shinichi went to the bathroom he walked toward his bed and pulled the covers and slide under it, yawning slightly, he closed his eyes already half asleep. then he suddenly remembered him.

" _it may not save victims from being killed, but if you want to be a detective you should know, solving the mystery means not only the imprisonment of the murder but it brings justice and closure to their families and friends as well."_

he was the same guy from three years ago.

* * *

After he went running he took a shower then went downstairs to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee...

 _Ding dong!_

"hai!" said Shinichi walking to the front door.

"Ran? " said Shinichi then opened the door wider "Come on in.", she stepped inside and kissed him on the cheek, " good morning." she said.

"G'morning."

both of them went to the kitchen, "tea?" he asked.

"sure." Said Ran sitting on the bar, after making tea and coffee for him he sat across from her, they sit in silence for a while each of them drinking their tea/coffee.

" Where's Kazuha-chan? why didn't she come with you?" asked Shinichi.

" she forgot her book so she went back to get it, by the way, where are the others?" Ran asked.

" Heiji is talking on the phone and Hiro is still getting ready."

She looked at him with keen eyes then said, "are you okay?" asked Ran apprehensively.

"yeah." Answered Shinichi nodding his head already knows what is she talking about, " I've talked to Heiji, last night after we get back, I've told him what had happened that day...well part of it anyway."

Ran was surprised, to say the least, but she's pleased to hear that Shinichi talked about it with Heiji, he has never talked about it before and she was worried about her boyfriend, he has always hidden his feelings and worries and never show it to anyone.

She was glad that Heiji is their best friend, that way Shinichi has someone to talk to other than her, not that she mind him talking to her. it took a while for Shinichi to be truly friends with Heiji, even though it seemed like they were old friends when they met for the first time.

"that's good, I'm glad you did, he's your best friend and both of you tell each other everything." Said Ran.

There was an awkward silence no one wants to mention the elephant in the room, " I'm sorry." Shinichi blurted out suddenly.

" for what exactly?" asked Ran while giving him a hard stare, Shinichi winced, "about what happened yesterday, I've gone too far with what I said to Sonoko."

Ran's eyes soften slightly, she was probably the only one aside from Shinichi's parents and Hakase who knows that Shinichi hasn't healed completely nor has he forgiven himself, he hasn't been himself since Shira's and Toichi-san's death, there were some moments that Ran sees the old Shinichi but it was always with Hiro and those moments were rare and far between.

"you have to apologize to her." Said Ran, Shinichi groaned loudly but after seeing her warning look he went quiet, " when she apologizes to you, you _will_ accept her apology and you _will_ apologize to her in return for being rude, understood?" ordered Ran while glaring at her boyfriend.

"fine." He huffed in annoyance.

They set in silence drinking their hot drinks until Ran broke the silence, " when will this end, Shinichi?"

Shinichi frowned in confusion, " what do you mean?"

"I mean for how long will you keep yourself away from Kuroba-Kun? He's your brother and you're hurting him by keeping away from him."

Shinichi sighed, he already had this conversation a million times before with his parents, "Ran, you know that I can't, I'm the reason why he doesn't have his father, what do you think will happen after he sees me and found out about what I did? Because trust me, Ran, if I met him I won't be able to keep myself from telling him the truth."

Ran rubbed her eyes tiredly."Shinichi, I know you're scared about his reaction but Kuroba-Kun won't blame you because simply it wasn't your fault!"

Unknown to them their loud voices attract Heiji's attention who was in the living room, talking on the phone

"how can you be so sure?!" he exclaimed. She glared at him, " for god sake, Shinichi! You were a ten years old kid who was fighting for his life at the same time, you did the best you could do in this situation, and no one blames you except yourself and I know for a fact Kuroba-Kun doesn't blame you!" she said irritably.

He looked at his mug of coffee and said in frustration " I know my parents don't blame me but this is different and Kuroba-Kun doesn't know so how can you be so sure-"

"but he doesn't blam-"

" how do you kno-"

" because he already knows, Shinichi!" she exclaimed loudly.

Silence.

.

.

"what?!" he finally said in shock, Ran took a deep breath and said more calmly. " when you were at the hospital he would always come every day to ask about you, he was scared that he might lose you like he lost his father and Shira. That day right before the funeral when the police came to take your statement I saw him there but since he couldn't enter your room at the time he stood outside beside the door waiting for the police to finish and he heard everything."

Shinichi went pale and couldn't utter a word, " he was shocked at first." Ran continued, " and wanted to be with himself to think, that's why when you asked about him Chikage-san told you he wanted to be with himself for a while, but when Sonoko and I visited him a few weeks later he was asking about you and told me he doesn't blame you for what happened to his father."

Shinichi frowned slightly lost in his thoughts, " why didn't you tell me about him finding out?"

"I thought that your parents told you, already." She said quietly while looking at him, "Shinichi, I know you're hurt for being away from your soul brother but... how do you think he feels, right now?"

Shinichi grimaced knowing exactly how Kaito feels, sure being separate from your soul brother is not exactly the same as being separate from your soul mate, while you feel intense pain if you part from your soul mate for a certain amount of time, you would feel like something is missing and would never feel a whole without your soul brother.

"think about it, alright," asked Ran, Shinichi nodded in agreement.

"now, that's out of the way, shall we talk about what happened in that bomber case?"

Shinichi grimaced again feeling guilty for what he did to her, " look! All that happened is Takagi-Keiji and I found out that there is a bomb in an elevator inside Touto Tower and then we heard that there was a little girl stuck inside the elevator, and while we were trying to save her, we somehow got stuck inside instead, I know how you would feel if I got hurt but this time it was out of my control." Said Shinichi quickly.

Ran narrowed her eyes at him and said through greeted teeth, " do you think I'm mad because I might get hurt if something happens to you? "

She gave him a death glare, " I don't care what would happen to me if you get hurt, I only care about your safety!"

Shinichi scowled at her "you should care about yourself more, don't you have any self-preservation at all?"

" look who's talking!" she huffed irritably.

They began bickering at each other not noticing that someone was standing outside the kitchen hearing them, Heiij smiled to himself glad that his friend is less gloomy than yesterday.

* * *

"dere are a lot of cases about missing people," said Heiji to Shinichi while searching on his phone, they were back from their school and were standing at the lake where Shinichi loves to play his violin.

"and a lot of murder cases as well." He said.

" Yeah I've noticed." Said Shinichi, " and I've noticed bomber cases have been increasing, lately." He said while holding his iPhone as well.

" Black Pearl," said Heiji quietly lost in his thoughts.

"Hmm?" asked Shinichi.

" an Organization of some sort. they had a lot of names, The Black Pearl, The Dark Moon, The Night Howlers, The Death Eater. have you heard of them?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them, they were active in Osaka, Yokohama, and Kyoto and now, in Tokyo. the most famous and widely known name is The Red Mist." finished Shinichi.

Kazuha who was nearest to them heard them and asked "Red Mist? what does that mean?"

" do you know what da bomb squad calls a person who has been blown apart by a bomb?" Heiji asked her, she winced at the image then shook her head in negative.

" red mist, dat's what day called," said Heiji.

Sonoko who heard them and Hiro who was talking to Ran about the song he played on the piano at his school heard them, Sonoko scowled, " can't you for once sit with us without talking about murders and mysteries?"

" it's important, Sonoko-chan, at least we are talking about something to do with our job." Said Heiji.

Kazuha looked at them in confusion, " what job? You don't have a job!"

" at least we don't talk nonsense every time we open our mouths." said Heiji, pretending he didn't hear anything.

Kazuha narrowed her eyes at him, " excuse me? What did you say?" she asked testily.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and he and Ran shared an exasperated look, already having a feeling that those two will continued bickering until they reach their the Kudo's house, while Sonoko kept shooting glares at Shinichi every few seconds, Shinichi who noticed her glares glared right back at her, both of them still haven't apologized to each other and Ran doesn't know what to do with them.

Wanting to break the tense atmosphere, Ran said: " so Shinichi, I heard that our school is going to play Ekoda high school, when is the match?"

Sonoko looked away first, " really?" she asked Ran.

"Uh-huh," said Ran.

" we are playing next week." Said Shinichi.

" does that mean Ekoda's students are coming here?" Sonoko asked.

Shinichi snorted, " oh no, we are playing on the phone." He said sarcastically.

Ran give him _be-nice_ look and he wisely kept his mouth shut, Heiji who thankfully stopped bickering with Kazuha said, " are you going to play this time?" he asked Shinichi.

Shinichi couldn't play the last match because Megure-keibu wanted him for a big case and they barely won that match, " yeah, I'm, so don't worry."

"good because I wasn't too pleased with you when you didn't play last time," said Sonoko, Ran groaned loudly and put her hand on her face in exasperation.

He rolled his eyes annoyed but thankfully, Ran didn't see him this time, " well, it's not my fault that some bastard decided to kill seven women in five days!"

Kazuha and Hiro who were silent till now grimaced slightly at the image. " let's not talk about those kinds of things, alright?" said Kazuha.

* * *

HACHOOOOOO!

Shinichi sneezed, he knew he shouldn't have run like that in the rain but he didn't have any choice. he could feel a headache coming and his throat began to ache.

" are you okay?" Ran asked in a worried voice, they, that is Shinichi, Hiro and her were at her house in her father's office, Shinichi was sitting on their couch looking pale slightly while Kogoro was sitting on his desk listening to Okino Yoko and singing along with her at the top of his lungs, Hiro was sitting at a small table doing his homework and wincing every few minutes at Kogoro's horrible singing.

" yeah, just a little cold," he said.

she shook her head, " you will never change." she said exasperatedly while giving him a fond look, " why don't you lay down and I'm going to make you a hot soup?"

"sure," he said nodding his head, then he stopped the movement almost immediately because it makes his headache worse, he lied down and closed his eyes.

BANG!

the door to the office banged open suddenly and the four of them jumped in surprise, they looked at the door quickly then relaxed, " oh, it's you." Shinichi murmured.

it was Sonoko, she was smiling widely and madly, " Ran!" she shouted happily, Shinichi winced at her loud voice, "blabbermouth! will you keep it down? I have a headache!"

she ignored him and skipped toward Ran and tugged her arm, " come on! pack your bag, you're coming with me to the party!" she said excitedly.

Ran looked at her weirdly, " what party?" she asked.

" remember I told you before that I joined a club on the internet, The Magic Lovers club?", Ran nodded her head, " they are having a first meeting party today and I told them that I'm bringing a friend with me, Oh! and we're staying the night!" she said happily, she whirled around to look at Hiro who went back to his homework.

" you can come too, Hiro-Kun and you too, detective geek, it will be fun! the house is in the mountain and its surrounds by forest."

cutting him off guard, " Er..." Hiro said uncertainly, he looked at his big brother almost in a panic, he's not interested in this party besides he doesn't want to go with Sonoko but he doesn't want to be rude, Hiro really likes Sonoko- nee-chan but she can be overwhelmed sometimes.

" Hiro can't go, Sonoko." said Shinichi coming to his rescue, " he's going to meet his friends at Hakase's today but I will go, god only knows how much trouble you get yourself into when you go to unknown places, I'm not leaving Ran with you!"

Sonoko who clearly wasn't listening to him rolled her eyes and said: " yeah, whatever. let's go!"

.

.

.

after they took Hiro to Agasa's house Kogoro rented a car to drop them off. Shinichi was sitting on the passenger set beside Kogoro, his cold was getting worse by the minute while the girls were sitting at the back talking, Sonoko was showing Ran a magic trick that Shinichi saw a million times before.

" I'm going to show this trick to them at the party!" said Sonoko with enthusiasm.

Shinichi snorted, " these people probably know a lot of magic tricks if you show them a basic one like that trick they will laugh at you."

she glared at him, " if you're coming with us, detective geek, stop saying stupid things!"

he rolled his eyes at her, "fine, be this way, it's not my problem, anyway."

Ran smiled at this because she knows that Shinichi care about their friend as much as her but he doesn't show it much, then she frowned in concern when she saw Shinichi coughing, she bites her lip nervously, half of her didn't want to go to that party and wants to just go home so Shinichi could rest peacefully in his bed but the other half didn't want to leave Sonoko all alone with people she hasn't seen before. she sighed heavily, she doesn't know what to do. she noticed from the corner of her eyes that her father throwing looks at her boyfriend every few minutes, she smiled again at this, it seems that Shinichi is not the only one who hides his caring side.

they spent the rest of the way in silence no one talked except Sonoko who was telling them that she pretended to be a man and her nickname in the club is 'spell magician' then she began to tell them about a guy who according to her is a 'charming gentleman' called Doito Katsuki who she met online, he was another member from the same club.

Shinichi sighed in relief when Kogoro stopped the car, they finally arrived at their destination. there was a wooden bridge ahead of them, they stepped out of the car then walked toward the bridge.

" there's something smells funny in here," said Kogoro while walking, no one heard him except Shinichi who can't smell anything because of the mask he's wearing over his nose and his mouth, they kept walking until they reached the house which there was some guy was standing at its front door.

" you must be ' Spell Magician' am I right?" asked the guy, he was taller than Sonoko and has short brown hair.

Sonoko blinked in surprise, " yeeessss." she said slowly still confused.

"my name is Ara Yoshinori my username is _The Silent Ventriloquist_ , also I'm the owner of this house. we were waiting for you," he said.

" but how did you know that I'm 'Spell Magician'?" asked Sonoko.

the man looked at her and smiled, " I know it from the way you chat, it sounds like a girl pretending to be a man, isn't that right, guys?" he asked his friends who were standing behind him.

"oh yeah, I always laugh when I see it." said a woman, her hair was brown and she wears glasses and standing beside her another man with dark skin and another woman with sort brown hair.

" me too." said the man with the dark skin, "but no one can act better than Ms. Tanaka?" he said looking at the short-haired woman.

" allow me to introduce to you the rest of the guests." said the man with the short brown hair to Sonoko, " this is Kuroda Naoko, she's ' _Illusion_ '" " he said looking at the woman with glasses.

" and this Hamano Toshiya, he's ' _The Invisible Bunny_ '." he said looking at the dark-skinned man, " and finally this-" he said looking at the short-haired woman, " -is Tanaka Kikue, she's _The Little Cheater_ and who made everyone to believe that she's a man."

"I didn't intend to act like a man," said Tanaka smiling apologetically.

Sonoko the introduce Ran, Shinichi and Kogoro to them then asked about Doito Katsuki, " where's Doito-s... er... Red Herring? is he here, yet?" she asked Ara-san.

"yes, he's upstairs," he said. they heard someone coming downstairs

"Oh! here he comes," said Ara-san.

as soon as they saw him, Shinichi looked at Sonoko, the look on her face made him wanted to laugh, it was priceless! Doito was a young fat man with black hair, Shinichi could tell the image Sonoko had of him in her mind was crushed in a million pieces.

" you are 'Spell Magician'. aren't you? I'm Doito Katsuki." he standing in front of Sonoko.

"." she said still in shock.

"you really are a girl, a cute girl at that." he said grinning at her, Sonoko gave him a deadpan look, Shinichi couldn't hold it anymore he snickered at her, then it turned into a cough.

\/

\/

"you really are a girl, a cute girl at that," he said grinning at her while trying to hide his shock over seeing who it was.

Kaito couldn't believe his bad luck, he thought himself one of the luckiest guys, but that wasn't the case today, he didn't know that the one he has been talking to online is Suzuki Sonoko, one of _his_ friends. he groaned inwardly, his cousin will discover his mask in a second, oh well he always loves a challenge. he sighed, he still doesn't know how Meitantei discovered him that easily the last heist, he can only hope that he won't be discovered easily this time.

he was surprised though, he knows that detectives, generally don't like Magicians and magic tricks, then what on earth Meitantei is doing here of all places? he asked himself, he then looked at his cousin, _he looks terrible._ he thought, looking at Shinichi from the corner of his eyes carefully, he looks pale and has bags under his eyes and was coughing every few minutes, he noticed the Mouri girl was looking at him in concern as well.

" why are we still standing at the front door? come on in." said Ara-san smiling at Ran, which Shinichi wasn't impressed by it and neither was Kogoro who was glaring at Ara-san, all the guests stepped inside the house except Kaito, The Mouris, Shinichi, Sonoko who was still staring at 'Doito' in disbelieve.

" actually...' Kogoro began to say, Are-san who began to move so he could lead them inside stopped in his tracks and looked at Kogoro, " I only came here to drop off my daughter and her friends," said Kogoro.

Ara-san opened his mouth to talk but Kogoro cut him off, " wait a moment."

Ara-san looked at him, all of a sudden Kogoro grabbed him from the front of his shirt and yanked him off of his feet, " if you dared to go near my daughter ..."

" Otosan!" Ran shouted in shock.

Shinichi coughed again, Ran who was glaring at her father turned around at once forgetting her father at the moment, she looked at her boyfriend in concern, " maybe you should go home as well, your cold is getting worse by the minute."

 _Well, she's not wrong, he looked dead on his feet_ , thought Kaito looking worried himself.

Shinichi looked doubtfully at his girlfriend, Ran noticed his look and said: " we will be fine, Shinichi, don't worry." said Ran reassuringly.

he sighed, " I know you can take care of yourself, but be careful with those people." said Shinichi while throwing a death glare at Ara-san.

Ran noticed his glare and smiled mischievously but she wasn't the only one who noticed his glare, Sonoko and Doito noticed as well,Sonoko grinned widely while Doito who was eavesdropping on their conversation hide his, he was watching them from the corner of his eyes and noticed their body language toward each other and with that glare he guessed that either they are a couple or they didn't confess their feelings to each other, yet.

his first theory was confirmed when Ran nodded at Shinichi then stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, blushing slightly at having done this in public, Shinichi smile at her softly, which was the first time Kaito sees his cousin smiling like this.

 _darn!, if we have met as Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi before the whole Kaito Kid thing and became friends like any cousins would, I would have teased him mercilessly_ , thought Kaito.

 _oh well, Kaito Kid could tease him instead_ , Kaito grinned inwardly at this, _this should_ _be fun!_

 _\/_

 _\/_

 _\/_

After Ran lectured him to stay put on his bed and call Agatha Hakase to take care of him they left. they were in the car on their way home, Shinichi who wasn't paying attention to the radio was wondering why the old man let Ran go that easily and unknown to Kogoro he got his answers.

"now Ran is not here, I should go to a bar and have fun myself," Kogoro muttered to himself, Shinichi holds back a snort.

 ** _"Today, Nishiyama was found dead in his apartment in Haido city. A mysterious message was left on the computer next to the body, it says ' This is the first victim from Shadow Manipulator'. the police are investigating the reason for this murder. it was known by his family that he was scheduled today to go to The 'Magic Lovers Club' first meeting party as the meeting leader before he was murdered._**

Shinichi's eyes widen in shock and Kogoro looked at the radio in horror, Shinichi looked at him, " we have to go back, turn around, NOW!" he shouted at him.

as soon as Kogoro stopped the car they get out and ran to the wooden bridge then they stopped suddenly and gabbed at the bridge in horror.

it was on fire.

Shinichi whipped around and looked at Kogoro, " is there another way to get to the house?!" he said sharply.

"no. the bridge is the only way." Shinichi's heart sunk at his words.

" call the police then! and get someone to get us out of here!" he shouted at Kogoro and without a second thought, he ran through the burning bridge.

' _Ran!'_ he shouted through their connection and unknowingly out loud as well.

Ran who was standing in the balcony with Sonoko jumped in surprise, "Ran, what's wrong?" asked Sonoko when she saw her friend entered the house again in a hurry.

' _what's wrong, Shinichi?'_ she asked him but he was coughing so badly he didn't answer at once.

 _'you're in danger!'_

 _'What?!'_

"I...I heard someone calling out my name." lied Ran to Sonoko, she walked fast towards the front door and Sonoko right behind her.

" here? deep in the mountain? you were probably imagining it."

"I will just check outside then come back," said Ran, already knowing who she will find. she opened the front door and saw Shinichi leaning heavily on the wall outside the house, his mask was off his face and was gasping for air, she noticed his jacket has scorch marks all over it and a smell of smock filled the air.

"what the...!" said Sonoko in shock taking in his appearance.

Ran rushed towards him, "Shinichi! are you okay?! what happened to you?!" Ran asked in a frantic voice while holding his arm to support him.

" yo-you h-have to g-go aw-aw-away!... yo-your-you're not s-safe he-here! t-the... br-bridge... b-burning." he gasped. Shinichi was coughing badly and was too tired to talk so instead he showed her through their connection what he heard from the radio but as soon as he did that black spots began to appear in his vision then he passed out.

Ran gasped in fright when she saw him leaning heavily on her and his body wasn't supporting him anymore, "Shinichi!"

"Shinichi-kun!" Sonoko rushed toward Ran to help her supporting him but someone else was there before her and put Shinichi's arm around their shoulders and helped Ran to support his weight.

.

Doito was setting the table with Kuroda-san while the rest of the guests some were helping to make dinner and some were still upstairs in their rooms. Doito wasn't paying attention to Suzuki Sonoko and Mouri Ran who he put a listening device under the collar of her blouse. he was really curious about his cousin and so he saw the best thing to do is to watch his closet friend and he knows for a fact when girls talk they say a lot of interesting things, but right now they were standing in the balcony and were talking about unimportant stuff (well...to him anyway) and so he found himself thinking about his next heist.

suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts by Suzuki's voice, " Ran, what's wrong?", then he saw from the corner of his eyes that the Mouri girl was rushing out of the balcony and walking toward the front door.

"I...I heard someone calling out my name." said the Mouri girl.

" here? deep in the mountain? you were probably imagining it." said the Suzuki girl.

"I will just check outside then come back."

Doito left what he was doing and walked behind them slowly then began to fasten his steps when he saw the Mouri girl rushing out of the house and heard her shouting his cousin's name in shock.

"Shinichi, are you okay? what happened to you?"

what Doito saw shocked him, his cousin looks worse for wear, his cough was really bad and he was breathing hard, he heard Shinichi talking to Ran with difficulty. suddenly Doito noticed Shinichi swaying slightly on his feet and he ran fast toward him, Kaito put his cousin's arm around his shoulders and he saw the Mouri girl doing the same with the other arm.

she put her hand on Shinichi's forehead, " we have to get him inside, his temperature is high!" said the Mouri girl frantically.

Doito nodded his head at her, " we will take him to one of the rooms upstairs, it's warmer than here!" Ran nodded at him still looking at Shinichi in worry. together they took him inside along with Sonoko who held the door wide open for them, after they put him in bed Doito went to his room and got some medicine from his bag, then he came back to Ran's room to see Ran sitting on the bed beside Shinichi and putting a wet towel on Shinichi's forehead, he nodded to himself, _good that will help bring his temperature down,_ he thought to himself.

it was really weird to see Meitantei so sick like this, he looks weak and exhausted unlike the last heist when Meitantei kicked his ass on the ship ( he will never admit to it, though.), Kaito didn't like the detective to be like this, he admits he's worried about his cousin especially when he looks like he walked through fire to get here, _which probably was by the looks of his clothes,_ he thought eyeing Shinichi's jacket which has scorch marks all over it.

" here, Mouri-san, that will help as well." said Doito giving her a pill, Ran looked at him questioningly, " I'm a medical student," said Doito answering her silent question, she nodded at him in thanks and took the pill then she put it in Shinichi's mouth, she took the glass of water that was on the bedside table and puts her arm under his head to help him drink the water.

Kaito was watching all this and was analyzing it quietly, it was clear from the worry on her face that she cares deeply about his cousin, _he's one lucky guy._ he smiled inwardly.

" do you know what happened, Ran-san?" he asked her.

she bites her lips nervously, " he told me that I have to go away, that it's not safe here.". Doito frowned in worry.

the rest of the guests who thanks to Sonoko knew what happen were downstairs wondering what had happened to the detective and why he came back in the first place, Kaito left the room knowing his cousin is in good hands, he went downstairs to see Ara-san holding the phone trying to call the leader of the club with no use, there was no dial tone.

" this is bad, Nishiyama-san is responsible for all tonight's programs, so only he knows the program's schedule." said Ara-san putting the phone down.

" and there's no signal in our cell phone," add Ara-san apprehensively.

"then we have to find another leader until he comes," said Tanaka-san who was standing behind him.

" well not me, I hate being a leader." said Kuroda-san, Doito raised his eyebrows at this because nobody said anything to her." should we use stone, paper, scissors to decide, then?" he suggested cheerfully.

"oh no, it won't be fun that way, how about using a magic trick? we are members of the magic lovers club after all," said Hamano-san then he asked Sonoko to assist him.

"me?" Sonoko said in shock and was confused slightly, he nodded at her then gave her a white handkerchief to close her eyes with it then he asked Tanaka-san for paper and pen, he told Tanaka-san to write down everyone's name on each paper.

"now Tanaka-san, after you finish, please shuffle the papers and give them to Sonok-san." after she what he told her he said: " now, Sonoko-san please write down randomly a circle, an x, and a triangle on each paper and make sure that you don't write two symbols on one paper."

" why a circle, an x, and triangle?" asked Kuroda san.

" because each symbol represents a specific job. a circle represents the party leader, an x represents the entertainment leader for tonight, a triangle is for the person who will boil water for us to take a bath tonight," said Hamano-san smirking slightly.

after Sonoko finished writing the symbols Hamano-san said: " before we look at the papers I will try to guess with my 6th sense which person will take one of the jobs."

Hamono-san guessed that Kuroda-san will be the party leader and Tanaka-san will be the who will boil water for them and he was right in both but when he guessed that the entertainment leader will be Doito, he was wrong when they looked at the paper it turns out to be him, Hamano-san.

"then you have to go up to your room and think about something to entertain us," said Sonoko while smiling slightly.

The three of them, Tanaka, Kuroda, and Hamano left to do their jobs and Ara-san along with the part-time worker went to the kitchen to reheat their dinner (they haven't eaten because of Shinichi's sudden appearance at their doorstep) which leaves Doito and Sonoko alone.

noticing that no one is around Doito saw this as a perfect opportunity to know a little about his cousin's life. the Suzuki girl seems to be the blabbering type and so he took a chance.

"so Sonoko-san, how did you and Ran-san know a famous detective like Kudo Shinichi?" he asked her.

Sonoko was surprised at the sudden question, to say the least but didn't find the harm in answering it, " we have known each other since we were three years old, we have met in Sakura class in preschool and we have been friends since then."

" it seems to me that Ran-san and he are more than just 'childhood friends." said Doito grinning slightly.

" they are together, alright!" said Sonoko giggling, "they have liked each other since they were young, it was obvious, really, I remember Shinichi-kun's blushing face when he saw Ran for the first time... come to think of it? it was a sight to see, actually, which irritated me so much."

"Oh? why is that?" he asked perplexed at her tone of voice.

" even though... and it pains me to admit it about Shinichi-Kun, both of them are intelligent but they were pretty clueless about each other's feelings, you don't know how annoying it was seeing them behaving with each other and when you confront them about their feelings they deny such a thing."

Doito tilted his head slightly, " It looks like you had a hard time to make them confess to each other."

" Oh no, I didn't make them, even though I'd tried countless times. that detective geek confessed to her in London in front of freaking Big Ben last year! and I've only found out about it six months later." she grumbled the last part irritably.

Doito whistle in surprise, " I didn't know detectives can be romantic!"

 _my, my, who knows Kudo Shinichi, detective extraordinary to be a romantic guy?_ he thought to himself.

she snorted, " trust me he's not, he's dense about those kinds of things most of the time to be a romantic.". she said with a bored voice, beginning to feel bored.

Doito noticed this and said: " Shall we go and see how's our detective doing and call them to dinner?" Doito asked Sonoko.

" sure."

 _Knock knock_

" Come on in!" said Ran.

they entered the room to see Shinichi was sitting up on the bed Ran gave a glass of water to drink. " how is your feeling, Kudo-san?" asked Doito.

Shinichi looked at him, "I'm fine. Doito, right?"

Doito nodded his head and raised his hand to shake his, " the name is Doito Katsuki, it's pleasure meeting you!"

Suddenly, Shinichi has the feeling that something similar had happened but he has a headache and couldn't think clearly. he looked at Doito's hand then took it.

" Kudo Shinichi."

out of nowhere, Doito felt the inside of his left wrist burn and as soon as it began it stopped, he didn't give any reaction about what happened and grinned at Shinichi which sent chills down his spine, Shinichi shuddered inwardly. _that was creepy!_

Sonoko frowned in thoughts, "isn't that strange? you never get sick that easily?"

Shinichi sighed tiredly, " I stood in the rain for a while, yesterday."

" what on earth were you doing in the rain?" she asked incredulously.

" I saw someone stab another in the street then after I checked on the victim and called an ambulance and the police I had to chase the murderer before he got away, but he disappeared in the end, then I had to stay until the ambulance came."

" are you insane?! you stood all this time in the rain?!" she shouted.

"so? unlike you Sonoko, I don't care if my hair got wet, besides, I had to stay with the victim and make sure that he's stable enough until the ambulance came, a little bit of rain won't have stopped me.". after hearing this, Kaito's respect for his cousin increased tenfold.

" a little bit of rain! you detective freak! it was raining cats and dogs, yesterday! and instead of Ran having fun you're making her worry!" Sonoko exclaimed loudly.

" Sonoko!" shouted Ran.

Shinichi gave Ran an apologetic look which Doito noticed, " Suzuki! there's a killer after all of you, they already killed a member of your club and they won't stop anytime soon and we are stuck here in the middle of nowhere without any contact what so ever to The outside world and the only way that could get us out of here was burned to ashes, so remind me again, where the hell the fun in that?!"

Katio made a mental note to never make his cousin that angry, he looks scary!

"wait, what?! what do you mean-." Doito began to say something when Ran cut him off. " what do you think you're doing?" she asked Shinichi when she saw him getting out of bed quickly."

" I need to know where are the others, it's not safe to split up."

" probably in the dining room.' said Sonoko while giving him a glare, she was still pissed off at his attitude.

Shinichi moved quickly to the door and got out of the room, following the voices he went downstairs and entered the dining room with the three of them hot on his heels.

they entered the room to find Kuroda-san and the part time-worker Sugama Kiyohiro were already there setting the table. " Kuroda-san where are the others?" asked Shinichi.

Kuroda opened her mouth to answer but Tanaka-san entered the room. " the dinner is finished?" asked Tanaka-san. " feel free to seat yourself." said Kuroda-san smiling at her, almost a second later Are-san came with a bottle of wine.

"it's freezing out there," he said shuddering slightly from the cold, _good all of them are here except Hamano-san,_ thought Shinichi frowning, he has a bad feeling in his gut. he was sitting calmly on the dining table watching them.

" here you are! The King of Evasion and Shadow Manipulator haven't come, yet?" asked Tanaka-san.

" they don't get along, the both of them, I won't be surprised if they have met somewhere and began to fight."

"Shadow Manipulator may not be coming but the leader, The King of Evasion may be on his way here," said Ara-san.

" he's not coming." said Shinichi quietly but everyone heard him. " he was murdered in his apartment."

"murdered?!"

" his name is Nishiyama Tsutomoto, right?" Shinichi looking at Ara-san.

" y-yes." he said, still shocked at what he heard from the detective. " then, What I heard from the radio should be correct. I rushed back here to warn you all that you're not safe here."

" how come?" asked Kuroda-san.

" because there was a message left on the computer beside the body, it says: **This is the first victim from Shadow Manipulator."**

" what?!" said Doito in shock.

" is it because the thing they disputed about?" asked Tanaka-san. " come to think of it Hamano-san was involved too..." she stopped suddenly.

" then Hamano-san...?" said Are-san, he eyes widened in horror.

all of them ran upstairs toward Hamano-san's room, thanks to his football skills even though he's sick Shinichi was the fastest, he arrived along with Doito-san at the said room after he asked Ara-san where it was, he knocked at the door but there was no answer. Ara-san rushed to open the door since he has the keys.

the room was empty.

Shinichi saw the open balcony and he rushed toward it, he didn't see anything but then he looked down to see Haman-san laying in the middle of the snow.

 _how did he get there?! there's no footsteps printed in the snow!_ thought Shinichi.

all of them rushed out of the house, again, Shinichi and Doito were the first to get to Hamano-san and crouched down together beside him, ٍShinichi stopped Doito from touching Hamano-san's neck. " allow me." he said.

Shinichi took out a white glove from his pocket pants, it looks like what the police usually wear at crime scenes, Shinichi noticed marks around Hamano's neck, he put his hand on Hamano's neck to search for a heartbeat, already knowing he won't find any. he shook his head and sighed heavily.

" he's dead, someone strangled him."

all of them gasped in shock.

Ara-san made a move to get closer but Shinichi stopped him in his tracks, "don't come any closer!" Shinichi warned him. they stared at him, perplexed. "we don't want to mess up the crime scene more than it's."

" crime scene?!" asked Ara-san, Shinichi sighed tiredly, he wasn't feeling up to explain to them but they have to get it in their heads. Shinichi was about to explain to them but Doito beat him to it.

"the body is found 30 feet from the house, but the footprints around the body only belong to us. this is the murder that people without wings like us shouldn't be able to commit. this the impossible murder." said Doito grimly.

Shinichi let Doito explain how Hamano-san was killed, apparently, someone used a small string to strangle him, but no one knows how he got out of the house unnoticed.

" this must be committed by someone closed to this place," said Doito, Shinichi was watching Doito's facial expression with ken eyes, there's _something about him is not right._

"are you saying that the murder is one of us?!" exclaimed Are-san.

"no, there's not enough evidence to conclude that," said Doito.

" but we are the only group here," said Tanaka-san shaking slightly.

" then, the murderer has to be one of us!" Kuroda-san said fearfully.

Shinichi sighed for the third time, sitting in the snow like this wasn't doing him any good. "have you forgotten already? the one who killed your leader left a message behind."

the only ones who caught on what he meant were Ran, Doito, and Sugama the part-time worker. " it's possible that he might have come here earlier before anyone else and hide here." said Sugama.

"who do you mean?" asked Kuroda-san.

" it's Shadow Manipulator," Doito answered her.

they panicking and the group started to urge between each other. " Tanaka-san!" Ran and Sonoko shouted at her together when they saw her walking toward the house.

" where are you going?" Kuroda-san asked her.

" I'm leaving! I'm not staying here and there is a murder hiding here!" Tanaka-san said angrily, then Kuroda-san and her began urging, again.

Shinichi stood up from his position. " everybody needs to shut up and stay calm." he said quietly but the fierce in his voice made them stop urging at once, Doito marveled at his cousin ability to make people obey him, even though they are older than him and he's barely sixteen.

" Tanaka-san, you can't leave," said Shinichi.

" you can't stop me!" she snapped at him, he burst his lip irritated at her tone, " the bridge was burned down while I was coming back here.", Doito whipped around to gape at his cousin in astonishment, then secretly begin to look for any injury, unknown to him Ran was doing the same even though she checked her boyfriend when he was still unconscious and didn't find any.

" my god! the bridge was the only way to get us out of here!" shouted Ara-san in horror.

though he didn't mean it he blurt it out, " you walked through the burning bridge to get here?!"

Shinichi looked at him, "yeeeess," he said slowly, wondering what's the deal with him, the group felt their jaw drop to the floor.

" You walked through _fire_ to get here?!" he asked again, incredulously.

" Yeah, so?"

Doito just gaped at him, " wow!" said Kuroda-san in amazement.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at him and ignored the comment, " let's get inside, we must not split up, it will be safer that way."

" And who do you think you are to order us around? I'm not going anywhere near that house!" Tanaka-san said irritably.

Ran and Doito eyed Shinichi's state, he wasn't wearing his jacket, he had left it in the room after he found it ruined, Ran bit her lower lip in concern. " Shinichi is a detective Tanaka-san, he knows what he's doing, besides we are in the middle of nowhere and it's dark out here, you won't be able to see anything, you may get lost. it's better to get inside." Ran said softly at her.

if she wasn't his cousin's girlfriend and if he hasn't fallen in love with his best friend Aoko, Kaito would have kissed Ran for her suggestion, _I have to admit she's way hotter than Aoko with those curves of hers, maybe I should kiss her just to see Meitantei's face?_ Kaito snickered inwardly at his thoughts, trying to image Meitantei's reaction.

after they went inside and sat in the dining room to have some hot tea. Shinichi heard the two women talking to each other, " I don't care, I'm not happy to have a wannabe detective, a _teenage detective_ at that ordering us around, I don't like him!" Tanaka-san said loudly hoping for Shinichi to hear her, and he did, all of them did.

Ran gave her a glare, while Doito and Ara-san sent her a disapproving look. "Tanaka-san, someone died a while ago and their body is laying in the middle of the snow outside and we have a killer who wants to kill us all, frankly I could care less about your opinion of me right, now," said Shinichi.

"Tanaka-san, he's a famous detective and well known in the police force, honestly, I feel safer because he's with us," said Ara-san, Shinichi raised his eyebrow at him in surprise, well he didn't see that coming.

Tanaka-san huffed irritably and stood up and said: " I'm freezing I'm going to my room to put on more clothes."

in the end, Doito, Shinichi, and Ran went with her, Doito didn't want her to go alone And Shinichi went to get some clothes as well. soon, their day turned upside down more than it was when Tanaka-san was attacked by an arrow from her open window, fortunately, she didn't get injured, afterwards, they heard Sonko screams from the bathroom downstairs, they sprint downstairs to see Sonoko standing in the bathroom and staring at the mirror in fright.

there was an arrow stuck in it, they got out from the house and went toward the forest to see who was throwing arrows at them to find a crossbow in the snow. after they calmed down somewhat they went inside to the dining room and sat there with the rest of the group. Shinichi then asked them what was everybody doing when Hamano -san was killed after Doito told him the details and Ara-san told him that he was in the wine cellar and Tanaka-san went to boil water for them.

they went to the wine cellar and then to the place where Tanaka-san boiled the water a while ago to look around, Shinichi noticed a lot of footprints in front of the wine cellar then he found out that the place where Tanaka-san made a fire to boil water was beside Tanaka-san's room.

in an instant, Shinichi knows who is the culprit.

It was Tanaka-san

.

Kaito marveled at how Meitantei cornered the culprit until he made her confess, it was fascinating to see how he revealed the mystery easily like that.

Knowing that his cousin will reveal him any second, now. Kaito went to Doito's room, he changed his clothes in seconds and took Doito's mask off. He opened the window and leaped up on the railing and...

" going somewhere, kid?" asked Shinichi, he was standing with his back against the door and with his hands in his pockets and he was smirking.

"Meitantei! I wondered when will you come here." The Phantom Thief said cheerfully, Shinichi didn't comment but looked at him with narrowed eyes.

" don't worry Meitantei, your girlfriend is sleeping peacefully in the next room. I must say lovely girl you have got there."

" you really love tricking people, kid," said Shinichi ignoring his comment, again.

"I didn't trick anyone I only came here, because I know the real Shadow Manipulator died and I wondered who took his identity on the chat, as soon as I saw Tanaka-san, I knew it was her, she was his niece, I tried to prevent any murder but unfortunately, I'm not a detective and you're ill, it couldn't be avoided. What gave me away this time?" Kid asked.

"beside your name Doito Katsuki, your odd behavior all day was a dead give away."

Kid just grinned at him, " see you later, Meitantei, oh! and kiss Mouri-san for me, I didn't have time to do it myself." Then he jumped from the window before Shinichi react and flew away, Shinichi kept glaring after him until he disappears from the sky.

\/

\/

\/

as soon as Kaito went back home, he entered the bathroom, closed the door and stood in front of the mirror above the sink, then he yanked the left sleeve of the shirt he was wearing up and looked down at the writings on his left wrist, which was clear more than ever.

 _ **Kudo** **Shinichi**_

now, Kaito is sure that his cousin is really his soul brother, he looked at himself in the mirror, "I'm doomed!"

* * *

He was feeling bored and irritated, they were in the cafeteria at school, it was their lunch break, his best friend who was sitting beside him was talking to their friend Keiko, they have been sitting like this for a while doing nothing, sure he wouldn't mind if it was just him and his best friend and... no, he didn't mean it _like_ _that! w_ hat irritated him is that that English Bastard and The Evil Witch are with them! Sure Keiko is nice and he doesn't mind hanging out with her, she's his friend as well after all but those two are the worst kind of people you could sit with.

What made him greet his teeth in irritation even more is that Bastard Hakuba is holding his phone and doing god knows what in it while looking at him every few minutes with a stupid smirk on his face, he was just praying for a diversion, maybe he could flip up Aoko's skirt and cut her conversation with Keiko could make this lunch break more fun and make that Bastard's attention elsewhere.

Kaito scowled at him when he sent another stupid smirk at him, "what!?" he asked irritably.

Hakuba smirked again, " oh nothing! I just wanted to say that your _night job_ might be over soon." He said.

" what are you talking about?" he asked annoyed, he already has the feeling it's something about Kaitou Kid, _again_.

" don't you know, Kuroba-kun? Kudo Shinichi..." Said Hakuba, " _The Kudo Shinichi_ is on your case, now and he never failed to catch a criminal before." Hakuba said smirking again.

" it seems Kaito Kid will be over in no time." He said with such smugness it should be illegal.

Kaito rolled his eyes at him, " no one can catch Kid-sama, and for the last time I'm not Kid, seriously it's getting old, you need to find another hobby.", Hakuba scowled at him.

Aoko looked with a frown on her face, "guys, can you set with each other without jumping in each other's throat?" she asked.

"sure." They said together then scowled at each other for saying the same thing.

they have been sitting in silence for a while when Aoko broke it, " what were you two talking about?" she asked.

"oh we were talking about Kaitou Kid, Aoko-san, I was just saying to Kaito that Kaitou Kid's heists may end soon."

Akako looked at him in interest, " what do you mean?" asked Aoko.

" well it's all over the news, they were talking about Kudo Shinichi's appearance in Kid's heists, lately, he stopped Kid from taking The Black Star, a while ago."

Keiko's eyes light up at once, "Oh! you mean to tell me that _The Kudo Shinichi_ went to Kaito Kid's heist?!" she said excitedly.

kaito blinked in surprise while Hakuba looked at her shocked at her behavior, she has always been somewhat quiet and shy and never acts like this before, " Er... yes?" he still in shock.

"I never knew that you're interested in those kinds of stuff, Keiko-san?" said Hakuba.

Aoko looked at Hakuba then Keiko in confusion, " who is this Kudo Shinichi? I think I've heard that name before." she asked them, Keiko looked at her perplexed, " Ehhhh! You don't know who he is?!"

Aoko shook her head in negative, " he's the youngest and the most famous detective in Japan a-and... the most handsome too." Keiko said with a dreamy look in her eyes and put her hand on her cheek.

"I didn't know you're a fan, Keiko." Snickered Kaito, she blushed a deep red.

"Where did you see him to say this?" asked Akako, and they jumped, she has been so quiet that they forgot she's there with them.

" I haven't, I only see his pictures in the news and the newspaper, I've got to say that I only watch the news because of him, and there are a lot of pages with his name on the facebook and his name is all over the twitter as well."

" what?!" exclaimed Kaito in astonishment, he never saw a girl behave like this before, sure Kaitou Kid's fans are like this but he never saw anyone's fan acts like this before let alone a detective one.

Aoko's eyes widen suddenly, " now I remember, isn't he the one all the girls in our school are crazy about?" Aoko asked her.

Keiko nodded her head, " who wouldn't with that face of his, Kaito Kid might be charming with his magic shows but Kudo Shinichi is just... _dreamy_!"

Kaito gaped at her, " you're kidding, right?", thankfully Hakuba was looking at Keiko with a disbelieving look on his face and didn't register what he said.

But Keiko was still in her dreamland and didn't hear him, she didn't even notice that she said the next part out loud, " he's even more handsome than the guys in our school except maybe Kaito-kun and Hakuba-kun-" Hakuba who was drinking his tea chocked on it, "- and they are the second, Kudo-sama will always be the first."

 _What the hell?_ Though Kaito, while pink spots appeared on Hakuba's face, Aoko giggled at their expression, nobody noticed that Akako was lost in her thoughts as well except Kaito.

" Oh and he's really brilliant at what he's doing! He's a great detective you know and he's only sixteen!"

" Actually, he's still fifteen, he will be sixteenth the next month." Hakuba corrected her, all of them gaped at him in astonishment.

" what?" he asked when they kept staring at him.

" how did you know when his birthday is?!" asked Keiko in astonishment, Kaito was still gaping at him like a fis- er like an idiot." Are you stalking him, Hakuba? Gee that's creepy!" Said Kaito.

Hakuba scowled at him, the girls snickered at him, " for your information Kuroba-kun, the fans wrote it all over Facebook pages."

" Oh! so you're a fan now? I didn't know." Said Kaito grinning slightly, Hakuba glared at him.

" Bakaito, be nice." Said Aoko.

" anyway, when is the next Kaitou Kid heist?" Keiko asked Hakuba.

He shrugged his shoulders, " don't know, we haven't solved his note, yet, it only has been sent a few hours ago after all, why?"

" because I want to attend it to see Kudo-sama!"

" I never know you like detectives and mysteries?" Asked Aoko.

" well usually I don't care about those kinds of things but after I heard about Kudo Shinichi I loved it!"

" and he has the most amazing deductive skills I have ever seen!" Exclaimed Keiko, Hakuba felt highly insulted at this, seeing the look on his face Kaito began to snicker, Hakuba looked at him and opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind but Keiko kept talking.

" and I heard that he walked through a burning bridge to solve a mysterious murder that happened in a house up in the mountains,"

"well, you're not exactly wrong, he walked through the burning bridge because his _childhood friends_ were in that house up in the mountains," said Hakuba correcting her.

Keiko sighed dreamily, " they are lucky! I wish I'm one of his friends so he could come and save me, then he could take me away under the sunset."

Aoko and Akako looked at her like she had grown a second head while Kaito gaped at her, again with a look of disbelieve on his face, " actually, he has a girlfr-."Hakuba was cut off suddenly by a scream.

"Nobody move!"

* * *

 **If you want the next chapter, please Review!**

 **Oh! and I reposted chapter 8, I made Shinichi confess to Ran in London instead, because after I watched Holmes arc for the million time, I decided to change it.**

 **see ya next time.**


End file.
